Thundersnow
by expero
Summary: Elsa isn't looking forward to the ball to welcome potential suitors to Arendelle. But one of these suitors has a secret. And when it comes out, it changes her life for better or worse. Was M, now T. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I went and saw frozen months ago and was captivated by Elsa. This is my first fanfic, but I have be writing since I was 14. Even so reviews will be accepted and recommendations considered. Was rated M, now rated T.**

**-Ex**

**disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney, not me. All characters from Frozen belong to them. All songs are owned by Disney as well. However, the characters I have written in to Thundersnow are mine.**

* * *

**"Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed."**

**― J.M. Darhower, _Sempre_**

It was just another boring day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. One year after the end of the eternal winter, Arendelle was finally back on its feet. Though it had experienced some supply issues due to the loss of Weselton as a trade partner, the kingdom survived. The Southern isles had been more than willing to increase trade as apologies for their youngest princes actions, even though he had been stripped of his title. Which led to queen Elsa wondering why the meeting she was currently attending had to happen now.

'_It's not like anything of particular interest is going to be brought up anyway.' _the young queen thought to herself. This was a sad truth, as only the first few months after the thaw had been eventful. The only event in recent memory worth noting was her younger sister Anna's recent engagement. The princess and and Kristoff, official royal ice harvester and deliverer of Arendelle, had been with each other for nearly eight months before they decided to wed. And, unlike the first time Anna asked for her blessing, Elsa was happy to grant her permission. This however caused a bit more strain on the queen as she was partly in charge of handling the event. With the wedding approaching within the week, Elsa had all the more reason to treat this meeting as a formality of her title. And that's what the meeting felt like. A trade issue here, talk of tax increase there, but overall boring none the less.

"And, though I have a feeling I already know your answer, Weselton has once again requested that we reopen our trade to them."councilmen Imrich stated.

"Again, decline the request." Elsa responded.

"Of course your majesty."

"Good. now if that is all, I do have wedding plans to oversee."

"Actually your majesty, there is one more matter we wish to discuss with you." Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking to each member of the council, all of them looking down nervously.

"Well, What is it?"

"Well, we have been avoiding the subject since the thaw, we wanted to make sure the kingdom was back on its feet first. However, the princesses wedding has brought the issue back to our attention."

"What are you trying to say councilor?" The councilmen Imrich paused, building up courage. Though she was young, Elsa could be an imposing force, even without the use of her powers.

"Well your majesty, we believe it is time for you to begin looking for a suitor." The queen gave the councilmen a look that caused him to quickly continue," Make no mistake, we don't expect you to wed immediately, but the issue is still at-"

"I don't consider my being the sole ruler of this land an issue. Many queens have proven they are capable of running a kingdom on their own."

"Yes your highness, you are correct." Another councilmen named Wallis cut in." And we do not doubt your ability to lead. In a year in power, you have prevented potential war and saved the kingdom from food and other supply shortages. however that isn't the our only concern. With your sisters wedding to a commoner, none of her children will have a legitimate claim to the throne. With your death, other nobles will challenge them for the right to rule." Elsa considered this as she responded,"By all technicalities, I have given her fiance a title. That does give him a claim to nobility."

"That is true my queen, but the title you bestowed upon him is honorary, and created for him. Many nobles hardly consider it a title at all. It doesn't created a strong position."

Elsa sighed, considering the position of the council. She wasn't opposed to marriage, but right now the only thing on her mind was her sisters wedding and her kingdom. "Alright Wallis, I will begin focusing some of my time looking for a potential king."

"Thank you your majesty. We might recommend holding a party of sorts to gather potential suitors."

"Very well." Elsa turned and looked to Kai, her head of staff. "Kai, begin preparations for this party. Invite the guests and set a date."

"Yes your majesty."

"Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?" The council remained silent. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned." After the meeting, Elsa makes her way towards her study. Just before she enters, a familiar voice calls out her name."Elsa, there you whoa-" Anna yells as she runs towards her sister and almost trips and falls. Elsa smiles at her sisters clumsiness, before saying," Hello Anna. Sorry I couldn't see you for breakfast this morning I had an early meeting with the council."

"That's okay. Hey, it's nearly noon now, do you want to join me and Kristoff for lunch?"

"Of course, we have plans to discuss regarding your wedding anyway." Anna's eyes light up at the mention of her wedding."Oh my gosh I still can't believe it. I'm getting married, and it's to someone I've known for more than a day." Elsa laughs at her sisters bit of dark humor regarding her engagement to prince Hans. As they arrive at the dining hall, Kristoff is already waiting for them. "Hey beautiful." He says to Anna, kissing her on the cheek."And hello to you your majesty." he says to Elsa.

"Kristoff I already told you, don't call me your majesty."

"My humblest apologies your highness." He replies with an exaggerated bow, causing Anna to giggle. Elsa smiles before saying, "Shall we enter the dining hall, I do believe someone mentioned having lunch."

"Of course." Kristoff says, stepping aside allowing Anna to enter first."Your grace." He adds before turning to enter the room himself. As he does so, Elsa conjures up a snowball and throws it at the back of his head. Anna looks back in shock before bursting out laughing.

"I probably deserved that." Kristoff concedes before grabbing what's left of the snow and throwing it back. Anna just laughs as a small snowball fight ensues between the two. One of her fears when first introducing the two was that they would dislike each other. but the two built up a friendship that mad Elsa more than willing to give him and Anna her blessing for marriage. After the brief battle, the three of them sit down and the servants begin to serve them lunch. As Anna and Kristoff begin discussing final preparations for their wedding, Elsas mind begins to wander back to the council meeting. She was still upset over the way the meeting had ended. True, she had agreed to their request, but she still felt as though she was being forced to marry."So, what do you think Elsa?" She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Annas question."Sorry, What?"

I was asking you how many kids Kristoff and I should have. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry Anna, I was...lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

It's nothing really." Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister, not buying her lie."Come on Elsa you can tell me."

"Is it something I shouldn't know about?" Kristoff asked."I can go if that would-"

"No Kristoff, it's fine you can stay." Elsa sighs before continuing,"The council wants me to begin looking for a suitor. They're organizing a party for potential candidates." Anna gets an upset look. She looks at Kristoff, then at Elsa again before asking,"When is the party?"

"I don't know. It may happen when you're on your honeymoon."

"I don't like the idea. I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea of you getting married. You deserve to be happy-"

"I am happy." Elsa cut in.

"You know what I mean. Think about what Kristoff and me add to eachothers life. but I don't like the idea of bringing a bunch of people her for the sole purpose of looking for marriage. Especially after what happened the last time we had a party like that." Elsa nodded, smirking to herself at the memory of the incident. At a party held a few months prior, a prince got drunk and became a little too touchy feely with the queen during their dance. The result was him having his hands and feet frozen together with the top of his head frozen to the ground. While the princes parents apologized for his behavior, Anna made it her personal mission to keep people like that away from Elsa at parties."Don't worry Anna, the party probably won't take place until after you get back."

"Besides Anna, We saw that Elsa is more than capable of taking care of herself." Kristoff pointed out."I suppose you're right." Anna said, a smile returning to her face as she continued,"Anyway, how many kids do you think we should have. I say we should have five, but Kristoff thinks…"

**Four days later**

In the kingdom of Tonitrus, the king is at his desk looking over the messages on his desk. Most of the letters are fairly standard, until one catches his eye. He picks it up and examines the seal. _'The royal seal of Arendelle?' _He is surprised to find that the kingdom of Arendelle is reaching out to him once again. He had heard the stories the powerful and feared snow queen, but he didn't expect her to have any need to associate with Tonitrus. As he opened and read the letter, his eyes grew wide. He quickly rose from his desk and called for his chief of staff."Yes your highness?"

"Begin preparations for a long trip, and send for prince Mathias. We're going to Arendelle."

* * *

**hope this first chapter is a success. I like the idea of Anna being able to laugh at herself about the whole Hans thing, and a good relationship between Elsa and Kristoff. Anyhow, review, follow, hate, rage. Whatever boats your float.**

**-Ex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I bring you chapter two. I will be honest, I was and still am very nervous about this story. But the readers have spoken, so on with the show.**

**-Ex**

It was the day before the wedding, and Elsa was hustling about the castle making sure everything was ready. She wanted this wedding to be perfect. Despite the bond that had rekindled between her and Anna, she still held guilt over their years of isolation. Her involvement with the wedding plans was just one of the many subtle ways she tried to make up for lost time. Elsa was currently in the great hall where the reception would be held, telling the servants exactly where everything needed to be. Anna was sitting in a chair off to the side, smiling as she watched her sister."Don't worry Elsa everything's going to be fine." Anna reassured her.

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect. You and Kristoff deserve to have a perfect wedding."

"Elsa, the wedding will will be perfect no matter what. Everyone that I love is going to be there, and that's all that matters." Elsa smiled at her younger sister. She always had an air of optimism she wished she could emulate."Thank you Anna. I know I shouldn't fuss. It's just that…" She trailed off. Anna stood up and walked over to her sister, wrapping her in a hug."I know Elsa, it's okay. Anna had done her best to assure her that she felt no anger or resentment to her for shutting her out. She knew she only did it out of love, but Elsa insisted on doing whatever she could to make up for lost time."Again, thank you Anna, you don't know how much you help me."

"We're sisters, it's what we do." She smiled before continuing,"Besides you have more things to worry about than I do. Like this party coming up. I still can't believe they scheduled it during my honeymoon." Anna pouted. Yes, the party had been scheduled for one week from the current day, one day before Anna and Kristoff were due to return from their honeymoon.

"I know Anna, but enough about me. It's your wedding tomorrow, you don't need to be worrying about my problems. You must be dying. How long has it been since you've seen Kristoff? Two, three hours?" Elsa asked playfully. Upon Annas insistence, Kristoff had left the palace so that they wouldn't see each other before the wedding. Even though it was her idea, she hadn't stopped complaining since the first hour after he left. "Ha ha very funny. here I am making you feel better, and you mock my suffering." Anna retorted with a look of mock hurt.

"Don't blame me. You insisted following that silly wedding tradition."

"Curse you and your logic." Elsa laughed before looking back to the ballroom. The same one that would hold many suitors within the week. And the council expected her to find one suitable of being king."Alright, enough messing around, We've got preparations to finish."

**Tonitrus, two days prior**

Mathias was walking standing on the balcony outside his room. One of the tallest towers in the castle, Mathias had a perfect view of the castle courtyard and the town just outside the gates. in the courtyard his elder brother, Oliver, was practicing swordplay with the guards. Mathias had always wanted to learn swordplay, but his father forbade it. His excuse was that he didn't have the build. While it was true that Mathias wasn't as burly as his brother, he knew he could hold his own. No, the real reason behind not allowing him to learn was to keep him away from other people. Why some may ask.

"The curse." Mathias said out loud to himself. As he continued to watch, a servant approached Oliver and after a few seconds of speaking, they both made their way towards to palace. Mathias wonders what the sudden concern is, before someone knocks on his door. He turns and enters his room, letting whoever knocked know that the door is open. A servant enters nervously."Forgive my intrusion prince Mathias, but your father told me to bring you to the throne room." Mathias' is confused by this._'My father never summons me, what could this be about.' _ other than meal times, Mathias only ever saw his father at a glance.

He knew his place. He was the backup, the spare. Third in line to king Simon of tonitrus' throne. Oliver was first in line for the throne. Even if something were to happen to him, his other brother Alan was ahead of him in line for the throne. Technically speaking, Alan and Oliver were only his half brothers. They had be born to the kings first wife. After her death, King Simon married again, and Mathias was born. After the death of his second queen during Mathias' birth, Simon didn't marry again."Sir?" The servant brought Mathias out of his thoughts."Fine, take me to him." The servant began to lead Mathias to the throne room, though he already knew the way. King Simon insisted that Mathias be escorted wherever he go, though it wasn't a job servants volunteered for. Even Godfrey, the servant leading him now, and head of staff, kept his distance. As they approach the throne room, shouting can be heard from inside."The king and your brothers should be inside."

"Thank you, Godfrey." Mathias opened the doors to the chamber, only to be greeted by more shouting."This is an outrage." Alan cried."Why does he get to go when I don't."

"This isn't about you Alan. We aren't going for the reason we were invited."

"If I may?" Mathias cut in,"What is this argument about?" The king and his sons turned to Mathias."Mathias good you're here. I need you to prepare for a journey."

"What's the occasion?" King Simon approaches his son and hands him the letter. He reads it over and then looks to Alan."I assume this is what you are upset about."

"Father says you are to go to Arendelle with him while Alan and I stay here." Oliver says.

"And I disagree. I have every right to go, just as any other prince. besides," Alan turns to his father and elder brother."I have a stronger will to lead than Mathias."

"Stronger will, or want?" Oliver replies.

"Enough!" the king cuts in."Alan you're to stay here and help your brother rule in my stead. Mathias, you will come with me to Arendelle."

"Not that I would ever want to agree with Alan, but he has a point. I have no wish to rule my own kingdom."

"That may be true, but we aren't going to Arendelle to make you a king." Mathias gives his father a questioning look. Simon approaches his youngest son."How much do you know about the snow queen of Arendelle?"

**So it looks like our young prince is coming to Arendelle, but how happy is he about it? By the way, tonitrus is one of the conjugations of the latin word for thunder, do with that what you will. Anyhow, review, follow, favorite maybe?**

**-Ex**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3. I'm uploading all of these chapters within 24 hours. I wasn't planning on it, but I can't stop. The snow queen commands me.**

**Elsa: I'm not making you do anything.**

**Ex: Elsa! how did you get here?**

**Elsa: I used an icy blast to break the fourth wall.**

**Ex: Well guys, I'm gonna try and fix the fourth wall, you just go enjoy the story. Come on Elsa, we've gotta get you back to Arendelle.**

**Elsa: I'm never going back, the past is in the paaaaAST!**

**Ex: Oh no.**

The day of the wedding went off without a hitch. Elsa had the wedding held outdoors so Sven and Marshmallow could attend. even with all her careful planning however, she worried throughout the ceremony. what if Olaf tripped while carrying the rings, what if sven started eating the flowers? But despite her fears, all went according to plan. Anna did almost trip, but she quickly regained her footing. After the vows are said, the priest pronounces them husband and wife. They share their first kiss as a married couple, long enough to show their love, but not enough to cause Elsa to freeze Kristoff.

After the wedding, the newlyweds and guests make their way to the castle for the reception. Elsa is the first to officially congratulate them,"Anna, I'm so happy for you." Elsa says as she hugs her sister. She then turns and hugs Kristoff."And you too Kristoff."

"Thanks Elsa. I could never have planned this wedding without your help."Anna replies, a wide smile on her face."Elsa, I just want to formally thank you for freezing Arendelle." Kristoff cuts in.

"Why are you thanking me for that?"

Because if you hadn't, I never would have met the most beautiful, kind, perfect girl in the world. Anna blushes before pulling Kristoff into a deep kiss."Save it for the honeymoon you two." Elsa says, causing them both to blush."Now, I believe you have other guests to greet, and a party to enjoy."

The reception goes on for a few hours, with Anna and Kristoff receiving congratulations and dancing. Kristoff also dances with Elsa while Anna does her best to dance with Olaf, finding difficulty do to their height difference. Soon after many of the guests begin to leave, the newlyweds prepare to leave for their honeymoon. It's nothing too extravagant, just a simple trip around Arendelle, seeing the sights and historic places. Never the less, Elsa has taken every precaution to make sure they will be well protected. sending a group of hand picked elite guards to shadow them.

"Seriously Elsa, is all this really necessary?" Anna asks as they watch the guards prepare their own separate carriage."I know you don't want them there Anna, but I wouldn't send them unless I thought it was absolutely necessary. Besides, I've instructed them to keep their distance. You won't even know they're there unless…" Elsas head drops. She didn't want to finish that thought.

"Elsa," Anna says, raising her sisters head so she looks in her eyes."I'll be okay."

"I only just got you back."

"Don't worry Elsa." Kristoff tells her, wrapping her and anna in a hug."I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Elsa smiles, giving Kristoff a kiss on the cheek."Thank you Kristoff, though I don't want anything to happen to you either.

"Ah come on, I was raised by trolls on the north mountain. Nothing down here can hurt me." Elsa and Anna both laugh, before Elsa grabs her into a tight hug."Be safe, but have fun." She tells her.

"I will, and you," She she pulls back and gives her best serious face."Don't go marrying any of those suitors after one day. Even if they do tell charming stories about their childhood."

"Or if they don't pick their nose and eat it." Kristoff adds. Elsa laughs and gives them both a playful shove towards the carriage."Go on you crazy love birds. Enjoy your honeymoon. You both have plenty of royal duties to do when you get back."

"Like what?" they reply in unision.

"I don't know, but I have a whole week to think of some." The group shares one final hug before Anna and Kristoff climb into the carriage. As soon as they enter, the driver spurs on the horses, and They are off. Olaf walks up next to Elsa as the carriage begins to disappear from sight."They'll be okay Elsa."He comforts, noticing the look of worry on Elsas face."They've got each other." Elsa sighs before smiling and taking Olafs stick arm and leading him back inside the castle gates.

"Your right Olaf. They have each other."

**Tonitrus, same day**

After three days of preparation, the King Simon and Mathias were ready to leave. Simon was just giving last minute orders to Oliver."I don't expect anything of great importance to happen in my absence, but you must be ready."

"I know father. You taught me my whole life about how to run a kingdom. It's only for a week."

"A good king is is always prepared and-"

"Never lets his guard down, I know father." The king sighed."I'm sorry my son, I just worry for my kingdom. I know you are capable to lead." He turns to his youngest son."Come along Mathias, we have a long journey ahead." Simon and Mathias begin making their way towards the carriage before Alan comes running out of the castle. Mathias turns to him."What are you doing here?"

"Show some respect Mathias, father agreed to let me come to Arendelle last night."

"Father," Oliver says." I wasn't aware of this."

"It's only fair. the invitation did say that any prince not in immediate line for succession is invited. Now shall we be off." Oliver approaches Mathias."Mathias, may I speak with you a moment." Oliver leads him further away from the carriage."Yes Oliver what is it?"

"Keep an eye on Alan while you're gone. I don't like speaking ill of him, but I'm sure you've noticed the same things I have. He is power hungry, and will do whatever it takes to obtain power."

"What would you have me do?"

"I want you to do everything in your power to make sure the queen of Arendelle doesn't choose Alan."

"I don't know Oliver, it doesn't affect me either way if he rules a kingdom or not."

"Please Mathias. As current ruling member of house Basquete of Tonitrus, I must ask this of you."

Mathias considers his brothers position before replying,"I will do what I can, but not because you are my future king. I will do this because you are my brother . Oliver looks relieved before adding,"Thank you Mathias. Who knows, maybe you'll catch the fair snow queens eye and avoid work altogether?"

"I doubt it, I'm unfit to be a king as it is."

"Don't listen to what Alan says. You could possibly rule worse than him." Mathias smiles before joining Alan and his father in the carriage. As they begin the journey, Mathias begins to think to himself._'Maybe Oliver is right. Maybe I could become a king.' _He is pulled from his thoughts however as they hit a bump in the road and the loose glove on his left hand slides up, revealing the lower half of the symbol on his palm. The symbol that marks him, that curses him. He pulls the glove back into place and wonders for the millionth time why he couldn't have been born normal.

Elsa is awoken by the sun streaming through the window. She blinks a few times before rising to sit on her bed. She stretches, stands and goes over to her window. Conjuring up a dress made of ice, she stares out to her kingdom. The people of the city are still giddy with the princesses wedding, and Elsa feels the same way. though she'll miss having Anna around for a week, She is happy that her sister found love, true love. This serves as a sad reminder to her however._'Anna doesn't realize how lucky she is being second born. She was allowed to choose who she married for love. While the council wants me to marry for power and to secure my bloodline.' _Elsa is pulled from her chain of thought by a knock on her door."Your majesty, are you awake?" Gerda calls from the other side of the door.

"Yes Gerda."

"Are you decent."

"you can come in." Gerda opens the door and peaks her head in."My apologies you majesty, but the council has many questions regarding the ball." Elsa groaned before replying,"Thank you Gerda. Tell the council I will meet with them in ten minutes."

"Yes your highness." With that Gerda exits the room and Elsa flops back on her bed. This week would be hell even with Anna here, but now? She groans into her pillow. _'This is gonna be a long week.'_

**Ex: So in case you're wondering what the symbol on Mathias' are looks like, it's my avatar pic. It's actually an ancient norse medallion that symbolizes lightning(If you don't already know where I'm going with this, you'll just have to wait to find out.)**

**Elsa: Why don't I have one of those symbols for ice on my hand?**

**Ex: If I tell you now then everyone will know and the secret will be ruined.**

**Elsa: Mathias seems kinda depressed, am I gonna fall in love with him?**

**Ex: Well if you do, it can't be helped. It's true love.**

**Elsa: Expero what do you know about true love?**

**Ex: Here we go. Anyhow, review, follow, possible favorite. Oh and if you know how to fix the fourth wall, let me know.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex: So for those of you who want long periods of time between updates, this story may not be for you. I'm not trying to update this often, but Elsa won't leave me be.**

**Elsa: I know, I mean well, but leave you be. You want to be alone to right freely.**

**Ex:Moving on. Updates may start coming slower after this. I'm sorry but I do have to focus on real life.**

**Elsa: That's why I built my ice palace.**

**Ex: We can't all build ice palaces. Anyway, thank all of you guys for reading, following, and favoriting this story. I wouldn't still be publishing if it weren't for your guys' support.**

After three days of nearly non stop travel, The royal caravan finally stopped in a large merchant town. They still have a ways to go before they reach Arendelle. King Simon was conversing with the many other royals who stopped in the same place. News that the queen Elsa was looking for a suitor spread like wild fire. Many nobles who didn't even receive an invitation were travelling to Arendelle in hope of their son catching the queens eye.

Arendelle was a powerful enough ally before Elsa ascended to the throne. If a kingdom could gain an even closer relationship, they would seize that opportunity. Mathias was standing on an upper balcony, overlooking the dining area of the inn they were staying in for the night. He listened as the princes spoke of how they would conquer the snow queens frozen heart."look at them." He says to himself."Vultures the lot them."

"Well they have no other reason to be here." Alan says as he ascends the stairs and stands near his brother."We all seek the same prize. A powerful ally to our homeland. And from what I here, she is quite pleasing to look at. Not a single prince here would have a second thought about bedding her if they got the chance."

"Is that all she is to you? Some sort of trophy to show off?"

"What else is a queen practically prostituting herself for the sake of her kingdom?"

"How dare you speak so ill of the queen of Arendelle?!" Mathias raised his voice in anger at his brother."Calm down, I thought you didn't care one way or another about this whole thing anyway."

"I don't."

"Just as well, you really have no business being here anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Oh come now Mathias, you and I both know father didn't bring you here with the hopes of you catching the queens eye. He brought you along because of that mark on your hand, hoping the queen could cure you." Mathias' face falls, and Alan smiles."Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to going to go look for any weaknesses that these other would be suitors might have." Alan walks off, and Mathias walks the other direction. He heads out the front door of the inn and leans against the wall. the wind is blowing causing his black hair to whip around his face. He thinks about what Alan and the other princes._'Pigs, every single one.'_ He may not spend a lot of time with his father, but one of the first lessons he learned from him was respect, especially for woman. Oliver had been married two years earlier, and even though it was an arranged marriage, Oliver treated her very well. Clearly that lesson had flown over Alan's' head. Mathias didn't need any other reason why he defended the queen so fiercely. He sighed and pulled up his glove to look at the mark._'Alan's right. I'm just a freak. something that my father never wanted around.' _He is pulled from his thoughts when he notices a painting in the window of the store across the street. He walks over and gazes at the painting. It's of two woman, one with blonde hair and the other with red. And though the redhead is beautiful, Mathias finds himself captivated by the other. As the shop owner exits, Mathias approaches him and asks,"Excuse me sir, but who is the woman in that painting."

"Well that's queen Elsa and her sister princess Anna. Why she was married but three days ago. Married some baron of ice or something." Mathias tuned him out however as he continued to stare at the portrait of the queen Her blonde so light it could be white is beautiful and reminds him of snow. She has pale skin, but not sickly so, it too reminds him of winter. Her most striking feature however are her eyes. They are the most gorgeous shade of icy blue. As in, it looks like that part of her eye is ice. not like the ice you find at a merchant stand, but pure, untouched, perfect ice.'_Wow' _He thinks to himself._' I would never tell Alan he was right, but she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' _He sighed to himself as he saw his own reflection in the window. his storm gray eyes stare back at himself, his solid black hair, except for that gray streak. that one ugly gray streak down the front of his hair. The other mark of his curse._'She would never go for someone like me, even if I wasn't cursed.'_ "Sir, Sir?" He turns and realizes the the shop owner is still talking to him."I asked you if you'd like to buy the painting. It's only 50 pieces of silver?" He politely declines, before returning to the inn._ 'even so, I need to make sure Alan doesn't win her heart, which shouldn't be too hard.' _He smiles to himself, before going back inside the inn, stealing one final glance at the painting.

**Arendelle, two days later**

"Your majesty, how long would you like the guests to stay after the ball?"

"As short a time as possible."

"Yes Queen Elsa." It was the day before the ball, and Once again, Elsa found herself making last minute plans for a party. Only this time, instead of making sure everything was perfect, she only involved herself if absolutely necessary._'Why did I agree to this?' _Elsa thought to herself as she overlooked the list of confirmed guests. There were over one hundred names in front of her, and that was just the ones they'd invited. true, many of the names were coming from the same kingdoms, including one king bringing two of his sons, but still.

Elsa rose from her desk and walked to the window of her study. She could already see many carriages unloading the kings and lords with their sons. Though they weren't allowed inside the castle until the next day, many had made sure to arrive a day early. Elsa looked to the sky, noticing it was looking a little gray. Thinking it was her nerves getting the better of her, she took a deep breath to focus her powers. But even as she did this, the clouds didn't change._'hmm.' _She wondered._'Must just be a storm rolling in.' _She decided, before she hears a bit of thunder rumble in the clouds. She is startled only for a moment, before returning to her desk. She still had a party to plan, whether she liked it or not.

"Here we are my sons, the capital city of Arendelle." Simon said to Alan and Mathias as they exited the carriage. As they exit, they all look to the castle."We aren't allowed inside the gates until tomorrow, so feel free to look around the town." While his father and Alan go off to do heaven knows what, Mathias makes his way toward the castle. The people of the city are bustling about with excitement. with the princess being married not a week before, and the queen having a ball ball looking for a king, they had many reasons be. As Mathias approaches the castle walls, he gazes at the mighty home of the snow queen. The castle doesn't look to different from the one back in Tonitrus, except for the windows seem to be larger. It's when he notices this that he sees a lone figure standing in one of the windows. Though he can't tell much about the figure, one feature stands out. That feature being the golden braid going over her shoulder.

"Queen Elsa." He says to himself. ever since he saw the painting back in that shop, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about the queen of Arendelle. Even from here her beauty is captured, and he finds himself staring at her. Suddenly thunder rumbles through the sky, and Mathias is pulled from his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath to compose himself. as he opens his eyes, he notices Elsa has left the window. He is saddened by her absence, before scolding himself. He turns and walks away from the castle._'You're here for only two reasons, and one of them is not fall in love.'_

**Ex: Okay guys, I know this chapter had a lot to take in, but I feel like I needed to elaborate more on Mathias' character before we really get to the good stuff.**

**Elsa: If you don't mind me saying, Alan is kind of an asshole.**

**Ex: While that is the case, so are most of the other princes. By the way, thundersnow is a real thing. It's what happens when a winter blizzard meets a thunderstorm. It is one of the most dangerous and more beautiful weather phenomenons. If this isn't a final clue where this is going, I can't think of any other way to foreshadow.**

**Elsa: Oh I don't know, it hasn't been overly obvious.**

**Ex: Thank you Elsa. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. Also, I'm think of possibly adding songs(Based off the ones in the movie) but I want your guys' opinion. leave your answers in your reviews or send me a PM.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time. and always remember. If you have a swirling storm inside, let it go! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex: So chapter five, here we are. Before I continue I need to tell you guys, I experienced a major bout with writers block. I know where I want this story to go, but I couldn't put it into words. I was on the verge of quitting for a while and making you guys wait. Then I noticed the number of people following this story nearly doubled since I uploaded chapter four, and I kept going strong. Special thanks to RJCA27 and he32t, your guys' reviews have been extremely helpful. I give you both an imaginary warm hug.**

**Elsa: Don't forget his question about adding songs to the story. He's been working hard on that too.**

**Ex: Thank you Elsa. Now, prepare to witness thundersnow!**

* * *

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

-Unknown

Elsa sat in her throne room, awaiting Kai to return and tell her if things were ready. As soon as she gave the word, the gates would open, and she would have more than one hundred princes and nobles to greet. With all of them looking to win her favor, she knew she was in for a long day._'Conceal don't feel.' _Elsa repeated to herself in her head. It was only one day, but she knew the council. they would keep throwing these parties until she found a suitor. True, she could tell them no, but it wasn't just the council that expected her to marry. Her people were also expecting her to marry. Kai entered the throne room and approached Elsa."Your highness, everything is prepared, are you ready?"

"Yes Kai, tell the guards to open up the gates." Kai turned to leave, before noticing the sadness gracing the young queens face."Try to have fun today, Elsa. After all, princess Anna didn't plan on falling in love on her journey up the north mountain."

"What are you saying Kai."

"I'm only saying love is a force that we can't control. You never know who you might meet out there today." Elsa smiled. She had known Kai her whole life, and knew that he cared deeply for her."Thank you Kai, now please relay the message to the guards." He returned her smile and nodded, heading for the door. Elsa prepared leave the throne room. Though she couldn't completely stop the ball from happening, she did take one final precaution. She would meet with all the princes in the courtyard before the ball. of the over a hundred gathered, only fifteen would be invited to the ball itself. The council had, reluctantly, agreed to this small add in by the queen, admitting that even a select few is better than nothing. Elsa rose from her throne and made her way to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Elsa contemplated what Kai had said._'I suppose he's right. I may find love today.' _As she passed a window near the balcony door she looked out to see the crowd gathered outside the gate._'Though it isn't likely.'_

* * *

The crowd outside the gate was in a frenzy,waiting for the gates to be opened. All the princes around Mathias seemed to be practicing whatever silly little plan they had to woo the queen. Mathias rolled his eyes at one prince whose whole plan consisted of the ice sculptures he could have made."Nervous at all Mathias?" Alan asked.

"Not at all, in fact, I should be asking you that. It's going to take nothing short of a miracle to get queen Elsa to enjoy your company."

"Ah don't you have something to be blowing up?" Just then, all the eyes gathered turned to a great creaking sound. The gates had been opened. They all began to pour in to the castle courtyard. Adorned with large fountains, the courtyard offered an even better view of the castle. above the main doors sits a large balcony. Standing near the front is a older brown haired man. As the last of those waiting enter, the man steps forward and clears his throat.

"Kings, lords, princes, welcome to Arendelle. The ball which you have been invited to will be held later this evening, but for now, you are welcomed to the castles common areas. The queen will be meeting with you all individually, and choosing fifteen to return for tonights ball." Murmurs began to break out through the crowd."The invitations had said nothing about this "audition"as it were." Alan said angrily.

"Look on the bright side, you won't be the only one the queen outright rejects." Mathias laughed.

"Mathias, this is serious." King Simon scolded."I allowed Alan to come because he asked, but I brought you here for a reason."

"And now," The man on the balcony continued."I present to you, our ruler. Elsa the first, queen of Arendelle."The courtyard falls silent as the doors to the balcony open. At first, all they can hear is the footsteps approaching the edge of the balcony. As the queen comes into view, many of the nobles gasp at the sight of the young queen before breaking into applause. though he had seen her before in a painting and from a distance, Mathias was among them._'Wow, that painting was good, and it still doesn't compare to the real thing.' _Alan notices and brother staring and whispers,"What did I tell you? A real looker right?" Mathias shoots him a dirty look before his attention is captured by the queens voice."Welcome kings,princes, and other esteemed nobles, to Arendelle." _'Her voice.' _Mathias thought to himself._'That can't be her voice. Nobody has a voice that, attractive. Wait, did I just call a voice, the queens voice no less, attractive?' _"As previously stated, the ball will begin at a later hour. However, you are welcome in the castle commons, and I shall be meeting with you for most of the day." The cheering grew louder as the queen waved and made her way back towards the door. Mathias felt saddened at the loss of her presence, before mentally scolding, no, mentally slapping himself._'Do not fall in love with the queen.'_

* * *

Any thought of having fun that Elsa had was quickly thrown out the window as she began meeting with the long line of suitors. As to make things a bit fair to those further away from the door, a small area was set off to the side of the courtyard where the queen could talk to each of the potential suitors individually. After nearly fifty princes, all of which didn't give a second thought about talking only of themselves, Elsa was growing slightly irate."Up next your majesty, prince Alan of Tonitrus." Alan approached the queen smile of absolute confidence gracing his face. Of all the princes Elsa had met that day, Alan had to be the worst. Not only did he spend the entire time talking only of his accomplishments, but his eyes shamelessly roamed over the Elsa, making her feel very uncomfortable."Thank you prince Alan, It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Alan responded before walking off with the same air of confidence he entered with. Elsa groaned._'This can't possibly end soon enough.'_

"Up next your majesty, prince Mathias of Tonitrus." _'Great another one from Tonitrus, his younger brother no doubt.' _given that Hans was the youngest in a group of brothers, Elsa's optimism had all but commited suicide. But as the prince approaches, Elsa is caught by surprise. While Alan had walked in practically guaranteeing success, Mathias looked nervous. Alan had short cut brown hair and eyes to match. Mathias' hair was shaggy and black, albeit a streak of gray coming down to cover his right eye._'And those eyes.' _Elsa thought to herself. Elsa had seen plenty of people with gray eyes, she could count at least five princes today with gray eyes. But while theirs were a grayish blue, his eyes were truly gray._'Like a thunderstorm.' _Elsa thought to herself."Umm, hello queen Elsa. It's truly an honor to meet you." Elsa is pulled from her thoughts before replying." Hello prince Mathias. I must say, you don't look much like your brother."

"Well he's technically my half brother. Though from what I know, you and your sister are quite different in appearance as well."

"Ah yes, but I believe my appearance has something to do with my connection to winter, and my powers." _'If only she knew.' _Mathias thinks before responding,"Of course, how silly of me. I offer my apologies." Elsa is taken aback by this._'It seems he differs from his brother in more ways than one.' _"You have no need to apologize, it was an honest question. You act quite differently than your brother as well."

"That's just as well."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, if it doesn't offend you for me to say so, Alan is a bit of an ass." Elsa, laughed, a sound that brought a smile to Mathias' face, before saying,"Well, now that it's out there, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Now Mathias laughs._'Beautiful and funny, how did I get into this mess?' _"Glad someone else agrees with me after all these years." Elsa laughs again, and once again Mathias can't help but smile."Well Mathias, every other prince I've spoken to today has had a reason why they would be my most optimal choice. Do you have anything you would wish to add?"

"In all honesty, I'm just glad I've gotten this far without getting thrown out." Elsa laughs again before replying."Well, thank you for your time prince Mathias, It was a pleasure to meet you." And for the first time all day, Elsa meant it.

"No need to thank me your highness, the pleasure was all mine."

**Ex: Oh my gosh I finally did it. After several mountain dews and listening to "I can go the distance" at least ten times, I finished this chapter. The all important meeting of our protagonists has happened.**

**Elsa: I told you I wasn't the only one who thought Alan was an asshole.**

**Ex: I don't believe Mathias said asshole, but moving on. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. And I'm serious guys, I've been working on songs in case you want them. Let me know in reviews or send me a PM.**

**Elsa: I hope my hair looked okay when Mathias was talking to me.**

**Ex: Elsa your hair always looks good, you're beautiful. Wait! Sorry, I just made this awkward. I mean, you're not awkward, I'm awkward but..**

**Elsa: Well, I'm gonna go calm him down, see you guys next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex: Okay before I say anything else, you guys are awesome. The number of reviews, follows and favorites makes me feel so much better than when I first uploaded thundersnow. More importantly someone finally asked me about the songs, so they're going to happen. Thank you RJCA27, you've made Elsa very happy.**

**Elsa: Don't put this on me, the songs were your idea.**

**Ex: I think the heat's getting to her.**

**Elsa: It snowed today!**

**Ex: She is correct. In fact, it snowed and rained today where I live(I think it's a sign). Anyway, on with the show. **

As Mathias made his way away from the queen, he couldn't help but smile._'She laughed at what I said, and I wasn't trying to be funny.' _Thunder rumbled overhead, lighting flashing in the clouds._'Damn it.' _Mathias thought to himself. He tries to calm himself, but queen Elsa's face flashed in his mind along with a bolt of lightning._'Calm down, you don't love the queen, you're just being stupid.' _That seems to do the trick as the clouds began to dissipate slightly.

Mathias notices his father standing near a group of other nobles, and began walking in his direction. As he approached, king Simon turned and said,"Hello my son, did you get you get your audience with the queen?"

"I did, father."

"Well how did it go?"

"Well, she seemed very kind. Overall I'd consider it a success." Simon face was deep in thought before he turned to the other nobles and said,"Give me just a minute alone with my son." And leads Mathias away from the group, before turning to him with a serious face."Did you ask her?"

"No father, the opportunity never arose."

"Mathias, that was the whole reason we came."

"It was neither the time nor the place." Simon sighs."Mathias, this was our only opportunity. What are the odds of you getting invited to the ball, out of all these others?" Mathias didn't know why it hurt so much for his father to say that the way he did. He knew Alan thought he had no shot, but hearing it from his father hurt."We'll just have to hope then, won't we?" He replied bitterly before walking away. Another bout of thunder rolled through the sky, and many of those gathered in the courtyard looked to the sky nervously. _'What do they know? I have just as much of a chance as anyone else. I mean, I'm not the best looking or the strongest guy she'll meet today, but she smiled. And she laughed, that counts for something right?' _Mathias groaned before slumping down on a bench near the edge of the courtyard._'Who am I kidding. I'm screwed.' _With one final crack of thunder the sky opened, and rain began pouring down. Soon those who had already had a chance to meet the queen began to leave for wherever they were staying, hoping to receive an invitation to return for the ball. Those who hadn't already waited patiently, though some were shivering from the cold, wet rain.

Mathias' eyes turn to Elsa, who after a moment of shock from the sudden storm, conjured up a small dome of ice above herself, effectively leaving her dry._'Look at her. She makes helpful, beautiful creations out of ice.' _More thunder sounded from the air._'And I do that.' _Mathias rose from the bench, gave Elsa one last look, walked toward the gates, returning to the inn.

* * *

After all the suitors there own meeting with her, Elsa retreated to her study to pick out which princes would be invited back. It wasn't too difficult of a process, as most of the princes were of the list after only a few words. Elsa couldn't even remember all the stories she'd heard about a prince's extensive love life. _'Did none of them realize they were here to marry me, not take me to their bedroom?' _Elsa thought to herself. Once they were off the table, that left Elsa with less than half of her previous total. It then came down to which ones weren't completely obnoxious. Though not all were openly offensive, many had an unsettling obsession of talking only of themselves and their accomplishments. All the war stories, all the tournaments, what did that mean to a queen who could defeat them all in battle without a weapon?

Now down to a list of about thirty prince's, it came down to personality. Some of them were not rude or self centered, but rather it was the way they acted that bothered her. Though many didn't openly say it, they thought of themselves as champions, ready to sweep her off her feet. Others however, began to visibly shake just being near her. though it was possible they were just nervous, Elsa knew the truth. They were afraid of her, afraid of her power. Finally the name Mathias of Tonitrus came before her. Elsa smiled at the thought of her meeting with the younger of the two brothers from tonitrus. Though he had been nervous, he had been open with her. And more importantly, He had apologized when he thought she was offended by his statement. Elsa wasn't entirely optimistic however, as she knew how charming someone could be at first.

Not that she thought he had plans to take over as Hans had, but it could just be a ruse. He could just be putting on an act, to hide the way he really is._'I'll invite him.' _Elsa thought to herself._'But that doesn't mean my guard is down, not even close.' _With her list of invites complete, Elsa rose and handed it to the servant near the door, who bowed and swiftly made his exit. Elsa also exited her study and began heading for her bedroom to prepare for the ball.

As she passed a window in the hall. she she noticed that the rain continued to fall outside. Arendelle was a northern kingdom, that didn't often see rain. If there was any precipitation, It was usually snow, even before Elsa's birth. Not that Arendelle struggled with lack of water, the snowmelt gave them all they needed. Elsa realized that when it had started, that was probably the hardest she had ever seen it rain. Not that she was concerned, she could easily avoid the wet, and was unbothered by the cold. As another bolt of lightning rippled through the clouds, Elsa shrugged of the sudden storm and continued toward her room._'Rain or no rain, I have a party to attend.'_

* * *

Back at the inn, Mathias was sitting at table near the bar with Alan and a few other princes, listening to them discussing their meetings with Elsa."I'm telling you guys, she wants me. You should have seen her face when I told her the story of my latest tournament victory."

"Bah, that's nothing. She was practically in awe when I told her of the many lovers I've had."

"You're a fool." Mathias told Evan, prince of Kylith."What makes you think the woman you're trying to marry wants to hear about that?"

"Well how well could your time with the queen have gone?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Evan." another prince, Jonathan of Piek, cut in."I was behind him in line. I couldn't hear what they said, but the queen watched him the whole way as he walked off. And she was smiling when I walked up to greet her."

"So what, she was smiling when I approached too."

"No, I mean her smile faltered when she turned to me. like she was sad to see him go." The other princes gathered at the table looked to Mathias, who only offered a shrug."Man, what's your secret?"

"Don't look too far into it guys." Alan said, smirking to himself."She was probably just freaked out by that gray hair of his." As the other princes laugh, the door to the inn swings open, and a royal courier enters. The inn falls silent, as everyone patiently waits for him to speak. They all know why he's there, someone has been invited to the ball. the courier reaches into his jacket and pulls out a roll of parchment."Don't worry guys." Alan says, a large smile plastering his face."I won't forget you when I'm a king." The courier clears his throat, before unrolling the paper and saying,"Will prince Mathias of Tonitrus please step forward."

all the eyes at the table turn to Mathias, some in shock, some in anger. As He rises, all the eyes in the inn fall to him, many with similar reactions as the table group. He approaches the courier and says,"I am prince Mathias."

"Prince Mathias, her majesty queen Elsa of Arendelle would like to personally extend to you an invition to join her and the nobles of Arendelle for a ball later this evening. Shall I tell her you accept?" Mathias didn't reply, left completely shocked._'queen Elsa, invited me?'_

"Sir?" the courier asks again."Do you accept?" Mathias finally reacts by smiling and saying."Yes, tell the queen I accept."

**Ex:Well, it seems both of our gifted royals are developing crushes on one another. By the way, did you know that lightning actually comes from microscopic ice crystals in the sky clashing with eachother? How wild is that?!**

**Elsa: So you're saying his power comes from mine?**

**Ex: I can say no more. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite? Oh and don't forget to share this story with others. though I've steadily gained more views and followers, I want thundersnow to keep growing.**

**Elsa: Thundersnow! Thundersnow! It's about lightning and Ice! Thundersnow! Thundersnow! Getting reviews is nice! See you guys, when he next uploads! Let the read count riiiiiiiiiiise! We hope the number of followers grows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex: holy crap, I must apologize. The beginning of my weekend was brutal, and I didn't get the chance to write on friday at all. So this update comes a little late.**

**Elsa: Tell me about it. What am I supposed to do when you aren't writing?**

**Ex: I told you, when I'm busy, you can fix the fourth wall.**

**Elsa: No I can't, I don't know how.**

**Ex: I am not going to get into this right now. Anyways, songs will be added at some point during the next few chapters. It will be a trial and error basis, but I felt the need to let you know. Now on with the show.**

* * *

**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.**

**-Sarah Dessen**

Mathias was still smiling to himself as he prepared to go to the castle._'I got invited me back. Elsa invited me back.' _Just the thought of Elsa made him all too eager to return to the castle. After the courier had left, Mathias immediately went to tell his father. After reacting similarly to most of the people in the inn, they both prepared to head for the castle.

As Mathias was about to join his father, Alan walked into his room at the inn."So you received an invitation back, father must be overjoyed."

"What do you want Alan?"

"Nothing more than to wish you good luck. Though It's really a waste of time, you have no chance with the queen."

"I have no plans to court the queen."

"Don't try to deny it, I see the way your face lights up at the very mention of her. The looks of hatred you give me and all the other princes when we talk about her. I don't know why you seem to like her so much she's a freak of nature, though I suppose that makes sense."

"She is not a freak. She has a power that you can't possibly match. And as much as you'll never admit it, you're jealous of her. You're jealous of anyone with more power than you. And now you hate her for denying you a chance at power, and giving it to me instead."

"Bah, please." Alan mocked back, stepping closer to his brother."You are in no better position than I am now. I've seen the storms outside. You'll lose control. You'll hurt her kingdom, or you'll hurt her. Just like you did to your own mother." Finally having enough, Mathias punched Alan in the face, causing him to fall to the ground in a daze. He stood back up, ready to attack, but reconsidered, when he heard a the crack of lightning from outside.

"You're a monster, I don't care if the queen picks you. As long as you freaks are as far away from me as possible." Mathias moved to go at him, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father, who had come in from the other room when he heard the lightning."Mathias, control yourself." Mathias heeded his father's words, taking a deep breath to compose himself."As for you Alan." King Simon spoke, turning to his son."I expect better from you. How dare you speak ill of the dead?!"

"Father I-"

"Enough!" Simon yelled."We will continue this discussion when I return." He returned his gaze to Mathias."Come Mathias." They both exited the room, leaving an angry and hurt Alan to his thoughts.

"Why did you allow him to frustrate you Mathias?" Simon asked as they walked to the castle

"He brought up my mother."

"I know my son, but that doesn't excuse-"

"It excuses everything." Simon sighed, resigning to defeat on convincing him his actions were wrong. Mathias had been the same way since he was young. Non confrontational, but unwavering in his opinions and actions."Mathias, are you sure that's the only reason you lashed out at him? Is it possible that he insulted more than one person that caused your aggression?"

"I am used to suffering his insults by now."

"I was referring to the queen." Mathias didn't respond, so his father continued."Answer me this Mathias, do you have feelings for queen Elsa?"

"I…" Mathias paused, truly thinking on the question."I feel, a strong connection to her. She knows what if feels like to be born with a curse."

"Well, hopefully, that's all we need." Simon said as they approached the gate. presenting the invitation, the guards gave the signal and the gates were opened."Just remember why we're here. Don't get distracted by love." Mathias nods._'That was the plan.'_

* * *

Elsa is growing anxious, sitting on her throne watching the door to the ballroom. Despite the lies she told herself earlier, she really was excited to see Mathias again. But the ball had been going on for an hour now, and he had still yet to arrive. All the other princes had already arrived, both them and their fathers doing everything in their power to continue to try to win her favor.

If some of the princes were bad, some of their fathers were worse. All any of them talked about was the military and economic support they could provide. luckily, most of them had left shortly after arriving. Elsa had danced with every prince, and though some were quite talented, she was still distracted._'Why Hasn't he come. Did the courier find him, does he not want to return? Was it something I said, was it something I did?' _Elsa began to worry to herself. Just then however, the door opened slightly. The two doormen from both sides exchanging words, before the one on the inside turns around and clears his throat."announcing the arrival of king Simon and prince Mathias of Tonitrus." As Simon and Mathias entered, Elsa rose to meet them. As they grew closer to one another, Mathias began to breath a bit heavier. though he had been in her presence only hours before, he hadn't been nearly this close. Simon bows to the queen before saying,"Greetings your highness. It is truly an honor to meet you and to be welcome in your kingdom." Elsa smiled before replying."Thank you, your majesty. I do hope you plan on staying for a while."

"I'll always stick around for a good party, and it seems you know how to throw one." The king said, gesturing to the ballroom. And though the party had died down, he was correct. Ever since the gates had reopened, Anna insisted on having many parties and balls. after nearly a year of said events, the staff of the castle had become quite adept at preparation. The band was still playing, and many of those still gathered in the ballroom still danced."I'll leave you two alone to enjoy the evening." Simon said, giving Mathias one more look before going to greet some other nobles.

Elsa and Mathias remained standing where they were, both staring at their feet. Mathias dared a glance up at Elsa, and was again caught off guard by her beauty._'It is not possible for someone to look this good all the time.' _He thought to himself.

"Hi." He suddenly realizes that Elsa has spoken before turning around to see if anyone is behind him. There is no one, so he turns to face her again."H..Hi me?" Is the only response he can come up with._'Hi me? What's wrong with you?!' _But Elsa just smiles before saying,"Your father seems nice."

"Well he's not Alan, so that's something."

"I get the feeling you don't care for your brother much."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Though I admit from what I know of him he's not perfect, you should cherish time with your brother. I would give anything for thirteen years back with Anna." He notices her face grow sad at the thought of her isolation."I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about my brother when you lost your sister for so much time. Why do I always say the wrong things, I can go if you'd like." She shakes her head before replying."No, it's alright. You did nothing wrong, i just have a habit of creating awkward situations."

"Oh I don't know, you haven't done anything awkward since you met me. That counts for something, I'm the king of awkward. When I was a kid, every time I tried to make friends, they ran away or threatened to beat me up."

"So you didn't have any friends."

"Well, my oldest brother Oliver is eleven years older than me, and you know how things are with Alan. Mostly I just stayed in my room and read."

"Well, there's something else we have in common."

"I suppose things could have been worse. But look at us, two people standing around living in the past. Besides, no one as beautiful as you should be sad at her own party." She blushes at his compliment. "So…" He trails off, not really sure what to do. Then he hears the band start to play a new song, and Asks,"Would you like to dance." Elsa smiles and replies."Yes, though I should warn you, I'm not a very good dancer."

"Well that's fine, because I've never danced before in my life."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to lead?" she says with a playful smirk as she holds out her hand. He smiles in return, before taking her small hand in his. As there hands meet, Elsa feels a small shock shoot up her arm. Not painful, it actually feels nice, almost like when she uses her powers. At the same time, Mathias feels the coldness of her hand, and it slightly crawls up his arm. He takes comfort in the feeling, as the cold has never bothered him. To him, everyone else always seemed too warm.

As they enter the dance floor, she puts her hand on his shoulder, made only slightly difficult due to the fact that he's a good five inches taller than her. He puts his hand on her waist and they begin to dance. It's not really a dance, as they are mostly just circling around on the dance floor, but they are both happy. Elsa looks up into his eyes, and notices they look different than before. While Mathias' eyes were like storm clouds earlier in the day, they are calm now. They are still gray like clouds, but like an overcast, not a storm. As he looks back into her eyes, They are still a brilliant shade of icy blue, sparkling like freshly fallen snow in the sun.

They continue to stare into each others eyes, a moment of understanding passing between them. Though she can't say whether or not she's in love, Elsa feels something for this prince._'Maybe it could lead to something worthwhile?' _He is holding her close, and she rests her head on his shoulder, content. As the song ends, they pull back and look at eachother again."Thank you for coming here tonight Mathias."

"No queen Elsa, thank you for inviting me to come." They continue to spend their evening together. They talk about their pasts in isolation, the awkward sibling relationships, and Elsa tells him of the eternal winter and the great thaw.

"And so we sent Hans back to the Southern Isles and cut trade ties with Weselton."

"Hmm, you know I think I met prince Hans once. Does he have reddish hair with big sideburns?

"Oh my gosh that's him!"

"He came to the castle with his father once. All he did was whine about being last in line for the throne."

"Well, he was willing to do anything to get it."

"Well, had I known the trouble he was going to cause, I'd have killed him right there." Mathias says, mimicking a sword thrusting motion. they were currently sitting on a bench in the palace gardens near the pond. For the first time since arriving to Arendelle, Mathias was calm and the sky was clear. Elsa laughs before replying,"I don't think that would have been the best idea. Plus, if you killed him, you would have been arrested, and we never would have met." As she says this, her hand reaches out to touch his on the bench. Once again they feel the strange tingling and cooling sensation. Mathias looks at Elsa, still unable to fabricate how she can be so beautiful, and how she seems to like him. Suddenly however, his father's words come back to him. _'No time like the present.'_

"Elsa...there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Mathias, wha-" Before she can continue however, they hear a rustling in the bushes to their left."Who's there?" Elsa asks, rising to her feet. When she hears a sword draw, she launches a blast of ice at the bush. The bush is ripped from the ground, and behind where it stood stands a figure holding a sword."Come now Elsa, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Hans."

**Ex: DUN, DUN, DUN. Look who's back. I thought about leaving you guys with a happy cut off point after the dance, but I just couldn't do it.**

**Elsa: Why, why did you bring him into this?! We already had one asshole to deal with. I'll kill him!**

**Ex:** **Well, Elsa's not taking this so well, so I better calm her down. But before I go, listen to the song Clair de Lune during the dance, it adds to the ambience. Also review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: My ice spear crystallizes like and icy blast!**

**Ex: Elsa, put that down!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex: So after doing my very best to give you guys some suspense before uploading again, we have chapter eight. I'm also opening the chapter by thanking you guys again. I was really nervous about the way the first real scene of romance went, but the reviews were positive, so I feel better.**

**Elsa: Don't forget, If you have any particular song you'd like from the movie added with a little thundersnow twist, leave review or send him a PM. I'd say "send us" a PM, but he won't let me read them.**

**Ex: That's because you read the last couple and sent back sinister replies.**

**Elsa: They were not sinister! they were just littered with bad intentions towards Hans.**

**Ex: Anyway, on with the show.**

"Ah Elsa, it's so wonderful to see you again. How long's it been?" Hans spoke as he stepped closer, still carrying a broad smile.

"How did you-"

"Get here, quite simple really. After my return to the Southern isles I was dishonored. Stripped of my title, I was left to wander the world, hated by my own people. Everywhere I went I was hated.

"That hatred still holds here." Elsa responds, conjuring ice around his body up to his neck, preventing him from moving."Give me one good reason not to freeze you solid where you stand?!"

"Now Elsa, are you sure that's wise. Because I don't think that would bode too well for," He paused as he nods his head toward an archway on the other side of the garden."Anna and Kristoff." From the archway emerged Anna and Kristoff, gagged, hands tied behind their backs, with two men behind them, holding daggers to their throats.

"Anna." Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, they were coming home a day early to surprise you, and it was all to easy for my men to ambush the carriage." Hans mocked."Now remove the ice." Elsa, fearful for her sister and friend, made the ice vanish. Walking towards the young couple, Hans pointed his own blade at Anna."Now what's to stop me from taking this sword and-"

"What do you want Hans!?" Elsa yells.

"Simple, I want your kingdom. And I have the perfect way to get it." He says. He turns back to Elsa and Mathias."Not too long ago, I was approached by a man, who guaranteed he could get me inside the castle. And all it would take," He paused, turning to Mathias."Was him getting inside." Elsa turned to Mathias, the tears already forming began to fall."Mathias, it was you?"

"No Elsa I had-"

"You see Elsa." Hans cut in."All we had to do was get you alone in the castle. Then we could kill you, and blame it on an assassin. With your sister and this fool captured, I have all the leverage I need. For as long as I have him, Anna will do anything I ask. Including marry me once she becomes queen. The only loose end is you. And you won't defend yourself now, or Anna and Kristoff will die." Elsa thought about it to herself, and it all made sense. She was alone, and she had no way out. _'And all because I fell for the first charming prince I met.' _She thought to herself, her head dropping in defeat."And now, queen Elsa." Hans continued, hefting his sword."I'm going to do what I was robbed of one year ago." Elsa doesn't look up as he approaches. She knows she could defend herself, but she doesn't. If her death keeps Anna and Kristoff alive, so be it.

"No." She suddenly hears, a shadow falling in front of her. She looks up to see Mathias has put himself between her and Hans."I won't let you hurt Elsa." Hans falters for a moment, before letting out a mocking laugh."Are you crazy? No that's not even the right word, are you stupid?" _'Maybe I am crazy and stupid.' _Mathias thought to himself._'But I don't care what Elsa thinks of me right now, and I don't care who you are.' _"You will not touch her." Hans laughs again.

"Well, I suppose more blood will just leave more evidence of murder." he says before charging, sword poised to take Mathias' head. But before he Makes contact, Mathias thrusts his left hand forward. Elsa sees every detail as the black glove on his hand burns off, falling in ashes, and a bolt of lightning erupts from the palm of his hand, It strikes Hans in the chest, launching him backwards. He lands with a thud, his body seizing as the energy continues to course through him. Elsa see's the guards distracted by Han's convulsing body, and quickly launches icy blasts at both of them, freezing them in blocks of ice. She immediately runs over to Anna and Kristoff, thawing the men just enough to remove their grip and pull one of the daggers loose, cutting the ropes. Anna wraps her in a tight hug, crying in aftershock of fear and happiness that her sister and husband are safe. Elsa notices out of the corner of her eye that Hans has begun to attempt to rise. Before she can do anything however, Kristoff walks over and kicks him in the face, knocking him out."That's for threatening my wife and my sister!" Anna lets go of Elsa and runs to Kristoff, immediately wrapping him in an equally tight hug.

Elsa turns to look at Mathias, and see's him awkwardly trying to wrap a piece of cloth back around his hand. She walks over to him, and he lowers his gaze, not daring to her eyes. Elsa slowly raises her right hand to cup his face. He tenses at the contact at first, but doesn't back away. She raises his eyes to meet hers, and is surprised to see they have changed color again. Now, instead of the calm gray they were before, they are nearly white, wild and alive._'Like lightning itself.'_ Her attention is diverted however when a her eyes catch a glowing between them. She looks down to his hand, and even though he has managed to cover the palm, The glow is still coming through. She reaches her hand down and pulls the cloth loose, letting it fall to the ground. Elsa gasps at the symbol, feeling the heat radiating from it. It takes up almost his whole palm, and though she can't identify exactly what it is, she has the strangest feeling she's seen it before.

"I don't suppose now would be a good time to explain what I was going to say before." She looks up at Mathias, noticing the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And i spite of herself, she smiles back. And in that moment, any thought that Hans was telling the truth about Mathias' involvement are gone.

"I need to get those three locked up somewhere." She finally responds, gesturing to Hans and his thugs."And I need to make sure my sister and Kristoff aren't hurt." Anna and Kristoff are still standing where they were before, holding eachother in a tight embrace."But we will continue this discussion later. For now however, will you please get the guards and tell them to bring three sets of irons?" Elsa asks. Mathias nods, before turning to head for the door, Before he leaves however, he turns and asks,"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry." Elsa responds, turning and freezing Hans to the ground."Nothing's holding me back anymore."

**Ex: So this chapter was a little bit shorter, but we finally had the big reveal.**

**Elsa: Wow, and I thought my powers were cool.**

**Ex: Both of your powers are cool in different ways. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. Oh and BTW, the first song might come in the next chapter, and if not there, most definitely the one after that.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time! Oh, one more thing, take that Hans, haha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex: Alright guys, the last couple of chapters have been pretty heavy,but we're going to take a bit of a step back for a minute. Not that I feel this chapter is going to be worse than any of the others, it's just going to be a lot of exposition. Anyway, one more note. I've gotten a few reviews and PM's asking if the songs will hinder the story, and the answer is no. The story will always come first. Full details in the next chapter, as I'm sure you are ready for the story.**

Mathias arrived back at the ballroom, and immediately approaches the captain of the guard."Guard captain, I need you to come with me."

"On what authority?"

"Queen Elsa has asked me to-"

"The queen?! what's happened?"

"She's fine, but we need to hurry." The captain yells, for a group of guards off to his right, before gesturing for Mathias to lead him to Elsa. The crowd at the party notices this and begins to whisper among themselves. A few take a glance at Mathias' hand, and the whispers grow more fervent. Mathias wraps his hand in his cloak before heading for the exit.

After leaving the ballroom Mathias quickly leads them to the garden. Anna and Kristoff sitting on the same bench he and Elsa had before, with Elsa standing off to the side."Queen Elsa." The guard captain asks,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine captain Reynard, He however,"Elsa said, pointing to Hans."May be in need of medical attention." Mathias looked at Hans, and realized his attack was still having an effect. Even frozen to the ground, you could still see his body convulsing as whenever energy coursed through it."Gather his men too and take them to the dungeon."

"Yes my queen." Elsa turns to Anna, Kristoff, and Mathias and gestures for them to follow. She then heads for the doorway, unfreezing Hans and his men as she goes allowing the guards to chain them and lead them out the opposite direction._'Wow, even after all that, she manages to be a picture of grace and composure.' _Mathias thought to himself. He reaches the doorway, and Elsa her composed face breaks for a moment, the hints of a smile tugging her lips before turning to continue inside.

The four of them make their way back inside towards the ballroom. Kai and Gerda are waiting outside the doors that lead inside."Anna, Elsa!" Gerda cries as she runs to examine the girls."Are you okay." Elsa smiles at her childhood caregivers concern."I'm fine Gerda. However, would you please take Anna and Kristoff to be looked at."

"Of course."

"Elsa," Anna cuts in."We're fine seriously."

"Go with Gerda Anna, I have a matter of.." She pauses, and gestures with her head towards Mathias."Business, that needs to be discussed." Anna looks like she wants to argue, but Kristoff looks at her and shakes his head. Anna sighs, before following Gerda down another hallway."Elsa?" Kai says, getting Elsa's attention."What should I tell the guests. They are, as you can imagine, quite concerned."

"I will deal with them, do you know if king Simon is still in attendance?"

"Actually my queen, He left not to long before Mathias returned."

"Send someone after him. Tell them to tell him it's a matter concerning his son."

"Yes, your majesty." Kai replies before leaving the hallway. Mathias looks at her with an intrigued face"You're quite enforcive when you need to be."

"It comes with practice. I can't afford to appear weak." She replies before turning and entering the ballroom. All the guests talking ceases as Elsa enters the room, their eyes immediately trained on her."My dear guests, I'm sorry, but an incident has occurred, and I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." The nobles in attendance began to murmur amongst themselves once more, before filing towards the door. The members of the council in attendance approached Elsa.

"Your majesty." Councilmen Wallis questioned."What has happened?"

" I shall explain councilmen, but not here. Go to the council chamber, I will join you there shortly." The council leaves, and the ballroom is empty except for Elsa and Mathias. Elsa turns and walks toward the throne sitting at the edge of the room. Mathias follows keeping a step behind. Elsa reaches the throne and sits regally for just a moment, before she slumps into the throne. Her head falls into her hands, and she begins to cry. It's not a loud cry, as all Mathias can here is a few sniffles. Mathias kneels down in front of her, and unable to think of anything else, pulls her into a hug.

Elsa leans toward him, sliding out of her sitting position and joining him in kneeling in front of the throne. She rests her head on his shoulder, continuing to softly cry."It's alright Elsa."

"No it's not alright. Anna could have died tonight, Kristoff too. and I was powerless to stop it. If you hadn't been there…"

"Elsa," Mathias cuts her off, raising her face up to meet his, wiping her tears away with his thumb."It wasn't your fault. If anything, I hold the blame." Elsa looks at him questioningly, before he continues,"If I hadn't been here, you wouldn't have been in the garden alone. He may have still had them, but you wouldn't have been put in that situation. You could have come up with a plan. So I guess it was my fault in a way. But I didn't have anything to do with Han's plan. I wasn't trying to lure you out there. I mean I was, but only so I could… you know what I'm going to stop talking now." Elsa laughs before standing, pulling him up with her. she looks at him with a smile before pulling him in for another hug.

"Thank you Mathias. Now, I do believe I promised to meet with the council." She says as she pulls back, and the two of them leave the ballroom, his gloved right hand intertwined with hers.

" I don't understand." Councilmen Imrich asked."How did Hans get inside the castle with two other men and the princes and her husband."

"We need to perform a sweep of the castle perimeter for any weaknesses in the wall, as well as search the castle for any other threats." Councilmen Wallis decided. The rest of the council nodded their head in agreement.

"I have already instructed captain Reynard to handle both of those tasks." Elsa spoke, silencing the council."The reason I have gathered you here is to discuss far more dangerous issue. Hans wasn't acting alone."

"What?" A councilmen by the name of Lawrence asked in shock."Who would help such a man?"

"I do not know, but he told me of how he was approached by a man who said he could get me inside the castle, someone whom I believe was invited to this party." Many of the council began to cast looks at Mathias, who was standing to Elsa's right. Elsa noticed their stares and angrily stated."Before any off you begin accusing prince Mathias, remember that were it not for him, I would be dead and Hans would be one step closer to the throne." Before any of them can reply, Kai enters the room."Excuse me your highness, but king Simon has arrived."

"Thank you Kai. This council meeting is adjourned, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. If you would please give us some privacy."

"But queen Elsa-"

"Now." The council stands and exits the room, leaving only her, Mathias, Kai and king Simon in the room."Queen Elsa, it is an honor to see you again." She nods before replying." Hello king SImon, if you would please take a seat." He nods and sits down to her left. Elsa turns to Mathias and motions him to sit at her right. He does, and she takes ahold of his left hand, turning it palm up so they can all see the symbol.

"I assume you know about this." She says to Simon. He flinches at the sight of the mark, before replying with a nod."I assume you'll be wanting some answers."

"I think after what's happened here tonight she's entitled to some." Mathias cut in. Simon sighs before turning his gaze from the mark to Elsa."You must understand, this is one of my most carefully guarded secrets." He says, standing and walking over to the window."As you know, Mathias was born like you, Elsa. Only instead of ice and snow, He controls lightning."

"That much I have seen, but what of this symbol on his hand, I don't have anything like that?" Elsa asks. Simon visibly tenses, before answering."I don't know, but I don't think it matters. As far as I know, the nature of your power is the same." Elsa nods before asking,"So why have you come to Arendelle?"

"I had hoped that you could, cure Mathias in a similar way that you did yourself."

"Cure?" Elsa says, standing from her chair."There is no cure, it's just part of who we are."

"Perhaps cure is the wrong word. Control then. You have a grasp on your power, and I believe you could help him master his." Elsa turns to Mathias."You seems to have fairly strong control now."

"It's not all the time that I lose it."Mathias says."Most of the time, nothing happens, even when I try to use it. But, sometimes, it comes out and I can't control it at all."

"That sounds very similar to you Elsa." Kai says."After all, you were already twenty one when you first really lost control." Elsa cringes thinking about the eternal winter, but acknowledges Kai's statement. _'There's someone else like me. And if i could have gone to someone for help, I would have.' _ She approaches king Simon, drawing his attention away from the window."Alright King Simon, I'll do my best to teach Mathias to control his power." The kings sighs, relief evident across his face."Thank you queen Elsa. You truly do not know how much this means to me."

"Of course, king Simon. but for now, it is late. Kai, do we have guest rooms prepared."

"Yes queen Elsa."

"Would you please show The king to one of them?"

"Of course." Kai leads Simon out of the room, leaving Elsa and Mathias alone."So, is that what you were going to tell me before?"

"More or less, though I admit I'm glad he was here to do it. I couldn't have made it sound that convincing."

"I'm sure you'd have been fine." Elsa reassured."Now, I do believe it is time that we retired for the evening, I'll show you to the guest room." Mathias rises and follows Elsa down the hall. They walk in silence, only daring quick glances at each other."Well, here we are." Elsa says as they arrive at one of the guest rooms. They stand there in silence, before Elsa speaks up."Thank you again Mathias. You saved my family tonight, and for that I will be eternally in your debt."

"Nonsense, I did only what needed to be done." Mathias said, still not meeting her gaze.

"Still, thank you." Elsa replies, building up courage for what she is about to do. Before she can stop herself, she leans up and kisses him. though it's only on the cheek, the corner of her mouth is just grazing his. She pulls back, and he looks at her in disbelief. She gives him a small smile before saying,"Goodnight Mathias." and turning down the hallway. A large grin grows on his face as he watches her walk away. "Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

In the castle dungeon, Hans sits alone in his cell, eyes closed. He still feels the electric jolts coursing through his body, causing him to occasionally groan in pain. Suddenly, the faint whistling of wind coming through the small window of his cell causes his eyes to open. He is greeted by a tall figure in a black hooded cloak, floating in front of him."You failed Hans." the figure says in a deep, gravely voice.

"Well maybe someone should have told me about the guy who shoots lightning."

"You were well warned about prince Mathias."

"Fine, whatever. Just get me out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Hans asked in fear.

"My purpose is to make sure you cannot ruin the rest of our plans."

"Wait, no! Please!" A pained scream is the last thing that can be heard from the cell before a plume of black smoke flies out the window and disappears into the night.

**Elsa: Well that escalated rather quickly.**

**Ex: Elsa! Where were you during the opening?**

**Elsa: Don't change the subject. What was that thing?**

**Ex: I can't tell you, it will ruin the story. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite? Oh and don't forget my song question from the last chapter.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ex: Well guys, it's been a while. Well, based on how often I update. I had a rough streak of real life(Whatever that is) getting in the way of my writing. Also, I won't lie to you guys, songwriting got in the way. I won't say any names, but someone gave me an idea for a song that I just had to add. That being said, this chapter will feature our first song, sung to the tune of "For the first time in forever." It's very similar, but it has its own Elsathias(Thank you TheARTist567) twist. The song will be easy to spot and is easily skippable if you don't want to read it. It won't mess up the story at all if you ignore it(But please don't.)**

**Elsa: Also, if you have any questions or suggestions, do hesitate to send a PM.**

**Ex: Alright, we've talked for long enough, on with the show.**

Even after falling asleep with a smile, Mathias had a restless night. Nightmares had become a normal part of his routine. Well, not really nightmares so much as one nightmare. I always begins the same. A city, calm and peaceful, its residents going about their day carefree. Then suddenly storm clouds roll in. The people scream as wave after wave of lightning crashes down upon them, setting the whole city aflame. many of the people themselves are struck down by the bolts from the sky. The only thing that stops the fires is the heavy rain that follows.

And then, standing in the middle of it all, Mathias see's himself. His hand glowing bright with the power of the mark. As though suddenly realizing what he's done, he walks down the street, and among the bodies are people that he's known. Usually just a servant or a person he saw through the window of the castle, but there are the darker nights. On those nights, he sees his father, his brothers. Worst of all though, he'll see his mother, or at least what he knows of her from paintings. Crumpled, burned from the lightning. Tonight however, he see's new faces. Citizens of Arendelle, princes from the party, and even prince Hans. Then, one figure catches his eye. Still alive shaking visibly at the destruction and death, a female figure has her back turned to him. a figure with icy blonde hair.

Suddenly Mathias awakens, breathing heavily in a layer of cold sweat. The room is still dark, and rain pounds heavily on the window. In the distance, he see's a bolt of lightning, flinching at the sound of the thunder. He continues to listen to the sound of the rain. For as long as he remembered, Mathias didn't cry. Even at his worst, when sadness consumed him, he didn't cry. The only way anyone could tell of his sorrow was his silence and the rain. The rain was his tears, whatever the sorrow.

* * *

By the morning, the rain has gone, and the sky is clear of clouds. Elsa is awoken by the sound of Anna and Kristoff making their way down the hall. Anna is talking excitedly about something, but Elsa can't tell what. She smiles though, happy to hear Anna's spirit isn't broken after the events last night. Elsa stands and prepares for the day. As she exits her room, she can still hear Anna talking to Kristoff. She once again smiles thinking about the events of the past year as she walks to Mathias' room.

**Song number( Mathias: Bold, Elsa:Italicized)**

_I used to live life inside my door. I'm Glad I don't do that anymore._

_I hid away because my icy traits._

_For years I hid away from all, Away from people and from balls._

_Then one day we opened up the gates._

_I met actual real live people. Though some were totally strange._

_But wow am I so grateful for the change._

_Cause For the first time in forever, I had family, I had life._

_For the first time in forever, I was free both day and night. _

_And though an entire years gone by, I look at how much I've grown._

_And for the first time in forever, I was not alone._

"I had better go wake to Mathias. Wait a minute, Mathias!"

_Last night I stood there gown and all, Frowning and bored against the wall._

_The picture off of queen with poise and grace._

_I suddenly saw him enter there, A mysterious stranger, shy but fair._

_He brought a blush and smile to my face._

_Then we laughed and talked all evening, Which was totally was totally bizarre. _

_He's not like anyone I've met so far._

_For the first time in forever, I may have actually had some fun._

_For the first time in forever, I made a connection with someone._

_And although the nights ending was crazy, I've gained a second chance._

_And for the first time in forever, I may have found romance?_

(Music break)

**I let her in, I let her see.**

**The danger being around me brings.**

**Conceal, don't feel.**

**I let it go.**

**Made one wrong move now all Arendelle knows.**

**In the end it was okay.**

_Yes everythings okay._

**She didn't run away.**

_I will not run away._

**Maybe things are looking up, today.**

_Today._

_For the first time on forever, (_** I let her in I let her see.)**

_I may find something worth dreaming of. ( _**The danger being around me brings.)**

_A chance to change my lonely world( _**Conceal.)**

_A chance that I've found love?( _**Couldn't conceal, I let it go.)**

_I thought it'd all end tomorrow, but it's just begun today._

_And for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I won't run away! _

**End song.**

Elsa found herself deep in thought on the way to Mathias' room._ 'I wasn't to forward with that kiss, was I? No of course not, it was only on the cheek. I was just thanking him, right, right?' _Elsa sighed. _'Look at you. You scolded Anna for agreeing to marry a man she just met, and here you are letting one into the castle. Of course, I picked the better looking one, wait, what?' _

Elsa couldn't figure out for the life of her what Anna had found so attractive about Hans. He isn't ugly, but those sideburns are a deal breaker. Then her thoughts turned to Mathias. His hair was long and messy, but so was hers if she could help it. The only thing wrong with that however was that it often got in his eyes, and oh how Elsa loved those eyes.

She is suddenly greeted by those eyes as she rounds a corner and walks straight into Mathias. Startled, she jumps back, falling on the ground."Elsa! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there. You aren't hurt are you?" Elsa blushes in embarrassment, before rising and brushing imaginary dust off her ice dress."Oh don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, I walked into you."

"Well, yes but I was the one just standing here in the middle of the hallway."

"Do you have to try to make everything your fault?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, no. It just usually is that way. So, where were you heading?"

"Actually, I was coming to get you. I was hoping you would join me for breakfast."

"But of course, lead the way your majesty." Mathias replies with a smirk, throwing in a bow. _'He and Kristoff are going to get along just fine.' _Elsa thinks with a smile. The two of them turn and walk toward the dining hall. As they enter, they interrupt the middle of Anna and Kristoff's conversation.

"I'm just saying, it could be true love."

"Anna, I'm not saying it isn't. I'm just saying that you know how she-"

"Might I ask what this conversation is about?" Elsa cut in, causing them both freeze at the sight of her. "Elsa." Anna finally replied."Good morning, we were just, uh, discussing this book I was reading."

"A book?"

"Yes, a book. In said book, a man and woman meet, and they immediately build a relationship. I think it's true love, but Kristoff says it doesn't exist."

"I'm not saying it doesn't exist. I only said that it was suspicious that he showed up when he did, and that she has issues with trust." Elsa turns and Mathias giving him an apologetic smile, before responding."Well, if you two are finished discussing this book of yours, I believe formal introductions are in order. May I present prince Mathias, of Tonitrus. Mathias, this is my sister, princess Anna, and her husband, Kristoff." The three of them sit there for a few seconds before Anna stands and walks over to Mathias. She stares at him for a moment, before pulling him into a hug. Mathias is taken aback, looking to Elsa. She just shrugs, not knowing what to say. Anna pulls back and says,"Thank you for saving my sister. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You don't have to. It was nothing."

"No it wasn't nothing." Kristoff says, walking over to the two of them."You saved Elsa, who I consider to be my sister. You saved my life, and most importantly you saved Anna from being married to that lying bastard. You have my thanks as well."

"I appreciate your kind words, but really, it was nothing. I only did what any decent person would do. Well, aside from the lightning part of course."

"Hey," Anna asks."Can you do that again?"

"Not most of the time."

"Drat. Now I'll never know what snow and lightning look like together." Elsa laughed at her younger sisters reaction."I think, if introductions are over, we should sit down." Before they took their seats however, the doors to the dining hall opened, and king Simon walked in.

"King Simon." Elsa greeted."Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Unfortunately, I have to be off. My kingdom has gone without it's king long enough. I only came to say my farewell. Mathias, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mathias nodded and followed his father out the door."Firstly, Mathias I must discuss business. You are here for one reason, you understand that?"

"Yes father."

"Good. With that said, you will hear no argument from me should events cause you to uh, prolong your stay."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

When you reach my age, you'll start to pick up on a few things. Including that look in your eye when you look at Elsa." Mathias didn't respond, so his father continued."I know you have a way of selling yourself short." He paused again before continuing,"And I know that I am partly to blame, But never forget, she saw something in you, and that's what brought you back here." Mathias nodded."Thank you, father."

"I will return in a month to check on the progress of things. Goodbye my son." Simon finished before turning and walking down the hall. _'Maybe he's right.' _Mathias turned to re enter the dining hall. _'Maybe I do have a chance.' _he thought. That is until he walked in and saw Elsa, smiling as Anna told her of the many adventures of her and Kristoff's honeymoon. _'How does someone manage to look so beautiful all the time?' _He walked to the table and took a seat to Elsa's left."Your father seemed eager to return to Tonitrus."

"I'm sure he is. As much as he trusts Oliver, he didn't want to leave his kingdom."

"I can understand his concerns. I would hate to leave Arendelle alone for too long."

"Hey!" Anna interjected."I'd be fine in charge."

"I'm sure you would. Now, if there are no more interruptions, we can eat." After breakfast was served, the four of them exited the dining hall and made their way to the castle foyer."Anna may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes Elsa what is it?"

"I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes, and I need someone to show Mathias around. After all, this is going to be his home for the next month."

"Of course. Ooo, we can show him around town, there are lots of cool places we can visit. Come on Kristoff, let's get Sven ready to go!" Before he could object, Anna grabbed Kristoff by the wrist and pulled him out the door. Mathias laughed,"Where does she keep all of that energy."

"I've been wondering that for nineteen years." They both laugh, before Mathias notices a slight sadness to Elsa's features."I don't suppose that council meeting has anything to do with my father's request."

"We had a very busy month planned, and now we have to reschedule many previously planned events."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't-"

"Shh." Elsa cut him off."You did nothing wrong. My decisions are my own, and I must deal with them." He nods, and they stand there for another moment, neither wanting their time together to end."You had better go, Anna doesn't like to be kept waiting." Mathias smiles in agreement, turning to head toward the door."How long do you suppose your meeting will last."

"It shouldn't take more than a few hours. I'll be free most of the afternoon if you wanted to… unless of course you don't-"

"No, I'd like that." She smiles. a genuine, happy smile."I guess I'll see you when you get back then." With that, they depart, both looking forward to the afternoon.

**Ex: Holy frozen fractals guys. I know we had another standard chapter after all that action, but this is categorized under romance after all.**

**Elsa: I still want to know what that thing was at the end of the last chapter.**

**Ex: All in good time Elsa. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. And let me know if I should keep doing the songs.**

**Elsa: Don't forget to share and send PM's with suggestions or song ideas. See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ex: So before we continue, I need to thank you guys again. the feedback I've been getting keeps thundersnow's time between updates short. I would keep writing regardless, but the support makes me do it constantly.**

**Elsa: What about the songs?**

**Ex: I was just getting to that. So, you guys have spoken, and songs will continue. There isn't one in this chapter, but I'm telling you guys so you won't panic.**

**Elsa: That's good, I watched you when you were writing earlier, and I was panicking.**

**Ex: Well don't. And I told you to stop watching me when I write. You try to spoil plot points by replying to PM's.**

**Elsa: I would never. but seriously, don't hesitate to PM with ideas, you can even ask for me specifically if you want with questions that he doesn't answer.**

**Ex: I don't think that's the best idea. Also of note, I had to reupload a few chapters. No differences to the story, but I finally figured out how to add page breaks. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

"How could you agree to something like that?"

"Queen Elsa, I really must advise against this."

"We have far to busy of a schedule this month to afford you-"

"Enough!" Elsa said, cutting of the protests of the council. After telling them of the deal she had made With king Simon, they had broken into a frenzy of arguments against it."I have made my decision, and more importantly, I made a promise."

"Queen Elsa," Imrich asked,"I would please ask you to reconsider. We have so much planned for the next month. And-"

"Nothing is set in stone yet, any event you have will just have to wait."

My queen, that isn't the only issue at hand." Wallis interjected."We know so little about Tonitrus. It's a far away kingdom, and we don't have many diplomatic ties to it."

"All the more reason to do something to change that."

"While I agree, we don't know the true intentions of prince Mathias, or his father. It could all be some kind of plan against us."

"If any plan had been in place, he wouldn't have helped me. He would have let Hans take my life, probably joined up with him."

"That may not necessarily be the case." Imrich pointed out."We have yet to interrogate Hans. They could still be in league with each other."

"I will take care of the interrogation, but my decision is final. We will discuss this no more."

"But queen Elsa-"

"You heard her Imrich." Councilmen Lawrence cuts him off."The matter is done." Elsa smiles on the inside, glad that she at least has some council support."Thank you Lawrence. Now, I assume we have more important business to discuss. Kai, what's else is on the agenda?"

"Well your highness, most of what's left had to do with two more balls planned this month. Though now I assume those are cancelled."

"Move them back until I say otherwise."

"Yes your highness."

"Anything else?"

"Well we have trade issues to discuss and the matter regarding tax reductions." Elsa sighed, it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, Mathias was doing his best to keep up with Anna. Though they had taken the sled to start their journey, they ventured on foot to visit the shops in the town square. After a few minutes, both he and Kristoff were exhausted."Is she always like this?" Mathias asked.

"No, sometimes she needs to sleep. It could be worse though, she hasn't had any-"

"Chocolate!"

"Today." Just as he said it, Anna exited the candy shop they had just visited, a large bag of in hand."Anna, I think you may have a problem." Kristoff said, smiling playfully at his wife.

"I do not. Besides, we haven't been here for a while."

"We came here two days before our wedding. You said it was so you could, as you put it.'gather supplies.' Anna just stuck her tongue out at him, before replying."I guess that means you don't want me to share."

"Wait a minute, I never said-"

"Nope, you're too late. I guess Mathias and I will have to eat it all ourselves."

"Give me the bag."

"No." Was all Anna said before she ran. Kristoff groaned, but chased her none the less. Mathias just laughed as the two of them ran about the street. They truly were young and in love. Suddenly, a voice called out,"Anna! Kristoff!" Mathias looked at the direction it came from. He was surprised to see a small, misshapen snowman walking towards them."Olaf, hi!" Anna greeted, leaning down to hug the snowman."Where have you been?" Anna asked as she walked back to the sled where Mathias was standing."I was on the mountain with Marshmallow."

"How is that big lug doing?" Kristoff asked, taking the bag out of Anna's hand as he walked past."Hey!"

"He's fine, but he says you guys should visit more."

"It's a long way up the mountain Olaf, why doesn't he ever come down here?"

"He doesn't like to leave the ice palace for too long."

"Well he was made to defend it. Besides, if Elsa had her way, she'd live up there too." Kristoff said.

"Well why not, it's beautiful." Olaf said, going to greet Sven," Hi Sven, and hi…" He pauses when he see's Mathias."Well I don't know you, but hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Umm, hi Olaf. I'm Mathias."

"Mathias! I've heard people talking about someone named Mathias." Mathias is shocked to hear his name has spread so quickly."What did they say?"

"They're saying you saved Elsa."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one guy said he heard you fought off ten guys unarmed. Did you?"

"Well, no. I only hit one guy, Elsa took out the other two."

"Oh. Either way, you helped Elsa, and that makes you my friend." Olaf replies before hugging Mathias' leg."Well, it's past noon, we'd better get back to the castle." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, someone," Anna says, giving Mathias a look."Has an afternoon date with Elsa."

"I wouldn't call it a date."

"Well, it's going to be you two, alone, hanging out. I'd call that a date. Plus, you two like each other."

"I never said that."

"So you're saying you don't like her?"

"No, I mean… I don't know what I mean."

Anna," Kristoff says, intervening as they board the sled."Leave him be. Let's go Sven." As they head back to the castle, Mathias suddenly grows nervous. _'It's not a date, is it? No, she's just being friendly. We're going to spend a lot of time around each other, might as well start soon right?' _He is also suddenly hyper aware of the way he looks, smoothing out his gray shirt and brushing the hair out of his face. Anna notices this and says."You look fine Mathias. Elsa won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"That is not my intention. I just want to look...nice."

"Yeah Anna, what's so wrong about that?" Kristoff says, once again giving Anna a look."Nothing." She replies, still thinking about her sister's new relationship."Nothing at all."

* * *

After her meeting with the council, looked to the clock, and realized it was only just after noon. She decided to see how the interrogation of Hans was going before getting ready for her date with Mathias._'Wait, what?' _She scolded herself. _'It's not a date, we're just, getting to know eachother better. I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together for the next month.' _She continued to make her way to the castle dungeon. As she entered, she approached captain Reynard, who was sitting at his desk near the door to the cells."Your majesty." He said as he stood, greeting her with a bow."I assume you're here about Hans."

"Has he said anything worth noting?"

"Actually your majesty, something happened last night." Elsa gives the captain a questioning look."Does it have to do with what Mathias did to him?"

"No actually. All traces of the lighting seem to have vanished. But what happened is much stranger. Unlike his counterparts, he was quiet in his cell. Then, one of the guards heard him talking, but he couldn't hear what he was saying over the rambling of the other two. As the guard approached the cell, he and the others let out horrible screams. Now none of them will respond to anything."

"Do we have any idea what's caused this."

"No. I brought in a physician, but he was just as baffled as I was. The only conclusion he could come to was madness."

"That doesn't make sense." Elsa said as she paced in front of Reynard's desk."Hans is cruel and power hungry, but he isn't insane. And the screams, all at once, it doesn't add up."

"My thoughts as well. And there's still the matter of how they entered the castle grounds in the first place. I checked and double checked the inner and outer defenses, and there were no holes." Elsa sighed. So much didn't make sense. How did Hans get in, what happened that caused his sudden madness. And more importantly, who was behind him."Your highness, as much as I know this bothers you for me to ask, are you sure we can trust prince Mathias?"

"I don't have a doubt in my mind. He saved me and my family, that's all I need."

"Of course your highness. I will continue the investigations." Elsa gave him a nod, before leaving the dungeons. As she walked toward her room, she could see Kristoff's sled enter the castle ground through a window. As it stopped near the stables, Anna and Olaf both jump off happily. She was surprised to see Olaf back, but didn't think too much of it. Her attention turned to Mathias, Laughing happily alongside Anna and Kristoff. Elsa smiled, happy to see them all getting along. She entered her room, and began making sure she was presentable. She made sure her hair was straight, and that her dress was smooth."Why am I fussing so much over this?" She said to herself out loud. _'Because you like him and are to afraid to admit it to anyone but yourself.' _She heard from a voice inside her head. She mentally scolded herself again."Don't go too fast. Conceal. don't feel."

"You only say that anymore if you're truly flustered." Elsa jumped, turning to Anna smiling from the doorway."Anna, I know we have an open door policy, but you could knock."

"I hate knocking." Anna replied, walking in and sitting on Elsa's bed."Now what is it that you have to, 'conceal, don't feel'?"

"Nothing."

"Elsa, don't lie to me." Elsa sighed, knowing that Anna wouldn't leave the matter be."Anna, what's it like to be in love?"

"I don't see what that has to do with...wait. Oh I see. You're falling in love with Mathias aren't you?" Anna said with a smirk."Don't be ridiculous Anna. You can't fall in love with someone after two days."

"I fell in love with Kristoff after two days."

"I wouldn't say you fell in love after two days either. Yes, you two eventually found love, but it was nearly eight months before you were engaged."

"I'm just saying that you never know who your true love is, or when they'll come into your life. You feel something for him don't you?" Elsa nodded in reply."Then don't be afraid to go for it."

"I… I don't know if I can." Anna noticed the sadness and fear on her sister's face. She stands and approaches her sister, who is watching Mathias in the courtyard as he, Olaf, and Kristoff try to find Olaf's nose. How it goes missing she'll never know. Mathias finally finds and near the castle wall. When he helps Olaf reattach it, Olaf grabs him in a hug. Mathias just laughs and hugs the little snowman back. Anna see's Elsa's eyes light up at the interaction with Olaf."Elsa, I know how hard it is for you to show your emotion. But believe me when I say, you don't need to be afraid of it."

"It's not that I fear to show my emotions."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Elsa."

"I'm afraid…. I'm afraid of rejection." Anna isn't surprised by Elsa's answer, but laughs none the less."Is that really what this is all about?"

"You didn't need to laugh."

"No Elsa, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation. Trust me, rejection is the least of your worries."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say, he may have been more flustered on the ride home than you are now. But come on, it's nearly one. You're late for your date." Before Elsa could reply, Anna grabbed her and pulled her to the courtyard. As they enter the courtyard, Mathias and Kristoff approached the doors, Olaf still running about the courtyard with Sven."there you two are. What took you guys so long?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa was just finishing some business." Anna replied, winking in Elsa's direction. Elsa ignores her and says,"So, what are your plans for the rest of today?"

"Well, we haven't gone to see the trolls in a while." Anna turned to Kristoff. "What do you think Kristoff, time for a little family reunion?"

"I suppose it was going to happen eventually. I warn you though, they are going to be chattier than usual with us being married."

"We'll manage. So, what about you two?" Elsa was about to reply, when she realized something. She had been so busy this morning, she hadn't thought of anything to do. She looked at Mathias, but he just returned her look. Neither of them had thought what their plans were."We'll...figure something out."

"Alright. Don't expect us back for dinner. The trolls always feed us when we're up there."

"No matter what we say." Kristoff says as he and Anna head for the sled once again. Olaf follows behind them, and Elsa and Mathias just look at eachother once again. _'Well, damn.' _Mathias thinks to himself, before a smile breaks out on Elsa's face. Mathias is confused at first, before she begins to laugh."What?" Mathias asks.

"It's just, I was so worried all morning about if I would say or do something stupid, and I didn't even know what we were going to do." Mathias thinks about what Elsa has said, before he joins her in laughter."I suppose that is funny, considering I was doing the same thing." They both continued to laugh for nearly a full minute before composing themselves. Mathias then says,"So, you did invite me, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm." Elsa says, thinking for a moment."Well, have you ever been ice skating?"

"To be perfectly honest, before yesterday I'd never seen snow up close."

"Really."

"Nope. In Tonitrus, we get warm rain in the summer and cold rain in the winter. The only snow we ever got was in the mountains, and I've never been there."

"Well then." Elsa says, holding up her hand, icy magic swirling about her fingers."I guess we're going to remedy that."

* * *

**Ex: It's official, fridays are not my friend when it comes to writing. They somehow manage to be my busiest day. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. And don't worry, I have a song planned out for the next chapter.**

**Elsa: And don't forget to comment or PM If you have any questions or suggestions. See you guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ex: So before we get started, I got a couple reviews asking me to update more often. I know the last few updates have had some wait time on them but trust me when I say this was not my intention. If possible, I would sit down with a gas tanker full of caffeinated anything and the frozen soundtrack playing in the background and not rest till I finished thundersnow.**

**Elsa: That doesn't sound very healthy at all.**

**Ex: The truth is what it is. Anyway, real life gets in the way(Again, whatever that is), but I am pouring all my free time into writing, I promise.**

**Elsa: Don't worry guys, I get on his case enough for all of us.**

**Ex: That you do. Also, we have a song this chapter, set to the tune of,"Love is an open door(I hate Hans, but I love this song). Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Affections are like lightning, you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen.

-Lee Lacocca

Mathias had heard that Elsa's powers were beautiful, but was still surprised and captivated at the power and beauty behind the ice and snow. She launches a blast of ice into the air, creating a cloud. Snow falls from the cloud, and she blasts the ground beneath their feet, causing snow to appear there as well."Woah." is all Mathias can say as he steps into snow for the first time. He takes in a deep breath, and watches the air steam as it exits."Is it always this cold when you do this."

"I'm sorry, I can make it warmer if you-"

"No, it's fine. In fact, it's nice. I've always prefered the cold." Elsa smiles with relief."Thank you. I've never been able to feel the cold, so I sometimes forget that it affects others."

"I feel the cold, but I take, comfort in it. Rain and wind are cold, and they seem to be part of the package."

"I suppose so. Now, I have a question for you." She replied, picking up some of the snow off the ground."Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Anna and Kristoff had just left the castle grounds on their way to meet the trolls. As they made their way through the city, Kristoff looked at Anna and said,"Anna, subtlety isn't really your thing is it?"

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Anna. I can see the gears turning in your head, trying to find ways to get Elsa and Mathias together."

"I only told them what they needed to hear."

"Whatever you say."

"I think they look nice together." Olaf said from the back of the sled.

"See Kristoff, I'm not alone."

"I'm just saying, don't push them. You know how Elsa is about her feelings, and from what I know about Mathias, he's the same way."

"That's why I need to push them. Neither one will make a move by themselves."

"Just let them go at their own pace. They definitely have a connection, but they will see in their own time. Trust me, I'm a love expert." Anna just sighed."Fine, but they aren't making progress in a month, I'm going to have to push them along." Kristoff just shook his head. After a few minutes of silence, a few outbursts from Olaf excluded, Kristoff asked,"Do you think we should tell grand Pabbie about Mathias."

"Why would we need to do that."

"I feel like he could help."

"Well, I suppose we can. It can't hurt to get some help."

"Exactly." Near the edge of town by the road that led to the mountain, a large group of people was gathered. They seemed to be standing around an old man telling some sort of story."I'm tellin' ya, I saw it! there was a demon flying over the city."

"You're insane old man."

"It was there, I say. It was large, cloaked, and it flew into the mountains." The people around him continued to laugh as the sled went by."What do you make of that?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"They're probably right. I mean, we've seen some strange things, but a demon? It just seems a little too strange."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I saw something flying over Elsa's palace last night." Olaf cut in."It looked kind of like what that guy said."

"Hold up." Kristoff said, slowing the sled down and looking back at Olaf."You saw something like that?"

"Yeah. I was sitting outside with Marshmallow, when a big black thing flew over the castle. Marshmallow growled at it, but it just kept flying, so he left it alone. Why?" Kristoff turned and looked at Anna, who had a look of concern on her face."I think we have a couple things to tell Pabbie about."

* * *

'_Hmm, I could get used to this snow stuff.' _Mathias thought. He and Elsa had been in the courtyard for hours, and much like his time with her last night, was enjoying every minute of it. They had built two snowmen, and though hers was far better than his, she still complimented him on his first try. Of course when he said she cheated using her ice powers, she conjured up a ball of snow and threw it at him, causing a snowball fight to ensue. She once again won, her previous experience against Anna and Kristoff paying off."I still say you cheated."

"That's what they all say, even when I don't make the snowballs appear in my hand. I won, you lost, The snow queen remains undefeated." She said with a smirk, before gliding away on her skates. They were currently skating on the frozen water of one of the larger ponds in the courtyard. Elsa was gliding gracefully, and Mathias, well, he hadn't fallen yet. Elsa laughed as he tried to keep up with her, doing his best to keep his balance. As he nearly fell, only just catching himself on the edge of the fountain, she skated by and dropped a ball of snow she created on his head. She skated away laughing as he brushed the snow off before replying,"You know if you keep that up, I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

"Oh really?" Elsa replied, conjuring up another ball of snow and throwing it as she passed again. He dodged it, but nearly fell doing so."I'm not convinced." Mathias frowned before getting an idea. He took of his right glove and timed the pattern of her glides across the the ice. Then as she closed in for another pass, he pointed at the ice, and a small bolt of lightning hit the ice. Creating a small hole in the ice, Elsa couldn't react fast enough to dodge it. Her skate caught in the hole, causing her to lose her balance. Before she hit the ground however, Mathias grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back up.

She suddenly found herself facing his storm gray eyes. _'Oh the things those eyes do to me.' _"Umm, hi." She said.

"Hi. I told you that was going to happen."

"I thought you couldn't control your power."

"Most of the time I can't. I'm honestly surprised that worked." Elsa just raises an eyebrow at him, before skating off again, this time hand in hand. As they continued to skate around, Elsa doing her best to go slow just to maintain contact, she began to think about what Anna had said. _'Wow, Anna was right. All I had to do was stop worrying about showing emotion.'_

Mathias continued to watch the way Elsa moved on the ice. _'Graceful and beautiful, same as always.' _He was about to berate himself again, before a voice in his head screamed, _'Stop lying to yourself, you know what you feel.' _He considered what the voice, or rather, he had told himself. Mathias then smiled to himself, realizing how wrong he'd been. _'I do feel something for Elsa, and that's okay. She is at least willing to be my friend, at that's all that matters.'_

**Song number( Mathias: Bold, Elsa:Italicized, underlined bold:both)**

_All my life I've been closing doors in everyone's face._

_And then suddenly I bumped into you._

**I've been living my whole life feeling like a waste.**

**Like an extra who'd never be, equal to the first two.**

_But with you_**.(But with you, I'm not a waste.) **_I see your face._

**And it's nothing like I've ever known before.**

**Love is an open door.**

**Love is an open**_**, **__door__**(**_**door)**

**Love is an open door**_**, **__with you, _**with you, **_with you, _**with you.**

**Love is an open door. **

_**(Music break)**_

**I mean it's crazy, We share eachothers-**

_Storm powers, _**Though different in many ways.**

_I've never met someone, _**With burdens just like me.**

**Snow, and lightning.**

**Our powers and isolation, can't help but draw comparison.**

**You, **_and I, _**were, **_ just _**meant to be.**

_Say goodbye_**(Say goodbye) ****to the pain of the past.**

**We don't have to feel it anymore.**

**Love is an open door.**

**Love is an open **_door_**(door.)**

**Life can be so much more**_**, **__with you, _**with you, **_with you, _**with you.**

**Love is an open ****door**_(door)._

**End song.**

Their day continued on like that. Laughing, joking, and for the first time in forever, Mathias and Elsa didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

As Anna and Kristoff arrived in the trolls valley, they were immediately swarmed by the little creatures."Anna and Kristoff are back!"

"How was the wedding?"

"How did the honeymoon go?"

"When are you having a baby?" Kristoff just covered his face, still embarrassed by his families open attitude and general disregard for boundaries. Anna just laughed it off and began telling the trolls of the past week."And then, just when it looked like Hans was going to kill Elsa, Mathias put himself between them and hit Hans with a bolt of lightning." The trolls begin to chatter amongst themselves at the ending of Anna's tale.

"The queen's met someone."

"With powers like her-"

"And Hans came back." All the trolls fall silent as grand Pabbie rolls to the front of the group."Pabbie." Kristoff asks."Do you know anything about other people born with powers like this?"

"While I know it's possible, the odds of two meeting like this, both of royal blood, is surprising."

"Do you think he can be trusted?"

"That is not for me to say, but if Elsa believes he is, I don't see why not. Even so, there isn't much he could do to her, even if he tried."

"Why is that?" Anna asked."Lightning and ice are like the fire and water of their own elemental domain. But while fire and water have a aggressive relationship, lightning and ice have respectful boundaries. They leave each others season alone, and cannot easily hurt the other. Unless…"

"What is it Pabbie?"

"Nothing, it's nearly impossible. But, I would have Elsa and this prince visit here. I may be able to offer some advice upon further examination of his power."

"Thank you, Pabbie." Anna said."I'll let Elsa know."

"Pabbie, one more thing."

"Yes Kristoff."

"On the way here, we heard some townsfolk talking. One of them said he saw some kind of demon. I didn't think anything of it, but then Olaf said he saw something too."

"Aw, yes. I was hoping I was wrong. I didn't see any demon, but I did feel a dark presence enter the valley for just a moment during the night. It was brief, but whatever this creature was, it was immensely powerful in the ways of darker forms of magic."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Han's plan." Pabbie sighed, thinking for a moment."I won't guarantee anything. It takes a very dark soul to work with something as powerful as this. As conniving and deceitful as Hans has shown he can be, I don't think he could have, or would have, summoned such a thing."

"Then where would it have come from?"

"I don't know Kristoff, I truly don't know."

* * *

After finally returning to the castle, Elsa and Mathias enjoyed their dinner quietly together, occasionally laughing at the events of the day. after their late dinner, they both decided to head for bed. Mathias walked Elsa to her bedroom."Well, here it is." Mathias said as they arrived."Thank you for today Mathias, I really needed it."

"Of course Elsa, the pleasure was all mine. Besides, we're going to have a lot of busy days ahead of us, nice to take one to relax." Elsa smiles and nods"I do suppose you're right. After all, I did promise your father to help you with your powers. You should get some rest." They stand there in silence for just a moment, both thinking about the previous evening. _'Should I kiss him again, would that be appropriate?' _Elsa thought. Before she could answer her own question however, Mathias leans in and kisses her. Still only on the the cheek, but once again the corners of their lips touch. He pulls back, a blush creeping on to their faces."Well, um. goodnight Elsa." Mathias says, before quickly walking away.

Elsa just stands there for a minute, a huge grin on her face. _'He kissed me. He, kissed me!' _Realizing she's still in the hallway, she quickly enters her room before shutting the door and leaning her back against it. She lets out a content sigh as she lowers herself to the floor, a huge grin still plastered on her face."I'll thank Anna for her advice later."

**Ex: ah look at our two love birds. Now before I say anything else, I need to tell you guys something. As I was finishing this chapter, I came very close to seeing actual thundersnow, or something close to it. It was snow/hailing pretty hard, and there was some pretty heavy lightning. It was like Mathias was loose in my city.**

**Elsa: Mathias! he's here?! I have to go find him *rushes out the door*.**

**Ex: Wait, Elsa! Well I need to go catch Elsa. Review, follow, possibly favorite. Hope you enjoyed the song, and see you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ex: Hello again everyone. I talked last chapter about how real life is getting in the way, and that has continued to happen. But I am seriously doing my best to focus as much time as I can to thundersnow. I have freed up as much of my schedule as I can, and it's all for you guys.**

**Elsa: So update times will be shorter moving forward. Or should be, it depends on how much writers block he encounters.**

**Ex: Which hasn't happened since like chapter 3, so we should be okay. Also, for those of you who've read the last chapter before I published this one, I did have to go back and update it. No changes to the story, but it didn't like my underlines from google docs. So I had to go in and add them, making the duet part of the song actually show up. Speaking of songs, this chapter features a song to the tune of, "Do you want to build a snowman." When I said someone suggested a song that I just had to add, this is it. It's also the reason we had an almost 3 day update gap a few chapters ago, but I think it will be worth it. I'm sorry to make this authors note any longer, but one more thing. This song number is a montage, taking up a couple of weeks as Elsa and Mathias try to figure out his power. That being said, It drives the story, with pieces of dialogue cutting in. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Mathias is walking through the streets of Arendelle, the buildings still burning in the heavy rain. People lay dead around him, most are unfamiliar, some are not. Many he saw last night. Nobles from the party, guards from the castle.

Then a head of red hair catches his eye. Kneeling on the ground, holding someone in their arms. He knows that red hair anywhere."Anna!" He yells out, running to the princess of Arendelle. As he approaches, he hears a faint voice on the wind. _'Why? Why?' _The voice is familiar, but he can't place it. When he gets closer, he gets a good look at the figure in her arms. Tall, burly, and with blonde hair."Kristoff. No, no! Anna, I'm sorry." She doesn't respond, continuing to cradle Kristoff in her arms."Anna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen." _'Why? Why!' _The voice calls out again. He still gets no response from her."Anna? Anna!" He is suddenly turned around and greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes."WHY!"

* * *

Elsa is awoken from her sleep by the loud crash of thunder. As she sits up, she can still see the lightning receding in the clouds. "Mathias." She immediately leapt up from her bed and dashed down the hall. When she arrived at his door, she knocked, waiting for a response. Not getting one she called out,"Mathias?" After a moment of silence, he finally replied."You can come in." She opened the door slowly and entered the room. After shutting it behind her, Elsa looked to see Mathias sitting in the window nook, staring out the window. As she approached him, she noticed what looked like black lines scorched across the walls. They are very thin, but the number of them makes them stand out. She looks up to the ceiling, and realizes that there are clouds in the room, lightning still crackling inside them. She sits in the opposite side of the nook, pulling her knees up and resting her arms atop them just like he is."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"You know, whenever I say,'I'm fine, just a nightmare', Something very similar to that." She says, looking at the ceiling again."Is going on." Seeing the clouds, Mathias takes a deep breath, causing the clouds to falter before disappearing into the lightning, which vanishes with a crack."There, all better." He says, putting on a smile.

"Mathias," She says, leaning forward and puts her hand on his arm laying across his knees."Does this nightmare have anything to do with losing control of your power?" Mathias finally looks at her, before he looks at the ceiling."In the dream, I see a city. The sky is bright and clear, and the people are happy. Then the clouds roll in and the sky grows dark. Lightning rains upon the city, and people are hit by it." As Mathias explains his dream, the storm begins in the room again. Elsa just scoots closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder, halting the storm."The lightning sets buildings ablaze, and the city is destroyed." He takes a deep breath before before he continues, his head dropping."Then, when all that's left is the sound of the rain and the groans of pain left by those who didn't die instantly, I am there. Standing in the middle of the destruction i've wrought. And all I can do, is walk amongst the corpses, unable to undo or stop what's been done." The rain outside has picked up again, pounding the window.

Elsa pulls her hand back and stands, and when Mathias looks up at her, she takes his hand. Pulling him into a standing position, she looks at him with tears in her eyes before pulling him into a tight hug."Mathias, it's alright. None of that happened, look." She says, gesturing to the window. though the rain is still falling hard, no lightning is in sight."No one is hurt, you didn't destroy anything."

"I have before." Elsa pulls back, looking him in the eye."What do you mean?"

"When I was four, I truly learned what the mark on my hand meant. It scared me, and in that state, the explosion of lightning blew the walls around me down. It almost made the entire castle collapse. When I was seven, and my father didn't answer when I asked what happened to my mother, I set every ship in the harbor on fire."

"Mathias, I frozen my sister's head when I was eight and her heart only a year ago. Not only that, I froze my entire kingdom." As she said this, the rain outside began to calm. As the clouds dissipated, the sun could just be seen creeping over the mountain."Yet here I stand, my kingdom and my sister safe. I stopped letting fear control me." She looked down, noticing that Mathias was wearing the gloves even in his sleep. She looks back up at him as she pulls the glove off his left hand, letting the mark show. Elsa raised his hand between them, the side with the mark facing her."And I'm going to help you gain control over your fear."

* * *

"Elsa, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on, just try." Elsa replied. They currently in tone of the castles smaller inner courtyards. All of the servants and guards had been cleared out, though none needed to be asked twice when they realized what was going on. The only ones in the courtyard now were Elsa and Mathias. Elsa had conjured up a figure of ice near the wall, and her task for Mathias was simple, hit the ice with lightning." Elsa, I already told you, I can't use it at will, not most of the time. I mean, short distances is one thing." Mathias said, pointing at the ground a few feet away, shooting out a small bolt."But from here, it takes more energy, more chance that I'll-"

"Mathias." Elsa cut him off."Don't worry. No one else is here, and I have this." She said, conjuring up a small wall of ice."So if anything goes wrong, no one will be hurt."

"But what if-"

"Mathias, don't worry, just do your best. Use any lightning you can make." Mathias sighs and nods, causing Elsa to smile encouragingly before stepping behind the ice wall."Alright, now go." Taking a deep breath, Mathias raises his hand towards the ice. First he hears a crack as lightning begins to build around his hand. As he tries to send a bolt at the figure, flashes of the dream come back to his mind, and instead of going forward, the lightning launches in all directions. Most of the miniature bolts hit the ground or head into the sky. A few hit Mathias himself, but have no affect on him. One does hit Elsa's ice wall, but it does minimal damage."Try again." Elsa says, giving another smile through the wall of ice. Trying to focus once more, Mathias again feels the lightning crackle around his hands. Taking a deep breath, he tries once more to hit the figure. Most of the lightning just explodes outward again, but a few of the bolts take a forward direction.

"Well," Elsa says, stepping out from behind her ice wall."It was something. You looked like you almost had it."

"I thought I did, but I can't get my mind off the dream."

"Well that's it then."

"What?"

"When you think about losing control, that's exactly what you do. It was the same for me. Whenever I lost control, I'd panic. When I panic, I lose control." Mathias thinks about what Elsa is saying, but then notices Kristoff and Anna enter the courtyard."Elsa, there you are." Anna says, approaching her sister."Anna, we're a little busy here."

"I tried to tell her that, but she insisted this was of the utmost importance." Kristoff says.

"This is important. I didn't get to tell her last night because we got back so late. Anyway, we told grand Pabbie about Mathias."

"Well, that's good i suppose. What did he say?"

"He wants you two to come and see him. I think he could help." Elsa hadn't really thought about going to the trolls, but there was some sense behind it. "I think you're right, Pabbie might help us make some progress."

"How has this been going by the way?" Kristoff asked.

"Not as well as I would like." Mathias replied.

"I think you just need something to motivate you, another snowspark." Kristoff gave Anna a confused look."A snowspark? Anna what is a snowspark?"

"Well, Elsa has snow powers, and she sparked Mathias into action." _'hmm,' _Elsa thought._ 'A snowspark?' _ "I think you're onto something Anna."

**song number(Elsa: Italicized)**

_I gave you a little snowspark._

_And you let your power show._

_That night it was protection of, a few strangers, you hardly even know._

_And yet it brought out lightning, from within you._

_You just need to let it go._

_I gave you a little snowspark,_

_We need to find another snowspark._

"But what Elsa?"

_I don't know._

**(break)**

Over the course of the next few days, little progress had been made. Elsa and Mathias had spent a few hours everyday practicing, but the results were mixed. It was for the most part, small explosions of lightning, causing Minimal damage. Or it was a larger blast, easily destroying the target, but also making Elsa grateful for her wall of much stronger ice.

The only upside that either of them could see was how much time they spent together. Other than the occasional meeting that required Elsa's presence and sleeping, were with each other constantly. It was in those moments that they forgot all the problems they currently faced. The council continued to pressure Elsa to hold another ball, not seeing Mathias as a potential candidate for marriage. Not that she had vocalized it to anyone, but she had practically already made her decision on the matter. Mathias was kind, loyal, and most importantly, she could tell he genuinely cared about her, even if not in a romantic way. This last bit however, kept her from saying anything. She didn't want to pressure Mathias into anything, so she remained silent.

Meanwhile, Mathias had his own share of problems. Even when Elsa was in meetings, he continued to practice on his own, still experiencing no progress. And to top it all off, his feelings for Elsa had only grown. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, and her general optimism. Even though they had spent all of two weeks watching him struggle with control, she continued to encourage his attempts. As much as he would like to let her know how he feels, he doesn't. Everytime he thinks about doing it, a little voice yells at him, _'She has enough to worry about, she doesn't need your floundering feelings on her mind right now.'_

So there they sat at a standstill, much to Anna's frustration."I swear if they don't explain themselves to each other soon, I'm going to lock them in a room until they do!" She ranted to Kristoff near the window of their shared bedroom. Form the window, she could see Elsa and Mathias sitting in the palace garden. They were both smiling as they always were around each other. Well, Elsa was smiling, Mathias looked discouraged to say the least. Never the less, Anna could see the awkward way they reacted whenever they made any contact."While I agree that they are beating around the bush, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Well then what would you have me do?"

"I already told you, give them time." Anna let out a huff before walking away from the window."I just want my sister to be happy."

"I know Anna, but give them time."

Meanwhile down in the garden, Mathias let out a frustrated sigh of his own. The day had gone very similar to every other day. Small burst, small burst, big burst, and another heavily cracked ice wall."We'll figure it out Mathias."

"What if there isn't anything to figure out? What if lightning can't be controlled?"

"Don't give up Mathias."

**(Song)**

_You just need a little snowspark_

_A reason to give it your all._

_I think progress with this is overdue. And I'd be happy with less scorch marks on the walls. _

_It's been a little trying, but I promised you, I'd help your power make strides._

**(Break)**

Mathias had been isolating himself more and more as the days went on. It started with him going to bed early, then shifted to outright sitting in his room for most of the day. Elsa was growing worried, but her meetings had been keeping her more and more busy. One day after a particularly long meeting, she went looking for him. When she found his room empty, she went asking around the palace. She arrived at the dining hall only finding Anna and Kristoff."Anna, Kristoff, have you seen Mathias anywhere?" They both get solemn looks on their faces."What?" Elsa asked.

"He's in the courtyard." Kristoff replied."I've gotta be honest Elsa, he didn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked, sick." Anna said." His eyes weren't their normal gray color. They were, dark. Almost like the clouds you see right before heavy rain." Without replying, Elsa turns and heads for the courtyard. Anna and Kristoff quickly follow. As the group approaches the courtyard, they can hear thunder crackling."Elsa, maybe we should give him space." Kristoff says, but Elsa ignores him and keeps walking."Elsa, I think Kristoff's right. We should give him space." Elsa stops only for a moment before continuing. Anna and Kristoff decide they had best keep following.

As they round the final corner to the open archway entering the courtyard however, they gasp. Mathias is standing in the center of the courtyard, his back facing them,lightning glowing around him. In the veins in his arms, electricity gain be seen pumping with every heartbeat. Elsa begins to approach, before Mathias lets out a frustrated yell, the lighting exploding outward. Elsa reacts immediately by creating a wall that blasts back Anna and kristoff, before conjuring one up in front of herself. It's not nearly thick enough however and the lightning breaks through it. the lightning itself dissipates on contact, but the shockwave launches her back. "Elsa!" Anna cries out, running to her sister. Mathias hears Anna's yell and turns around, freezing when he catches sight of Elsa laying motionless on the ground. Anna and Kristoff run to her, Anna pulling her Elsa's head into her lap. _'No no no!' _Is all that runs through Mathias' head as he collapses onto his knees. Before he lowers his head however, he hears a soft groan. He looks up to see Elsa's eyes flutter open. She looks around for a moment, confused."Elsa!" Anna says, pulling her head up."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anna. A little dazed, but I'm fine." She turns her attention to Mathias. Tensing for only a moment, Mathias stands and immediately runs. "Mathias, wait!" Elsa calls out, but he doesn't turn around.

* * *

Arriving back at chambers, Mathias shuts the door and leans against it, sliding to the floor. A heavy rainstorm has picked up outside, and the clouds and lighting have begun in his room as well. He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but it doesn't work."She's fine, she's alright."

'_No thanks to you. You're only lucky she has control over her power.'_

"No, it was an accident."

'_If it weren't for her powers, she'd be dead because of you.'_

"No."

'_Face it, you're a monster. She's perfect, she has complete control over her power. The only reason she helped you was out of pity, but after this? She won't want you around.' _Mathias is pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door,"Mathias?" He hears Elsa call from the other side. He doesn't respond.

**(song)**

"Mathias?" _Please, I know you're in there._

_I know how scared you must have been._

_I know you're worried, I've been through that too. I'm right out here for you, just let me in._

_I know you still feel alone, but you still have me._

_No matter what you do._

_I'll stay with you my dear snowspark._

* * *

**Ex: Oh the feels I leave you guys with. I will be honest, this chapter was very hard for me to do, it didn't have a lot of happy thoughts.**

**Elsa: Special thanks to *sniff* Arimmus for your suggestion of "Do you want to build a snowspark?". We really *sniff* appreciate it.**

**Ex: Elsa, are you crying?**

**Elsa: No I just *sniff* got something in my eye.**

**Ex: Come here you. Anyway, review, follow, possibly favorite. I've got to make sure Elsa's okay.**

**Elsa: I'm *sniff* fine. See you guys next time. *Soft crying***

**Ex: It's okay Elsa. *pulls into hug***


	14. Chapter 14

**Ex: I know, I know, I said update times would be shorter. But I cannot predict the future. Believe me when I say this wasn't my fault. At the same time, I feel like I'm spoiling you guys. I should make you wait longer after the way the last chapter ended.**

**Elsa: Don't you dare. I don't get to read them until they do, so you are doing this now.**

**Ex: Elsa calm down, I'm only kidding.**

**Elsa: You had better be, or I've got a legion of ice golems with your name on it**

**Ex: I'd better wrap this opening up. That last chapter had a rather sad finish, and this one shouldn't be much better. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Elsa had left Mathias' door after nearly an hour of trying to get him to come out. She would have tried the handle, but decided against it when she could feel the static energy before even making contact. Finally giving up, she proceeded to walk toward her own room."Elsa?" She turned around to see Anna and Kristoff behind her."Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. Still a little sore from the fall, but I'm fine."

"How is he?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't respond to me." Anna tears up a little, knowing the feeling of shutout."Don't worry Elsa, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because," Anna replied."He cares about you, and you care about him. Love finds away." Before Elsa can reply, Kai approaches and says,"Pardon me your majesty, but the council would like to see you." Elsa grimaces at his statement. With everything elses that's going on, the council was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "Concerning?"

"The...incident that took place earlier." _'Outstanding.' _"Alright, I'll be there shortly.' Kai nods before turning to walk away. Elsa turns her attention back to Anna and Kristoff."We'll continue this discussion later."

"Alright, we'll see if we can talk to Mathias."

"Be careful Elsa, I don't like those council guys." Elsa smiled at Kristoff's statement."While I don't exactly like them either, they are necessary." After Anna and Kristoff left, Elsa began making her way toward the council room. She stopped however when a sharp pain ran through her body. Starting in her chest, it ran down her legs, her arms, and up into her neck. She stumbled a bit, leaning on the wall for support. _'What in the world?' _Shaking off her shock, she continued to the council room.

* * *

It hadn't stopped raining since Mathias returned to his room. Sitting in the center of the room, he couldn't calm the storm. The image of Elsa's body lying motionless kept replaying in his mind. _'What if she hadn't protected herself?' _The rain only picked up, and the clouds that had formed on the ceiling increased. Another knock came at the door. "Mathias?" Anna's voice sounded from the other side."I know you're upset, but don't worry. Elsa's fine, and she isn't mad." Mathias didn't respond, so Anna continued."I know that no one feels worse about this than you. I know how much you care about Elsa. You may try to hide it, but I know you love her." Mathias finally responded from inside."Yes, you're right. I do love her. But that only makes this whole thing worse."

"Why?"

"Because I almost hurt her, possibly killed her. I could never be with her. I can never be with anyone!"

"Mathias." Kristoff said."She know exactly what you're going through. She can help you."

"No she can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the same!" Mathias yelled, another explosion of lightning blasting out. It didn't break the door, but Anna and Kristoff could feel the shake from the blast."Please just go." Kristoff opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it. Together he and Anna made there way away from the door. Mathias stood to approach the window. As he passed the large mirror on the wall, he gasped at the sight of himself. His hair was wild, rippling around his head with the static. His eyes were dark like the clouds over his head. Once again, electricity was coursing through his arms. And most prominently, the mark on his hand glowed brightly, illuminating the dark room. _'What have I become?'_

* * *

"We warned you that this would happen." Councilmen Wallis said. Word quickly spread about the incident that had occurred, and the council immediately called for a meeting."This is exactly what we feared. Your life was threatened because of your decision." Elsa took a calming breath. She knew the council had a point, but this meeting was pointless."While I understand all of your concerns, there is no reason to worry."

"No reason to worry?" Imrich questioned."Your majesty, you were almost-"

"Almost killed I know." Elsa cut him, off before looking to the rest of the council."I know exactly what happened yesterday. I also understand that this was a risk from the very beginning."

"Queen Elsa, while I respected your decision something has to be done." Lawrence said.

"What would you have me do?"

"What we would have you do." Wallis said."Is end this foolish attempt to help him. Though we have not personally seen the events that have transpired, we know that no progress has been made."

"I understand your concerns, but my decision will not falter."

"Your highness." Inrich rejoined the conversation."It's not just the incident yesterday that is making us ask this of you. The nobles and our allies are growing impatient."

"Impatient." Elsa questioned."Regarding what?"

"The issue of your marriage, my queen." Elsa stiffened. _'Not this again, I have far too much on my mind.' _"We had so many more events planned until you started you current course of action. The issue has been avoided long enough. While your compassion is to be commended, it has only slowed down progress. We need to start focussing on Arendelle's future."

"I told you already, we will discuss this as soon as I-"

"We can no longer afford to wait." Wallis cut her off."You have avoided the option of marriage for too long. We need to find you a suitor."

"I've already found a suitor!" The council gasped at Elsa's response. "Your majesty." Lawrence replied, still in shock like the rest of the council. "You can't possibly mean-"

"I can and I do." _'Wait, what did I just say?' _But instead of stopping herself, she continued."I have made my decision. I will marry prince Mathias of Tonitrus." The council remained silent for a moment, before immediately breaking out in protest.

"Queen Elsa, you can't be serious."

"How long ago was this decision made?"

"We must insist you reconsider-"

"Enough." Elsa yelled, a small flurry of snow appearing around her for only a moment. Standing from her chair, she continued. "I have made my decision." _'No you haven't, what are you doing?!' _"And my decision is final. Now, unless any of you have a good reason why not that doesn't regard his power, this meeting is adjourned. If you would al please show yourselves out." None of them daring to argue with her, all the council quickly left the room, leaving her near the table, and Kai by the door. After the door had been closed, Elsa slumped back into her chair. _'Elsa, what did you just do?'_

"Your majesty?" Elsa looked over to Kai."Yes?"

"If I may ask, when were you planning on telling everyone of your decision?" Elsa sighed, lowering her face to her hands."I haven't even told the groom." Elsa continued to mentally scold herself. What was she thinking, telling the council she was marrying Mathias. _'But it's what you want isn't it?'_

'_No it's not. I mean, yes it is. I mean… I don't know what I want.'_

"Your majesty?" Elsa look at Kai again."Again, if I may, I think telling prince Mathias what has happened here might be the best course of action for you to take."

"Yes I do believe you're right." Rising again from her chair, she looked out the window. The sky was still dark, partly from the night, partly from the storm."It's late, I'll go see him in the morning."

"Yes queen Elsa." Kai said before leaving the room. Elsa moved to follow, but again the same sharp pain shot through her body. This time she collapsed to one knee. _'What is going on?' _Standing, she gets up and leaves the council room, heading for her own. It's been a long day, and all she wants right now is to sleep and forget this awful day.

* * *

Tonight the dream is different. No one is in the streets, and the storm is still raging on. As Mathias makes his way through them, he looks around. _'Where is everyone?' _As he continues to walk the streets, he can hear the voice once again, this time speaking different words. _'Go. Leave.' _Pressing onward, Mathias notices the temperature dropping.

He rounds a corner, approaching the town square. As he gets there however, he gasps. In the center of the square, there are bodies, all familiar. Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, even Sven. And standing in the center of it all, is Elsa. A flurry of snow is around her, she is visibly shaking with tears. "Elsa." He says. As he approaches her, the rain around him turns to snow. _'Go. Leave.'_ When he gets close to her, he steps around so he is facing her front. Her eyes are downcast, and she doesn't acknowledge his presence."Elsa?" He reaches his hand out, but it becomes encased in ice."Leave." This time the voice comes from her."What? Elsa no, I didn't mean for-"

"Go! Leave Arendelle!" She yells, the storm around them both picking up, the lightning merging with the winter snow."Elsa, I'm sorry."

"Leave! Never come back here!"

"Elsa please." Finally breaking free from the ice, He reaches out and touches her arm. The second he makes contact she screams out in pain, lightning visibly coursing through her body. He pulls back, but it's too late. She falls to the ground, continuing to convulse. After a moment, she falls still."No, no! Elsa, no!" He falls to his knees, pulling her body against his. He rests her head on his shoulder and checks her neck for a pulse. There is nothing, only the occasional jolt of more energy."Elsa, please no. No." The snow and lighting around him suddenly die around him. He continues to cradle her, remembering the last words she said.

Leave. never come back here.

* * *

Elsa couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were occupied with all that had happened. The incident, the council meeting, and the pain that she had felt. Since arriving at her room, she had felt another of these pains. _'What is this?' _She thought. She had given up on sleep nearly an hour before, and was now pacing.

The storm outside hadn't let up. In fact, over the course of the next couple minutes, it had grown worse. Elsa wasn't paying attention to this however as her thoughts continued to run rampant. _'This isn't from the lightning blast, is it?' _It made sense. Hans had experienced after effects until the next day. _'uhh, Hans.' _Captain Reynard had been putting most of his time into the interrogation, and they still had no answers. Hans and both of his thugs were still unresponsive, fearful even of those who approached. Elsa sighed, looking out the window. The rain continued to pick up, and a lightning bolt crashed down somewhere in the mountain. As she turned to approach her bed however, another round of thunder could be heard. One from inside the castle.

"Mathias!" Elsa immediately rushed out her door, running for his room. As she ran down the halls however, she heard a crash, along with something heavy hitting the wall. As she finally rounded the corner to the hallway of his room, she froze in shock. the door had been blasted right of the hinges, laying in pieces. She looked up, seeing Mathias round the corner on the other end of the hall. "Mathias wait!" Elsa called, moving to run after him. Before she got too far However, the pain shot up her body again, worse than before. She collapsed, the pain lasting longer this time. As it subsided, Anna and Kristoff made their way around the same corner."Elsa!" Anna cried, moving to help her sister."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened." Kristoff asked, gesturing to the destroyed door.

"I don't know, but Mathias is gone." Kai and Gerda then arrived, both looking concerned."Your majesties." Gerda said."Are you alright?"

"We're fine Gerda. Kai, I need you to call an emergency meeting of the council."

"Yes your highness."

"And have someone prepare me a horse."

"Yes your highness." With that, Kai and Gerda departed."Elsa?" Anna asked."What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to my meeting with the council." She said, entering Mathias' room. She approached the window. The rain was falling harder than she had ever seen it, and lightning was dancing around in the sky. However, it seemed to be more concentrated in one area. An area that was rapidly moving up the north mountain."And then I'm going to find Mathias."

* * *

Mathias ran until he couldn't any more. As he finally slowed down, he looked back at Arendelle. The storm continued over the city, but the lightning was overhead. _'If the lightning is following me, then I'll keep going.' _With that he continued up the mountain, really knowing where he was going. "I'll head for the highest peak. Away from houses, from people, from…" His words faltered as he thought of Elsa. She had set everything aside for him, ignored the orders of the council for him, and he was running away. Then the dream came back to his mind, Elsa telling him to leave Arendelle and never come back. Whether or not that's how she actually feels is irrelevant."If it keeps her safe, I'll do whatever it takes." He knew what he said sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care._'__People do ridiculous things for love. Even if it's saying goodbye.'_

* * *

**Ex: I'm going to share a bit a secret that shows the darker side of my heart. I was a little tempted to leave out Elsa saying she was going after Mathias and putting a "the end" just to freak you guys out.**

**Elsa: Expero that would have been cruel and heartless. More to the point, why do you keep ending chapters on sad notes. You're hurting mine and the readers hearts**

**Ex: Because that's how the story happened. I can't change what is. Anyway, review, follow, possibly favorite. Oh, and don't worry, the next update WILL NOT take nearly as long.**

**Elsa: It better not. See you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ex: And we're back. I honestly couldn't wait to upload this chapter for a couple of reasons. I won't say what they are, you guys will just have to read and find out.**

**Elsa: Is this chapter going to make me feel any better about the last two?**

**Ex: Not yet, we have a lot more to get through before we get back to the happy stuff.**

**Elsa: Damn.**

**Ex: Elsa there might be children here.**

**Elsa: I'm angry at you right now.**

**Ex: Well, I think now be be a good time to say on with the show.**

* * *

Elsa was preparing to head up the north mountain, much to the displeasure of the council. After she called the meeting, many of them thought she had reconsidered her decision from before. However, when that wasn't the case, they followed suit and opposed her choice. "Your majesty, this is only proof of what we said before." Wallis stated."If it is his wish to leave, then we should leave it be, and pursue other options for you."

"Wait, other options for what?" Anna questioned.

"Later Anna." Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to the council."This had nothing to do with my previous decision. This has to do with helping a friend. More to the point, If his power gets completely out of control, I am the only one capable of stopping it." Elsa stood, making her way toward the exit."I didn't call this meeting to debate my course of action, I came to let you know that Arendelle is in your hands until I return." With that she left the council chamber and made her way toward the courtyard. Anna and Kristoff quickly followed behind."Elsa we're coming with you."

"No Anna, it's too dangerous."

"People told me it was too dangerous to go after you and I did that."

"And it nearly cost you your life." Elsa continued to the courtyard where her horse was waiting."Elsa, please. You don't have to do this alone." Kristoff said. Elsa stopped and turned to them."Neither one of you are going to leave this alone are you?" They both shook their heads. Elsa took a deep breath."No, you can't come. I can't risk losing either one of you."

"We can't lose you either." Anna said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Elsa approached her sister."Don't worry Anna, I'll be-" Elsa didn't finish however as pain shot through her body once again. Her knees buckled in pain, but Anna caught her before she fell. Elsa body convulsed a couple more times before she took a deep breath before standing."Elsa, are you okay? What was that?"

"Nothing Anna, I'm fine." Elsa responded, attempting to maintain her regal composure. Anna looked like she was about to say more, but then she let out a gasp."What?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, your hair." Elsa grabbed her braid, looking it over. At first she didn't notice anything, but then she saw it. Gray began streaking down the braid. It was dark, not like the color that comes with age, but like a storm cloud. 'Like the one in Mathias' hair.'

"Okay, this is not nothing." Anna said."How many times has that happened since you got hit by the blast?"

"A few. But I'm sure it's fine."

"Oh no it's not." Kristoff said."Now we are definitely going with you up the mountain. In fact, I think a visit with grand Pabbie is long overdue."

"You guys don't need to worry I'm-"

"No." Anna cut her off."You're not. Come on, let's get the sled ready."

* * *

As Mathias made his way up the mountain, the temperature began to drop. The rain began to turn to snow the further he went. His ascent up the mountain came to a halt however when he encountered a large rock wall. 'Well, I can't climb it.' Looking around, He noticed a small crevice of between two rocks. He approached it and made his way through, before gasping at the sight before him. Sitting on the highest peak of the mountain was a giant palace. A palace made of ice. 'So this is what everyone was talking about. It's beautiful.' The staircase that led up to the palace was partially destroyed, but other than that it was flawless. As he approached, he noticed a large pile of snow sitting near the staircase. Before he could set foot on it however, he heard a deep rumbling noise. Mathias turned to see the pile of snow begin to rise, arms appearing out of it before a head became visible. The hands of the snow creature had claws made of ice. Before Mathias could react, the creature reached out and grabbed him. Mathias squirmed to get free, but to no avail. The creature held him near it's face, looking him over. Finally, it spoke in a deep voice."Who are you? Why are you here?" Mathias was still a little shocked but replied,"Umm, hi. You're Marshmallow right. Elsa made you?"

"Elsa. Mama. You know Mama?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of queen Elsa?" Marshmallow continued to look him over, unsure of whether to believe him. Just then however, another voice rang out on the mountain."Marshmallow, what are you doing? You put Mathias down right now." Mathias turned to see Olaf coming down the stairs."Marshmallow, put him down, he's a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes, he's a friend. He saved Elsa." Marshmallow looked at Mathias once more, before loosening his grip and holding him in a hug."Friend."

"Yeah big guy, we're friends." Marshmallow set him down. He stretched out his sore muscles before turning to Olaf."Olaf, what are you doing up here?"

"I like to come up here about once a week, make sure Marshmallow doesn't get lonely."

"Doesn't anyone else ever come up?"

"Anna and Kristoff do about once a month, and Elsa used to come with them. but her being queen makes it harder." Mathias looked to the larger snowman, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry big guy, I'm sure she would be here all the time if she could." Marshmallows eyes light up, and he smiles."Anyway, why are you here Mathias?" Olaf asked. Mathias tensed, wondering how to answer the question. He knew that if he told Olaf the real reason he came this far up the mountain, he would end up telling someone he was there. Mathias wasn't planning on staying this close, but he didn't want to leave anyone any leads."I uh...I heard how beautiful the ice palace is, and I wanted to come see it."

"Oh. You know, if you didn't want to come alone, Anna and Kristoff were planning on coming up in a couple days. They said they were even going to invite you and Elsa."

"Well, I uh…" Before he can reply however, both of them are distracted as Marshmallow growls. Following his gaze, they see what look like two black clouds of smoke descend from the clouds over head. As they approach the ground, they begin to take shape, their forms looking mostly human. They slow as they approach the ground, coming to a stop about twenty feet away from the trio.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kristoff to get the sled ready, and soon he, Anna and Elsa were on their way. As Sven pulls the sled out of the town, Anna asks Elsa a question that's been bothering her since the meeting."Elsa, what did the council mean when they said, 'pursue better options for you'?"

"Well, the issue of my marriage came up again during the meeting yesterday. They told me I needed to focus my time on finding a suitor."

"And?"

"And, I may have told them that I already found one." Anna gave her sister a questioning look."Wait, how could you have found one? You've been spending the last month with...Wait a minute. Elsa you didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

"Wait, let me get this straight." Kristoff said."You told the council you wanted to marry Mathias?"

"Ah technically I may have put them under the illusion that Mathias and I had already agreed to be married."

"Mathias doesn't know anything about this, does he?" Anna said.

"I was going to tell him in the morning, but then all of this," Elsa said, gesturing to the rain around them."happened. I just need to find Mathias and…"

"And what Elsa?"

"Tell him."

"Tell him what, Elsa?"

"About what happened at the meeting."

"Elsa?" Anna questioned, her gaze on her sister turning very serious."Is that all you need to tell him?" Elsa looked away her sister, not wanting to respond. 'Why? Why can't I just say out loud how I feel?' They continued on their journey to the trolls. When they finally arrived, the trolls were surprised to say the least."Anna and Kristoff."

"And queen Elsa."

"What could the queen be doing here?"

"And what of the prince."

"No time for questions guys." Kristoff said, cutting off the trolls."Where is Pabbie?" The elderly troll rolled to the front of the group."Kristoff my boy, what seems to-" He stops however when he notices Elsa. Eying the streak in her hair, he waves her over. She walks to the old troll, kneeling down to his level. He takes her hair in his hand and examines it, before taking her arm and doing the same."He hit you with a blast of lightning didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. He hit Hans with lightning, and he was fine the next day."

"Ah yes but you see, it's very much the same as when you froze Anna's heart. You didn't hit her with actual ice. You hit her with the raw ice magic you create that becomes ice. I fear that the same thing has happened to you now with Mathias' power. You weren't hit with lighting, but rather with lightning magic."

"What does that mean Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"Unfortunately, something very serious. With ice, were it a hit to the head, I could remove it due to ice's slow moving nature. Lightning is so much more dangerous. It moves quickly, and I could not remove it, lest I remove all magical energy in Elsa's body."

"So this could work, but it would rob me of my powers?" Elsa asked.

"If you were that lucky. More than likely, you wouldn't survive. People born with powers like yours are so connected with their power, it's a part of their lifeforce. To remove it is to remove part of yourself."

"So, what can we do?"

"While I can't remove the lightning, there is someone who can."

"Who? Where are they?" Anna asked.

"You'll know better than I the answer to that."

"Why?"

"Because." Elsa said, understanding the old trolls words."The only one who can remove the lightning is the one who put it there." Pabbie nodded."I can only hope you know where Mathias is." Elsa looked to the north mountain, seeing the lightning still raging overhead."I know where he is."

* * *

Mathias took up a defensive stance as one of the figures moves closer. Marshmallow let out a low growl, ice spikes growing across his back and teeth beginning to show."Prince Mathias." The figure spoke, it's voice deep and gravelly."You are the one who stopped prince Hans are you not?"

"I assume you guys had something to do with his plan?" The creature lets out a laugh."You give him to much credit. He was but a pawn in a much bigger plan. A plan that will be set in motion once you lay dead."

Marshmallow put himself between the creatures and Mathias."You will not hurt my friend!" The creature just let out another laugh, before he and his counterpart lunged forward. Marshmallow let out a roar as he charged the creatures. He smacked one out the air, causing it to hit the ground. The other however hit him with a blast of some sort of dark energy. Marshmallow let out a roar before swiping at his attacker. The demon dodged and flew higher out of his range. The other got back up and did the same, both of them blasting Marshmallow with magic.

Mathias turned to Olaf and shouted,"Olaf, get out of here!" Before springing into action. With a growl of his own, he thrust his hand forward, a bolt of lightning launching out and hitting one of the creatures. As it faltered from the blast and lost some of its altitude, Marshmallow took the opportunity and grabbed the creature, slamming it into the ground with his fist. He didn't let up, repeatedly slamming the thing to the ground. Mathias sent another bolt at the other, but it dodged it and sent back a blast of its own. Mathias wasn't fast enough to dodge it, and he was sent flying backwards almost over the edge of the cliff.

With a roar, Marshmallow slammed the one in his hand to the ground. With a screech, the demon exploded in a cloud of black dust. The other, seeing the opening, flew straight for Marshmallow, its hand forming into some kind of blade. Before Marshmallow could react, the creature struck, cleanly slicing off his right arm. Enraged, Marshmallow swiped at him with his other arm. Dodging the attack, the demon hit Marshmallow with a powerful blast of magic, knocking him to the ground."Marshmallow!" Mathias yelled out, rushing to attack the creature once more. It turned to him and sent a blast his way again knocking him to the ground.

It turned it's attention to Marshmallow once more again conjuring up a blade from its hand. As it prepared to strike however, a loud crack of thunder sounded from above it. Turning to the sky, It looked up in shock as a tornado of lightning descended from the sky. As the tornado approached, it began to change shape. First two segments branched out from the side, forming what resembled large bat like wings. from the front appeared a reptilian head, feather like sparks of lightning appearing from the top. As it detached from the cloud, a sliver remained, forming the tail. From it's body two legs sprouted out, each growing a foot with with three large claws on the front and one on the back.

The lightning dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a deep roar. Reacting only fast enough to send one blast, the demon tried to fly off. The dragon was faster however and caught the demon in its claws. It flew to the ground, pinning it to the ground with its foot. with a triumphant roar, it opened its maw and grabbed the top half of its prey before ripping it in half. The demon let out a final screech and was no more.

Mathias stood and looked at the dragon. It turns and looks at him before approaching. Mathias tenses and takes a couple steps back. The dragon is now right in front of him, staring at him but not moving to attack. Then a something occurs to him. "I, I made you?" The dragon gives him a nod."Marshmallow!" He hears Olaf cry out. Looking over to the large snowman, he see's Olaf running toward him. Marshmallow is conscious again, sitting up."Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He replies, looking sadly at where his arm used to be."But now Mama has to make me a new arm." Mathias laughed at the snowman, before something grabs his attention. He can hear people shouting, his name as far as he can tell. The dragon turns to the sound of the noise letting out a growl. Mathias knows the three voices he hears. Kristoff, Anna, and the one person he isn't prepared to see right now.

"Elsa."

* * *

**Ex: Well that chapter certainly had some action.**

**Elsa: Violence and a dragon? If only Hans were somehow caught in the middle of that.**

**Ex: Moving on, if you want a more detailed description of said dragon, look up a picture of the hungarian horntail from the fourth harry potter movie. Only instead of spikes, picture feathers lightning, like on an argonian(Elder scrolls series). Also he needs a name. I'm thinking Tempest or Athest, but let me know what you think. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: And don't worry, we have a song coming next chapter, possibly two! See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsa: Do you want to write a chapter? It doesn't have to be a long one.**

**Ex: Alright Elsa calm down, I'm here. Happy Easter everyone! It's funny that on a holiday all about rebirth and life, we get this chapter. So apparently you guys like dragons and the last chapter as a whole,because I got flooded with reviews. I just want to say thanks again. By my definition of it, you guys are the snowsparks that keep me going.**

**Elsa: Seriously guys, he wouldn't still be uploading if you didn't give support the way you guys do. Also, we've gone back and re uploaded a few chapters with a quote about snow or ice that fits the chapter. He got the idea after reading the quote that has been added to chapter one.**

**Ex: So, now that that is out of the way, I promised you guys a song, and damn it you're going to get one. This chapter, the song is the tune of, "For the first time in forever(Reprise)". I've had this one in the works for a while, going back and tweaking it as the story has progressed. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

The first snow is like the first love. Do you remember your first snow?

**\- **Lara Biyuts

Elsa had only gotten worse as they made their way up the mountain. Before they left, Pabbie told them that Elsa's ice magic would slow down the process, but if left, the lightning would kill her. The pain was nearly constant now, but mostly bearable. Anna did her best to make sure her sister was alright while Kristoff steered the sled up the mountain."Don't move too much Elsa."

"Anna relax, I'm okay for now."

"Don't worry Anna."Kristoff said."We're almost there." As they got closer to the top of the mountain,they heard a deep rumbling roar."Was that Marshmallow?" Elsa asked.

"It sounds like it."

"You don't think Marshmallow would attack Mathias, do you?" Anna asked.

"He does protect the palace. But Olaf is up here too, so I think it could be avoided." They heard another roar followed by thunder."We'd better hurry." Kristoff said,"Come on Sven." The closer they got, the more intense the sounds became. They came to a halt however when they encountered an area the sled couldn't pass."Looks like we have to go the rest of the way on foot." They disembarked from the sled, Elsa taking the lead as they continued to make their way up."Stay here Sven."Kristoff said before he and Anna followed. they were close now, but their attentions was suddenly grabbed by the clouds. Out of the one directly over the highest peak of the mountain, a torrent of lightning appeared before descending from the clouds, beginning to take shape before it disappeared from their view behind the high rocks."What was that?" Anna said in shock. Another roar, not as deep as Marshmallow's rang out. Elsa broke into a run."Elsa wait." As they followed suit, another roar was followed by a screech. They finally arrived at the high rocky wall, no sign of anyone.

"Mathias!"

* * *

Mathias was panicking. _'No no, why here, why now?' _Using his power had caused a storm on the mountain, the light snowfall being replaced by a thunderstorm. Sensing his distress, the dragon approached before speaking in a low, gravelly voice."Climb on." he lowered his head and neck to the ground. Mathias climbed onto the dragon, before it raised its head and took to the sky.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff came through the gap in the rocks just and froze when they saw a large dragon hovering just off the ground. When Elsa noticed Mathias however, she ran forward."Mathias," She said, but before she could say more, the dragon flew up into the sky."Mathias wait!"

"Elsa, Anna, Kristoff." Olaf said, running to greet the group."Elsa, you have to help. Marshmallow is hurt."

"Hurt." Elsa questioned."By what?"

"I don't know. These two black cloaked things, like I saw before flew out of the sky. They said they were going to kill Mathias. Marshmallow attack them and Mathias helped, but one of them hurt Marshmallow."

"I told you I'm fine." Marshmallow said from where he was sitting. He stood and lumbered over."Mama!" He said, grabbing Elsa with his remaining arm."Hi Marshmallow. Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Lets get that arm fixed." He set her down, and she raised her arm, preparing to use her powers. When she tried however pain shot up her arm, quickly following down the rest of her body, and she collapsed."Elsa! Are you okay? Wait, what happened to your hair?" Olaf asked, only now noticing the gray. Elsa looked at her braid. Most of it was gray at this point, though some was still a lighter shade and some her normal color."Its getting worse." Anna said."We need to find Mathias."

"We know where he is." Kristoff stated."We just need to find a way to reach him."

"But how?"

"Hmm, Oh I know!" Olaf shouted excitedly."Mathias made a dragon out of lightning. Maybe Elsa can do the same out of ice."

"I don't think I'm in any shape to do that." Elsa said. She held out her hand again, trying to create any amount of ice or snow. Again, she's wracked with pain."I can't" Anna looked to the sky. The storm was still raging above them, but Mathias was no where in sight."What are we going to do?"

* * *

After they entered the clouds, the dragon flew in a small circle before descending. As he made contact with the cloud, the lightning within acted up and became a solid state. Seeing this, Mathias set his own feet in the cloud, and it did the same. Stepping of the dragon, Mathias looked around. _'Well, it's not perfect, but I bet I can live here for a while.'_

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Mathias turned to the dragon, confused by his words."What do you mean by that?"

"I only brought you up here so you could think of what to say to Elsa."

"Wait, how do you know her name?"

I am a part of you. The part of you that comes out and does what you normally can't or don't do. The tempest that you refuse to release."

"Alright then, oh wise inner Tempest, what would you have me do?"

"You already know the answer to that." Mathias sighed. He did know, but he couldn't."It's not that simple."

"Isn't it? Did it ever occur to you that you are hurting her more by running than staying? That by telling her how you feel might make this right?"

"If I leave she will be safe and things will be better for everyone!"

"How is it that I see more in my short existence than you have in nearly a month?!" Tempest let out a growl before leaping into the sky."What are you doing?" Mathias asked. Instead of answering, Tempest let out a roar and flew back down through the cloud.

* * *

Elsa continued to try to create something, anything, to allow her to get into the sky."Elsa stop! You're only hurting yourself." Anna said. Her hair that was light gray before had shifted to dark, and all her natural blonde was gone. Elsa kept trying."I can't Anna, Mathias needs my help!"

"But what about you!" Suddenly the dragon from before appeared from the cloud and flew straight for the ground. It slowed only enough to reach out one of its feet to grab Elsa before flying back to the sky."Elsa!" Anna cried out. Flying quickly back up to the cloud, Tempest raised his foot up to his neck and set Elsa down. They broke through the cloud, Elsa not even feeling the shock of the cloud.

When Elsa saw Mathias standing on the cloud, she pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her hair. _'First I convince him to come down, I don't want him panicking.' _Tempest landed on the cloud before lowering his neck. Elsa looked at the cloud before taking a deep breath and setting her foot down. The cloud crystallized into an icy form. Elsa stepped off the dragon before turning to face Mathias. He raised his head to look at her."Elsa I know why you're here and I know you mean well but-"

"Mathias, I have something to say first. This is my fault, I pushed you to hard to control your power."

"No Elsa this is my fault. I should have known better than to think my power can be controlled." Looking around himself, Mathias noticed the way the lightning danced around the clouds."Only up here, where lightning belongs, can I be free."

"But Mathias-"

"No Elsa. Lightning has to remain in its own place, or it destroys everything around it. Up here, in the clouds, no one will be hurt by it" Elsa steels herself before walking closer to him. He moves to step back, only to run into a large wall of electric scales. He turns to look at Tempest, who gives him a look with a very clear message. _'No more running.' _Elsa is in front of him now, and she raises a hand to cup his cheek."Mathias, I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I first let my power go. But you can't let fear control you, you can't just keep your emotions bottled up inside.

**(Song number, Elsa: Italicized, Mathias: Bold)**

_Please don't just me out Mathias._

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to hide your feelings anymore._

_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever, Someones with you hand in hand._

_And I know your lightning power scares you, But it doesn't bring me fear._

_Cause for the first time in forever, Someone is right here._

**Elsa, it's not the same, your power's great.**

**Look at all the things that snow and ice create.**

"_But Mathias-"_

**I know, you mean well, but leave me be.**

**Once I'm alone the lighting can free.**

**I'll go away and you'll be safe from me.**

_Actually I'm not._

**What do you mean you're not?**

_There is something you don't know._

**What do I not know?**

_The lightning you hit me with still flows._

"What?" Elsa pulled down her hood, exposing her darkened hair.

"When you hit me with your magic it stayed, permanently."

"Permanently?"

"It's okay, you can just remove it."

"No I can't. I don't know how."

"Yes you can, I know you can."

_Cause for the first time in forever._**(Ohh I'm such a fool, I let it free.)**

_Someone's here when you're afraid._**(Now she's hurt from the storm inside of me.)**

_We can work this out together._**(Couldn't control the curse.)**

_We'll reverse the storm you've made_**.(No Elsa, this only makes things worse.)**

_Don't panic_**(because my fear) **_We'll make this whole thing right_**( You're in danger.)**

_We can face this thing together_**(No) **_We can change this storming weather_**(Ahhhhh)**

_And everything will be Alright_**(I caaaaan't)**

**(Song end)**

"Don't you see Elsa I have no control over my power, I never have. And it's only gotten worse since…"

"Since what Mathias?"

"Since… I met you." Elsa gives him a look of shock before saying,"Wait, you're saying that since you met me, your control has been worse?"

"My control, my nightmares, everything. And I didn't understand why. These last weeks have been the happiest of my life." He takes a pause, taking a strand of her now gray hair in his hand."But now I know why. I'm afraid, so much more afraid than I've ever been in my life."

"But why Mathias?"

"Because," He pauses again. He looks into her eyes, eyes that are begging for an answer."Because I love you. I love you and I'm afraid to hurt you. But i've already done that." Elsa looks at him with surprise. _'He...loves me? He loves me too? He loves me too!' _Mathias sees the shift in her eyes from surprise to joy."You...you love me? That's what this is all about?"

"I know it probably sounds crazy and stupid. But I've never felt like this about anyone ever. The way you smile, your kindness toward everyone, the way you just light up my day. And I know you don't feel the same way I mean who could blame you but-"

"Mathias, shut up." Elsa says before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. Not like the other's they've shared, but full on the lips. _'Wait a minute, she's kissing you. Elsa, the beautiful, kind, girl of your dreams snow queen Elsa, is kissing you.' _

As the kiss deepens, they both feel something. Elsa feels a great tingling of electricity, not painful like the others, shooting up her body. As it comes to a head, it all concentrates on her lips and disappears. Her hair shifts back to its icy blond, and she can once again feel the icy power flow through her veins.

Mathias feels an an Electric tingle followed by an icy cool energy emanate from his lips and travels down his body. They pull back, staring deeply into each others eyes. Elsa looks around them, the only lightning left in the cloud is under Mathias and tempests feet, keeping them afloat. She looks back up at Mathias, his eyes no longer stormy, but calm like clouds in an overcast. "I told you all you needed was to tell her how you feel," Tempest says.

"You kind of killed the moment just now." Elsa laughs before kissing him again. after she breaks off, she says,"I knew you could do it." Now she just hugs him, and he pills her tight into the embrace. She rests her head on his shoulder, content like the night they danced, which seems like a lifetime ago.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ex: So not the longest chapter, and lots of page breaks, but I left you guys with happy thoughts for the first time in a while.**

**Elsa: We are such knuckle draggers, taking that long to admit our feelings.**

**Ex: You were both scared, it happens. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. We have a song next chapter, the one that I haven't altered that much, but that I am extremely excited about.**

**Elsa: There might be two(He's said that before) but we may save the second one for later(He's also really excited about that one). See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ex: Before we go anywhere, I must apologies for the long update time. My post easter days were hell and I couldn't just sit down and write like I planned to.**

**Elsa: Again, ice castle. It's remote, it's quiet. And no little cousins will keep asking what you're doing.**

**Ex: While the offer is tempting, if I had and ice castle, I would probably never leave. My laptops battery would die, and the story would never get finished. Moving right along, we have a song this chapter, and I feel it needs some explanation. During this song, you guys are free to use your imagination. Why? Because the title of the story is about to happen that's why! We get a sequence of their powers coming together. So what song could I have possibly picked for us? I'll give you a hin-**

**Elsa: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!**

**Ex: Elsa! *sigh* on with the show.**

* * *

**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.**

**-Vivian Greene**

"We should probably head back down." Elsa said

"Yeah you're probably right." Elsa moved to climb on board Tempest, before Mathias' voice stopped her."Elsa?"

"Yes Mathias?"

"You go on ahead. I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer."

"Why?"

"I...I want to see if I've truly gained control. Test things out a bit."

"And if you decide you haven't?" Mathias approaches her pulling her close."I'm not going to run again, no matter what." Elsa smiles at him, but then gives him a serious look."If you've truly gained control." She says, stepping back."Then I'll be fine to stay here." Mathias opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped himself. _'Don't let fear control you anymore.' _Taking a deep breath, Mathias closed his eyes and felt the storming air around him. The wind blowing around his hair, the lightning crackling beneath his feet. Breathing deeply again, he opens his eyes and thrust his hand forward, a bolt of lightning shoots out. No outward explosion, just a bolt of lightning. Mathias lets out a laugh, happy victorious laugh."See." Elsa says."You didn't need to have something happening around you to be able to use it."

"No, I didn't. But I did have motivation." He says, walking to Elsa again."I have you. I have my snowspark." Elsa just smiles before pulling him into a kiss. After they both pull back, Mathias sends out another bolt of lightning, again nothing goes wrong. He shoots out a third, and Elsa can't help but join in, sending out an icy blast of her own. They continue to do this, firing their magic into the sky, when a blast of lightning and ice collide. They spin around each other for a moment, before mixing and forming a small cloud in the air. Lightning and ice shoot out of it before it disappears."Whoa." Elsa says. She turns and looks at Mathias, and she can tell he has the same idea. They both send out another blast which collide and create the same effect."I must say." Tempest says from behind them."Your powers are quite beautiful when combined."

"Yes I suppose they are." Mathias said.

**Song number( Mathias: Bold, Elsa:Italicized, underlined bold:both)**

_The lightning glowed bright in the cloudscape tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

**A kingdom of isolation, and it looked like, I was king.**

**The wind was howling like this swirling storm inside.**

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven know you tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

**Be the good boy you always have to be.**

**Conceal ,don't feel**_**, **_**Don't let them know, **_Well now they know._

**Let it go! Let it go! **_Don't hold it back anymore._

**Let it go! Let it go! ****Turn away and slam the door.**

**I don't care, what they're going to say.**

**Let the storm rage on, **_the cold never bothered me anyway_

**(Music break)**

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small._

**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.**

**It's time to see what I can do, **_To test the limits and break through._

**No right no wrong, ****No rules for me, **_I'm free._

**Let it go! Let it go! ****I am one with the wind and sky.**

**Let it go! Let it go! **_You'll never see me cry._

**Here we stand, and here we'll stay, **_Let the storm rage on._

**(Music break)**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground.**

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.**

**I'm never going back, the past is in the past.**

**Let it go! Let it go! **_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

**Let it go! Let it go! ****That perfect boy is gone.**

**Here we stand, in the light of day.**

**Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered us anyway.**

* * *

"We need to find a way to get up there!" Anna said.

"Well unless you have a dragon hidden somewhere in your dress, I don't have any ideas." Kristoff replied.

"Maybe Marshmallow can throw us up!" Olaf said.

"That's probably not the best idea."

"Well we have to do something." Anna's attention is suddenly grabbed by the clouds. The lightning had acted up again a few minutes before, but then stopped. Now it was doing the same thing, only this time there was something else. The clouds began to change in color, shifting to a brighter shade, and something began to fall."Snow." Olaf said. It wasn't a blizzard, but it was still falling fairly hard."Do you think that means they figured it out?" Kristoff said.

"Well, unless Mathias gained snow powers, I'd say yes." The snowfall decreased and the lightning died down. Then with a roar that could be heard from the ground, the dragon flew out of the cloud, Elsa and Mathias riding its neck. As they got closer, Anna could see that Elsas hair was back to normal. As they landed, Anna, Kristoff andOlaf ran to greet them. Marshmallow got up to follow"Elsa, your hair's normal again!" Olaf shouted happily."Yeah, we, figured it out." Elsa replied.

"What happened up there? It was like snow and lightning were happening at once."Anna said."Like some kind of crazy thunderous snow."

"Really?" Mathias asked.

"Yeah, it was beautiful." Mathias looks at Elsa, who just gives him a smile before saying."We need to head down the mountain, I have business with the council. Kristoff, Anna? I want you to take Mathias to see Grand Pabbie. Mathias has gained control over his power, but I still think it best for them to meet."

"Alright." Anna replied before asking."Elsa, does this meeting with the council have anything to do with the "issue" we discussed on the way up here?"

"Yes, it does. And you are not to speak of it until I say so."

"Wait. What are you two talking about?" Mathias asked.

"It's nothing. Well, it's something, but I'll tell you when you get back." Elsa replied."And these two." She said, gesturing towards Anna and Kristoff."Are not going to say a word about it, are you?" Elsa gave them a look that very clearly said it was a command, not a question.

"Yes, queen Elsa." Kristoff said, giving her a mock salute."We are sworn to secrecy, right Anna?"

"Hmmm, yes. Come on, lets make sure Sven and the sled are okay." She turns and leads the other two down the path. Elsa smiled before turning to Mathias."You guys can take the sled back down, I'm going to fix Marshmallows arm and then head down myself."

"But Elsa-" She cuts him off, putting a finger to his lips."Don't worry Mathias. I'll explain everything as soon as you get back." Mathias gives her a nod and turns to Tempest."Will you take her down the mountain?"

"Of course." Mathias and Elsa turn to each other again."Be careful." Elsa says."I fear there may be more of those things that attacked you earlier out there."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. If this matter you refuse to tell me about is as important as it seems, your meeting is far more dangerous than a trip down the mountain." Elsa laughs, before she grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. She pulls back after only a moment, but that is enough to leave him with a smile."Seriously, be careful."

"I will." She nods before walking to Marshmallow."Come on big guy, lets get you a new arm."

"Yay!" Mathias laughs to himself before following Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf down the path to the sled. As they arrive at the sled, Tempest flies overhead with Elsa aboard. Mathias watches them as they go, before joining the others aboard the sled."So, are you going to explain that kiss willingly or are we going to have to force answers out of you?" Anna says, giving Mathias a mischievous look. Mathias sighs"Elsa, why did you leave me alone with this?"

* * *

Elsa looked back as long as she could see the sled, still worried about what happened before her arrival on the mountain."Fear not Elsa." Tempest said."You or Mathias are more than a match for those foul creatures."

"I know. It's just… I can't help but feel like we're missing a piece to this whole situation."

"Maybe the answer lies with prince Hans?"

"I certainly hope we can get them from another source. That option hasn't exactly worked out well so far."

"Never lose hope. Perhaps the answer lies in Mathias."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, Mathias is the reason for Hans current state. Maybe his power can solve the problem." Elsa considered the dragons words. _'Maybe bringing Mathias into the interrogation could do some good.' _Her train of thought ends however when they approach Arendelle."We certainly arrived quickly."

"Few creatures can match the speed of a dragon." Tempest replies before descending to the ground just outside the city."I think it best if the citizens don't see too much of me. Based on Mathias' knowledge, peasants seem to react poorly to dragons." Elsa laughs before climbing off the dragon."I do believe you're right. I'll be fine from here. Where will you go?"

"I think I shall remain at your ice palace, with yours and Marshmallows permission of course."

"I'm sure Marshmallow will love having some company. Tempest gives her a nod before leaping into the sky with a roar and flying back up the mountain. Elsa turns begins walking toward the city, her mind consumed with the problem she currently has to face. _'What am I going to tell the council.' _She already told them of her decision, but she knows they will still oppose her. Never the less, she will not falter. _'I've found love, and I'm not about to let them take it away.'_

* * *

It didn't take Sven long to get them to the trolls. Even as they arrived, Kristoff was telling Mathias everything he needed to know about the trolls."They don't really believe in personal bubbles, so be ready."

"I'm sure they're fine Kristoff."

"have you ever met a troll before?" Anna asked.

"No. I heard legends back home that they lived in a valley east of the city, but I was never allowed to go looking." When they arrive, the trolls shift out of their rocking form and greet them."Anna,Kristoff, you're back."

"Where is queen Elsa?"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes everyone don't worry." Kristoff said."She's fine. She just had to go back to Arendelle."

"We did bring someone for you guys to meet though." Anna said, gesturing to Mathias. The trolls all stare at him, as though waiting for him to say something."Umm, hi." He is suddenly swarmed by the trolls, all clambering to be closest to him and ask questions. He is saved however when Pabbie rolls to the front of the group,"Greetings prince Mathias. It is an honor to have you here."

"Thank you Grand Pabbie. It's an honor to be here."

"Now, I assume you have a reason for coming?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking. Elsa thinks I have full control over my power, but thought a visit here might be beneficial."

"I see. Anna tells me you have some sort of mark on your hand. May I see it?" Mathias nods and holds out his hand. Pabbie examines the symbol for a moment, then his eyes grow wide."What is it?" Mathias asks.

"How much do you know about how you came to possess this gift?"

"My father says I was born with it."

"Hmm." Pabbie lets go of his hand, and begins to pace,"What's wrong Pabbie?" Kristoff asks.

"While I do not doubt that Mathias was born with his power, I think that may only be part of the story."

"What do you mean." Mathias said."Much like Elsa, you were born with the power of a storm. However, as I'm sure you've noticed, Elsa bears no such mark. I don't know the origin of Elsa's powers, it is impossible to tell. This mark on your hand however, leads to only one conclusion."

"And what is that?"

"This mark comes from a curse." Noticing the concerned look on Mathias' face he adds,"Make no mistake, your power itself is a gift, but it didn't occur naturally the way Elsa's did. Someone, or something, did something before or during your birth to cause this."

"But how? Why?"

"That, I can not say. A curse this powerful had to be given for a reason. I suggest asking your father. It seems he has hidden something in regards to your powers origin." Mathias nodded and turned to Anna and Kristoff."When did your father say he would return?" Anna asked.

"He'll be back within the week. And he has a lot to answer for."

* * *

"Alright fine. If it makes you happy, we'll throw another ball." Elsa said. After her return, Elsa had called for a meeting with the council. When she explained to them all that had happened, including the fact that her decision hadn't wavered, they insisted that another ball be thrown at the end of the week. Elsa was reluctant at first, unsure of how Mathias would react. But after much deliberation, she had agreed to the council's wishes."Excellent, we'll have all the preparations made, and make sure all the...proper guests are invited." Wallis said. Elsa didn't miss the pause in his sentence. She knew what he meant by proper guests and it honestly made her want to freeze him in a block of ice and throw him into the fjord.

For her entire time as queen they had wanted her to find a potential future king, and when she finally does, they oppose her decision."Very well. If that is all, I've had a rather difficult day and would like to rest. this meeting is adjourned." Elsa left the council chambers and began making her way towards her room on the way there however, she heard the familiar sound of Anna and Olaf talking excitedly in the hall. As she rounded the corner, she found them along with Kristoff, but no sign of Mathias."Elsa, there you are. Did you just get out of the meeting?"

"Unfortunately yes. The council was… still rather offput by my decision."

"You didn't change your mind did you?"

"No, of course not. They did however convince me to have another ball at the end of the week."

"Well at least this time you'll have me around in case any people try to sneak in. Plus, you'll have Mathias there."

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"He said he was going to head to his room."

"I'd better go talk to him. There is much we need to discuss."

"Yes I'm sure that's the only reason you're going to talk to him." Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kristoff." Elsa said, but with a smile.

"Oh come on Elsa. Is it so bad to admit you're in love?" Anna asked.

"It's not bad it's just...new. And you know how I am about my feelings."

"Yeah I know. Just as long as you show each other you love each other, we won't bother you." With that, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf left and Elsa went to Mathias' room. She was pleasantly surprised to find to door slightly open but still knocked before entering."Yes?" Mathias' voice asked from inside the room."It's me." Elsa replied."Come in." She opened the door and stepped inside. Mathias was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard. As Elsa entered, he smiled, and she smiled back. they stayed that way for a moment before Mathias asked,"Care to join me?" Elsa nodded before shutting the door behind her and sitting next to him on the bed."So, I assume you want to discuss what I didn't earlier." Elsa said.

"Only if that's what you want. If it's something I can't know, you don't have to say."

"No no, it's something you need to know. I only didn't say before because I wasn't sure how to put it."

"Okay, now I'm worried. You always know how to put things."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I prefer left handed compliment." Mathias replied with a playful tone. Elsa took on a look of mock hurt before replying,"Are you insulting my poise? I must say I expect better behavior from a prince."

"I could say the same to you when you and Anna get your hands on chocolate."

"Now you insult my manners." She said maintaining her mock pain, before leaning into him and resting her head on his chest."You're lucky you're cute."

"No, I'm lucky you're cute and you put up with me." He replied before kissing her atop her head."Now what is it you wanted to say?"

"Well, I feel it involves some explanation. At my council meeting following the...incident, the matter of my eventual marriage came up."

"I see."

"And the council said I needed to put all my time into finding a suitor."

"And what did you say?"

"I may have told them I had already found one." Mathias looks down at her, her head still resting against his chest."And who might this lucky young man be?"

"Well, he's tall, and has dark hair. He's kind, always thinking of others. Even if it means he must suffer. He has the strangest connection to storms, and."She says, sitting up to better look him in the eyes."He makes fun of me for my etiquette when eating chocolate." Mathias laughs at her final statement before saying,"I think I know that man. He himself happens to have an infatuation with someone as well."

"Oh," Elsa replies."And who might this lucky young woman be?"

"Well, she has beautiful blonde hair, and the most gorgeous icy blue eyes you could ever see. She has an odd connection with ice, though only those who don't know her would call her cold. She stands by others even when that person seems like a hopeless cause. And," He says, leaning up a bit and cupping her cheek, stroking it with his thumb."She's sitting right next to me." They stare into each others eyes before leaning into a kiss. After they pull back, Elsa rests her head on his shoulder, and they just sit quietly in each others presence,"No more running?" Elsa asks, breaking the silence.

"No more running. I'm not going to let my fears hold me back anymore."

* * *

**Ex: Holy mother of fluff! I need to get back to killing demons with dragons. Now I know that Elsa and Mathias have more to discuss but I feel like this is a good point to leave this chapter.**

**Elsa: I like the fluff. It's shows that you have a heart.**

**Ex: I don't have a heart. I have a black, evil soul.**

**Elsa: I'm sure you do. I see it every time you sit down to write your romance fanfiction.**

**Ex: Romance and drama! Anyhow review, follow, possibly favorite. I'm going to go kick a puppy to get back some of my manliness.**

**Elsa: Don't worry guys, he's just had a rough week. I think I'll get him a present to cheer him up. See you guys next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ex: So as of April 24, Thundersnow has more than ten thousand views.**

**Elsa: I think this calls for celebration!**

**Ex: And I agree. I have an idea in the works, but I'll leave it alone for now. I know that to some writers ten thousand might not seem like a big deal, but for me, that shows that I have potentially made ten thousand people happy, and that's the most important thing.**

**Elsa: You guys are the best! Your reviews, follows, and possible favorites keep Thundersnow going.**

**Ex: But enough about that, I'm sure you guys are ready for the next chapter.(You guys seriously rock though.) Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

"So, what did the council say?" Mathias asked.

"Well, they aren't exactly keen on the idea."

"That's a surprise."

"I know. I sometimes wonder whether they actually value my opinion, or are worried I'll freeze them solid if they interfere." Mathias laughs, picturing the council cowering in fear as Elsa gives out orders, snow and ice swirling around her."Yes that's you. The deadly and terrible snow queen."

"I'm serious. I think they doubt my ability to rule. I mean, I'm not the youngest person to ever ascend to power, but I know I still have much to learn when it comes to running a kingdom."

"You certainly know more about it than I. And you'll continue to learn."

"If the council ever allows it, we may have to learn together."

"What do you mean, if the council allows it?"

"They still refused to agree to the idea, and I can't just ignore their decision. If the people, or worse our enemies see fighting amongst Arendelle's leadership, it shows weakness."

"So what do we do now?"

"I agreed to hold another ball to invite suitors to Arendelle. I don't like it, but it's all I could do to appease the council." After Elsa told Mathias this, she felt the energy shift in the room. Lightning began to crackle around Mathias' fingers."Mathias are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine."

"Mathias, tell me the truth." Mathias sighs, before turning to Elsa and replying."I don't like the idea of others coming here?"

"I don't either, but it can't be that bad."

"You didn't here the way other princes talked about you."

"With half of them, I didn't need to. It was written all over their face. I'll be fine. Besides, once you father shows up, the whole issue can be resolved."

"Why is that?"

"If I propose marriage, and he accepts, the council will have their hands tied. My approval they can refuse or stall. But a visiting dignitary, a king no less? They will have no choice but to accept it." She leans closer to him before continuing,"I hate the idea as much as you do, but don't worry. I told you I found the man that I want, and that's not going to change." She finishes by kissing him on the cheek."I'm sorry." Mathias says."I know you don't want this ball anymore than I do. I'll try to be as kind as I can to those who attend. I'll just have to constantly remind myself that I have you and they don't."

"You have me? Honestly Mathias, you're starting to sound just like them." Elsa said, and playful smile gracing her lips."What can I say? Love makes a man say and do crazy things. I will talk to my father when he arrives. We have matters to discuss anyway."

"What matters?"

"Regarding this." Mathias says, holding up his left hand showing the mark. He then tells her all that Grand Pabbie told him about the curse."So your power comes from a...curse, and you think your father knows something about it?"

"Pabbie seems to think so. He says a curse like this is only put on someone as a punishment. For something the bearer did, or for somethings someone they know did."

"But what could your father have done to invoke such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Mathias says before rising and walking over to the window. Elsa stands and follows."Mathias, you aren't feeling scared of you power again are you?"

"Nor scared, just...confused. When I thought my powers were random I didn't have a reason to question it. I mean, I always wondered why, but now that there may be an answer…" He trailed off but Elsa finished."You fear you may not like the answer?"

"Yes." Mahtias looks at Elsa, seeing the concern in her eyes. _'How does she always manage to look so beautiful, even when she's upset?' _He wraps his arm around her."Don't worry Elsa. I'm not running again." Elsa smiles before replying,"Good. Otherwise I'll freeze your feet to the ground and pelt you with balls of ice."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She asks before stepping back. Mathias notices one of her arms behind her back."What are you-" He doesn't get to finish however as she reveals her hand containing a snowball. Before he can react, she throws it at him and runs past him to the door freezing his feet as she goes."Oh no you don't!" He yells after her, blasting the ice with lightning before giving chase.

* * *

"I told you they were meant to be together Kristoff." Anna said as they made their way to the dining hall."That may be true Anna, but I told you to let them figure it out themselves, and they did."

"I think my pushing helped more than you give credit for."

"Whatever you say." They hear a laugh before Elsa runs around the corner at the far end of the hall, freezing the ground as she goes."Elsa what are you doing?" Anna asks.

"Oh, Anna, Kristoff. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, it is approaching dinner time. Would you care to join us?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course. If you're willing to wait I believe Mathias will be joining us shortly."

"Wait, where is-" Kristoff's sentence halts however when Mathias rounds the same corner, sliding on the ice."Whoa, whoa slipping!" He regains his balance however and joins the group."What were you two doing?" Anna says.

"Elsa thought it would be funny to hit me with a snowball and run away."

"Elsa, I'm surprised at you." Anna said.

"Well, he doubted my resolve." Elsa says, before approaching Mathias and kissing his cheek."I'm sorry. Forgive my very un queen like behavior."

"I forgive you." Mathias said, before poking her arm, sending a light shock up her body."Now we're even."

"Hardly, that kind of hurt."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I didn't think-" Elsa silences him with a kiss on the lips."Kidding Mathias."

"Get a room you two." Kristoff said.

"I agree, we're standing right here." Anna added.

"How many times has that stopped you? I seem to remember a certain time when something more than kissing might have happened had I not passed that hallway." Elsa said, a smirk creeping onto her face as Anna and Kristoff blush at the memory."Now this is a story I have to hear." Mathias said.

"Okay dinnertime, come on Kristoff!" Anna said, grabbing Kristoff and rushing into the dining hall. Elsa and Mathias laugh before following. As they sit and dinner is served Anna asks."So when is this ball?"

"In six days. Invitations were actually sent out shortly after we left this morning."

"You know, the more I hear about the council, the less I like them." Kristoff said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Mathias agreed.

"I know, I know. They went behind my back on this. But their concerns are, somewhat warranted."

"I don't get it." Anna said."They spend so much time telling you to, "find a king and secure Arendelle's future." She says with her best old man voice."And then when you do, they oppose you."

"To be honest, I think it's because they want me to marry prince Andrew of Roini."

"Wait, who is prince Andrew of Roini?" Mathias asked.

"The fourth son of king Arnald of Roini, one of our trade partners. He was invited to the last ball, but was unable to attend."

"Just as well, I don't like him." Anna said.

"Neither do I, but the marriage makes political sense. We have a lot of resources, something they don't have. They have a large military, something we don't have."

"I don't care what they have, I don't like him." Anna said." He looks at you like, how did you put it Kristoff?"

"Like a starving dog looks at a steak."

"Sounds like a real charmer." Mathias says.

"It doesn't matter. This ball is a formality. As soon as king Simon arrives, the whole ordeal will be over." Elsa said.

"I certainly hope so." Anna said."I hate these parties. I mean, I like parties in general, but I hate these ones."

"Well, this will be the last one." Elsa said, turning to look at Mathias."I guarantee it."

* * *

In a small city just south of Arendelle, a lone figure walks through the streets. Constantly checking over his shoulder, he approaches a dark alley. looking behind himself one more time, he ducks into the alley. Looking around, he is confused to find the alley empty."You're late." A deep voice rumbles from behind him. Turning around, a cloaked demon appears out of the shadow on the wall."What is it this time? It's becoming harder to conduct these meetings."

"Prince Mathias killed those who we sent after him."

"You really felt the need to tell me about this? It wasn't my job to send two of my top shade assassins to-"

"You hold the blame because of your previous failure!" The demon yells."You said you could get into the party. You said you could get the queen alone."

"There were complications. And what does it matter? Queen Elsa was still alone, it isn't my fault Hans was incapable of-"

"Being with another person we didn't send hardly qualifies as alone. It makes matters worse when you told us this person wasn't any real threat."

"I underestimated his power, it will not happen again."

"You had best hope so. My master grows impatient, and your failures will not continue to be tolerated." The demon pauses, its right hand forming a blade and pointing it at the man."This is your last chance. Another of our mortal associates will be joining you at this party, and if you fail, our mercy is at an end." With that the demon flew up into the sky, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Mathias was walking the streets of Arendelle. No lightning, no rain, and no people. Looking around, Mathias couldn't see anyone in the streets. As he continued to walk around, he began to hear a voice on the wind. _'You cannot keep control.' _As he hears this, thunder rumbles in the sky. _'You will release control.'_

"No, I have control."

'_Do you?' _lightning begins to swirl around him. Mathias tries to stop it, but to no avail."No, I have control."

'_No you don't. You have your power, but you lack control and you are alone.' _Suddenly however, the element of the storm shifts. The air begins to grow cold, and snow begins to fall. The lightning around Mathias recedes and he says."No, I have control. I have control and you will not take it from me." He turns around and sends a bolt of lightning forward, and it collides with something in the air. A creature, resembling the demons from the mountain appears and cries out before disintegrating. "Mathias." He looks around, knowing the voice."Elsa?" He looks around, still not seeing her."Mathias?"

He suddenly jolts awake, looking around wondering where he is. Then it all comes back to him. He and Elsa had gone to the castle library after dinner. Elsa said she knew of some old books that may know something about curses."Mathias?" He turns to his left, seeing Elsa standing there holding a large book in her hands with a concerned look."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, I went looking for this." She said, holding up the book."And you were awake then. I was only gone for about fifteen minutes."

"I suppose after everything the last couple days sleep finally caught up to me."

"It didn't seem to restful when I got back."

"Just a nightmare." Elsa raises an eyebrow at him before sitting next to him on the couch."Was it the same nightmare as before?"

"It was...very similar. Anyway, it's not important. What did you find?" Elsa looks like she wants to press the matter, but doesn't."I remember this book from when I was a child. I read it hoping it could help with my powers." She sets the large book down on the table in front of them. It's black leather cover is blank other than on odd looking red symbol on the front. It is a circle with two crescent moon shapes on the side."Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. My father seemed worried when he found me reading it. He said it had to do with witchcraft and took it back to the library. It was only a few months ago that I found it again, but I haven't read it since."

"Did it help you control your power?"

"No, it only deals in curses. When I first saw the mark on your hand, I thought it looked familiar, but I could remember where I'd seen it." She says as she opens the book and begins to flip through the pages."Then when you told me what Pabbie told you it came back to me." She stops on a page and in the center of it is a picture resembling his mark."This looks promising." Mathias said.

"I remember this one because the one for ice is on the page before it." Elsa replied, flipping the page to show him the ice symbol. It looks like a snowflake circled with a ring of smaller snowflakes. Elsa flips back to the other page and begins reading."The curse of lightning. One of the less common curses given, this books illustration is only based on what we have heard on the symbol. Possibly the most destructive of all elemental curses, it is one of the only curses that can create a storm to maintain it's power, the other being ice. Both the ice and snow curses are the only ones that can influence the other elements in several ways. While those born with the power of lightning cannot directly control these other elements, they can create water and fire. They also hold power over the wind, much like that that those with power over ice display."

"I don't know whether this makes me feel better or worse." Mathias says, thinking on the destructive power he's already displayed.

"I felt the same way when I read the one on ice. But they do have a lighter side." Elsa replies before continuing."While lightning is quite destructive, it does have some healing properties. A recently dead body can be revived by lightning magic. For reasons unknown, those with the power to grant these types of curses seem very cautious with use of the lightning curse. A curse such as this seems to be saved for very special occasions, used to truly make whomever the curse targets suffer."

"This still doesn't make any sense. How could I have wronged someone enough for them to curse me like that?"

"That's the other thing." Elsa says, flipping closer to the front of the book. She stops on a page and begins reading."Sometimes the greatest curse is not the one used on they who have wronged you, but on a person they care about. I don't think that you are the one who is supposed to be punished."

"So you're saying I'm cursed for someone else." Elsa nods. Mathias thinks for a minute before something clicks in his mind."Now my father really has something to answer for."

"Don't worry Mathias, we'll figure this out." Elsa says, closing the book and leaning against Mathias. Mathias looks down at her and can tell her mind is racing."What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Hans' interrogations have gone no where. I fear something truly terrible caused whatever happened to him."

"But what could've happened to him?"

"I don't know. No one could've entered the prison and done anything to him. All the doors were guarded." Mathias thinks about it, then an idea comes to mind."What about those creatures from the mountain?"

"What about them."

"What if that's how they got into the palace, they clearly have magic we don't understand. And then when he failed, whoever he was working with sent one of them to do something to Hans and his guards so they couldn't tell us anything." Elsa's eyes light up at what Mathias has said."Mathias, you're a genius! That makes sense. Now I know what to do."

"I assume it involves a visit to the trolls."

"Exactly. But I can't go. I'm going to be far to busy this next week in preparations for the ball."

"Ah yes the ball, and all those wonderful people you get to spend time with."

"Don't worry Mathias, you aren't going to lose me to any of those princes."

"What about prince Andrew? From what I hear you have some very strong feelings directed toward him." Mathias said, laughing as Elsa raises an eyebrow at him."Do you want me to freeze you to the floor again?" She asks, swirling some ice around her hand. Mathias laughs again and wraps his arm around her."Right here with you, I think I'd be fine."

* * *

**Ex: I repeat, holy mother of fluff. I was actually ready to upload this chapter after they read about the curse, but I could resist adding more fluff.**

**Elsa: I for one am not opposed, I think you do quite well.**

**Ex: Thank you Elsa. Anyhow review, follow, possibly favorite. Also there is the matter of celebration.**

**Elsa: What do you have in mind?**

**Ex: Bonus chapter.**

**Elsa: Bonus chapter? Get writing I'll finish this up. Let us know what you think of that idea and we'll see you guys next time!**


	19. Bonus chapter

**Ex: Happy ten thousand views, it's all cause of you. If it wasn't for you guys, no more writing would I do.**

**Elsa: I'm going to assume that isn't the song you promised.**

**Ex: You are correct, the song this chapter is set to the tune of, "Frozen heart." sung by multiple characters(I'm sure you'll figure out who.) Now this is just a bonus chapter, so it isn't very long. For the most part, this chapter takes place during chapter six. Consider it a deleted scene if you will.**

**Elsa: Not to steal your line, but lets get on with the show!**

* * *

Mathias had returned to inn where he was staying. The other princes, Alan included, were eagerly discussing their meetings with the queen."I'm telling you guys, she liked me." A prince by the name of Geoffrey said.

"I think she was quite enthralled with the tale of my most recent jousting match." Another prince named Adam said.

"Guys, I think we all know who the shoo-in is here." Alan cut in. Mathias just laughed to himself at the other princes. It wasn't like he thought he would get an invite back, but he wasn't bragging like an idiot. Not that he thought queen Elsa a cold person, it was just obvious she didn't really want to be there. _'And why not? I wouldn't like being forced to marry for my kingdom either.' _

It was a well known fact that queen Elsa wasn't exactly keen on marriage at the moment. She wasn't known as the snow queen for nothing. There hadn't been a ball held by Arendelle in months, and the last one didn't end well from what Mathias heard. It seemed that Alan was talking about the very thing that was on Mathias' mind."The way I heard it, she froze the prince to the floor."

"I heard she left him there for days."

"I heard his kingdom had to pay for his freedom."

"You three honestly believe that?" Mathias asked."And why not? She froze her entire kingdom for who knows what?" Adam said.

"Yeah, who knows what she's capable of." Geoffrey agreed.

"Well in my opinion, the hardest beast to tame is the one you go after." Alan said."While dangerous yes, no one would deny the chance to be closest ally with the feared snow queen of Arendelle. And that's what I'm going to get."

**(Song break Mathias: bold, Alan: underlined others: Bold underlined)**

Born of cold and winter air in northern mountains winding.

**This icy force both foul and fair,**** has a frozen heart worth pining.**

I'll cut through her heart, cold and clear.**Strike for love, ****Strike without fear.**

**See the beauty sharp sheer, **split the ice apart**, and break the frozen heart.**

**(Music break)**

**Beautiful, **powerful, **dangerous, cold. ****Snow queen Elsa won't be controlled.**

**She's turned down one, she's turned down ten, she's turned down a hundred men.**

**Born of cold and winter air in northern mountains winding.**

**This icy force both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth pining.**

**Cut through her heart, cold and clear. Show some love but show no fear.**

**Remember why you were brought here.**

**Split the ice apart. ****Control your stormy heart.**

**(End song)**

"Mathias? Mathias?" Mathias woke with a start. He was still in the library next to Elsa."What...what happened."

"You fell asleep again. I think it might be best if you head to bed, you're obviously having a hard time staying awake." She notices a strange look on his face."What's the matter, another nightmare?"

"No just… a very strange dream."

"What about?"

"Nothing important. It's just, everyone suddenly broke out in song."

"Broke out in song?"

"Yes. Everyone started singing the same song, and they all knew the words."

"Hmm, that is rather strange. Could you imagine if people did that?"

"I know, what kind of crazy world would we live in if people just broke out in song?"

* * *

**Ex: Haha! Take that disney. I'm just kidding disney I have nothing against you.**

**Elsa: Wait a minute! We do just break into song, quite frequently.**

**Ex: I know Elsa that's the joke.**

**Elsa: Oh I get it.**

**Ex: I've always wondered what it would be like to live in world like a disney movie, You know where people just start singing and everyone knows the words. And the song wasn't done yet when this particular scene rolled around, and the scene was kinda pointless without it.**

**Elsa: I liked it. It added more depth to the story. Though I hate you for reminding me that Alan exists.**

**Ex: *to readers only* she is going to hate next chapter.**

**Elsa: What was that?**

**Ex: Nothing. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. The next chapter is coming soon but let me know if you would like more bonus chapters like this. I have another idea for one but I won't keep doing them if you don't like it.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ex: Okay firstly, I apologize for the wait. I know I said next chapter soon, but outside circumstances forced me to part ways with writing for a few days. That being said, I'm back.**

**Elsa: Is this going to become a regular thing?**

**Ex: I certainly hope not. Moving on, you guys seemed to like the bonus chapter, so there will be more. We also have another matter to discuss, but I'll wait for the chapter closing as I'm sure you're ready for the next chapter.**

**Elsa: So without further adieu, on with the-**

**Ex: Oh no you don't. On with the show.**

The next few days saw Elsa busier than she had been in a while. Though most of the party had already been planned, this one not having nearly as many invites as the last, she had a lot of work to do. This left Mathias spending most of his time practicing with his power. He hadn't really done anything new or spectacular with it, but he was just happy to have it under control. He also spent a lot of time with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

The day before the party however, he took a trip up the mountain with Anna and Kristoff to see the trolls. They had an extra guest however, Hans. After discussing the matter, Elsa and Mathias both agreed that the trolls might have an answer. Kristoff had gone the day before to explain to Pabbie their plan, and all was arranged. a group of four guards came with them up the mountain to make sure Hans wouldn't escape. They took a carriage up the mountain, following Kristoff's sled.

"Do you think that Pabbie will be able to help Hans?" Anna said as they made their way up the mountain.

"I don't know." Kristoff replied."He said he would do all he could, but he didn't sound too optimistic. He doesn't know all that much about darker magic."

"We'll figure it out." Mathias said."There are other ways of getting answers."

"Like what, extreme shock therapy?" Kristoff said.

"I suggested that, but Elsa said we should try the trolls first."

"Then extreme shock therapy?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Anna said. Mathias laughed at Anna's statement before saying."I still think Elsa might say no."

"Well then convince her, You have your ways."

"Firstly, i would never use any form of seduction on your sister. Secondly, even if I tried she could turn the tables on me in a number of ways."

"Whoa I don't need to hear about you and Elsa seducing each other. That's a part of your relationship I shouldn't know about." Kristoff said.

"You know I never did get told the story of what happened with you two in the hallway."

"And you never will. Oh look at that we're almost there." Anna said, quickly changing the subject. As they arrived, the trolls made a clear path to Pabbie. The guards opened the carriage and brought out Hans. He still hadn't spoken since the ordeal, and his eyes were shifting around wildly."Ah good, you've arrived." Pabbie said. He looked past group and turned his attention to Hans."Oh dear." He said as he looked upon him. Motioning the guards forward, they brought Hans closer. Pushing him into a kneeling position for the sake of the troll, the guards stepped back. Pabbie began to look Hans over examining his eyes and skin. He finally pressed a hand to his forehead, and immediately cringed and pulled his hand back."Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm alright. I just didn't expect for there to be so much dark energy left inside him. Whatever did this was clearly a very dark creature."

"So can you do anything."

"It will be difficult, but I do believe I can. This magic isn't like others. It is easy to separate from most peoples minds. Unless Hans is a truly evil human being, I can mostly restore him."

"Mostly?" Mathias asked.

"You see, when Elsa and Anna were children and the incident occurred, I had to remove all traces of magic from Anna's mind, This included the parts containing memories just to be safe. Here, I only need remove the darker magic. Hans may be a liar and manipulator, but I would go as far as to call him evil."

"So you'll be able to leave his memories, other than the parts pertaining to the darker magic?"

"Yes, he will remember everything up until whenever the foul creature first became a part of his life. He'll also know generally what's gone on since then."

"So he may not have the answers we need."

"Only time will tell." Mathias nodded, and Pabbie put his hand to Hans forehead once again. Taking a deep breath, the old troll's hand began to glow before a dark mark appeared on Hans' forehead where he was touching. it dark color transferred to Pabbie's hand before he removed his hand, releasing the energy into the air. Hans lost consciousness when Pabbie removed his hand. After he was done, Pabbie took another deep breath and sat down."Pabbie?"Kristoff said.

"It's done."

* * *

Elsa wasn't having the best day to say the least. Party preparations were behind with the ball only a day away, but that wasn't her greatest concern. Her thoughts were consumed with many other things. The foremost being the situation with Hans. If Pabbie couldn't do anything to help, they didn't have any clues to who or what was behind all that had happened. She had wanted nothing more that to go up the mountain with them, but she knew she had work to take care of. And that is where she was currently, working in her study.

She was distracted however thinking heavily on what she was going to say when king Simon arrived. All things considered, her mission had been accomplished. Mathias had gained control over his power. her concerns were over two other things, the first being Mathias' curse. Though Mathias had done his best to hide it, Elsa knew he was angry with his father. Though they hadn't talked to him yet, Elsa agreed that he more that likely knew more than he had previously let on.

And then there was the matter of marriage proposal. Strategically speaking, an alliance between Arendelle and Tonitrus didn't make a lot of sense. They were two nations that were far apart and didn't share much history. She knew that most nations wanted to be allies with Arendelle right now, her powers having the most to do with that. What if king Simon wanted Mathias to have control so Tonitrus could gain the same advantage Arendelle had?

"Your highness?" Elsa is pulled from her thoughts by Kai entering the room.

"Yes Kai?"

"My apologies for interrupting you, but King Simon has arrived." Elsa's shock showed only for a moment before she replied."Where is he now?"

"He hasn't arrived at the castle yet, but he sent word ahead."

"Alright. Have him meet me in the courtyard."

"Yes my queen." Kai left and Elsa began to panic. _'I wasn't expecting him here today.'' _Elsa rose and walked to the window of her study, looking at the small part of the mountain she could see. _'Mathias please hurry back.' _Elsa walked out of her study and began making her way to the courtyard. As she arrived the gates opened and a carriage pulled in. The driver brings it to a halt about ten feet away from Elsa before jumping down to open the door. King Simon steps out and turns to greet Elsa. Before she moves to do the same, another figure steps out of the carriage, one she recognizes. _'In case my day wasn't difficult enough already.'_

* * *

"Pabbie are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked. After using his magic to cure Hans, the old troll looked as though he had aged slightly.

"I'm alright, I just need to rest. Using that kind of magic can be very draining."

"I appreciate your help Pabbie." Mathias said.

"Think nothing of it. I consider Anna and Elsa family, and would do anything to help them." Mathias smiles and nods before going to join Anna and Kristoff on the sled. Before he gets there however, a familiar roar cuts through the air."Tempest?" The large dragon is descending from the sky causing the trolls to scatter. As he lands Mathias goes to greet him."Tempest, what's wrong?"

"Mathias, thank goodness you're here. Another one of those creatures was on the mountain."

"What, When?"

"I picked up on its scent last night, and have been looking ever since. I thought I lost it until a few minutes ago when-" He suddenly stops and raises his head, sniffing the air. He turns and looks down the mountain. Mathias follows his gaze to see where he's looking. _'Arendelle. Elsa!' _Without warning Mathias jumps onto Tempests back before turning to Anna and Kristoff."You guy head down as quickly as you can. Come on Tempest."

* * *

"Queen Elsa, how wonderful to see you again. I'm sure you remember my son prince Alan." Elsa remains silent for a moment before replying,"King Simon, it is a pleasure to see you. Hello to you as well Alan."

"And hello to you queen Elsa."

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"We had a rather speeding journey. Didn't hurt that I am rather eager to hear about Mathias' progress. Speaking of my youngest son, where is he?" Elsa is about to reply when a roar captures their attention. Elsa looks to the sky. Coming quickly down the mountain and over the courtyard is a large dragon."What is that?" Simon asks.

"That would be Mathias." Elsa replied. Tempest descended into the courtyard, letting out another roar as he touches the ground. He lowers his neck and Mathias jumps off. He approaches Elsa quickly."Elsa we need to-" He stops when he notices the company around her."Father, I didn't expect you back today." SImon still seems in awe at the sight of Tempest. The dragon followed behind Mathias and is looking at the group."Mathias, did you make this?"

"He did indeed. You may call me Tempest." Tempest replied. Simon continues to stare for a moment longer before he lets out a hearty laugh."I see queen Elsa has worked wonders with your control."

"Yes you could say that." Mathias replied.

"Well you aren't setting things on fire, that's a first." Alan said sarcastically. Tempest turn his gaze to Alan, approaching him."So, you're Alan. I must admit based on what I've heard of you I find myself...disappointed." Alan pales as the dragon approaches him, almost examining him. After staring at him for a moment, he growls, causing Alan to jump back. Mathias laughs, and Elsa can't help the giggle that escapes her lips. Tempest turned back to Mathias."Do I need to stick around?"

"Do you smell anything else?" He inhales before shaking his head."Then I think we'll be alright. Head back up the mountain." Nodding, Tempest leaps into the air and flies toward the mountain."Well, it seems that you two have quite the tale to tell." Simon said.

"Indeed we do."Elsa said." And we do have some business matters to discuss. Follow me to my study."

* * *

It didn't take to long for Mathias and Elsa to retell all the events that had happened over the past month. Part of that had to do with the fact that they left out the parts that had to do with their current relationship, as Alan had followed."So you believe Mathias has total control?" Simon asked.

"I believe so as long as he keeps practicing and has," Elsa turned her gaze to Mathias."A reason to keep working on it."

"Excellent, this is more than I could have hoped for. Now, what was this business you spoke of earlier?"

"Actually, I would prefer this matter remain, private."

"Of course. Alan, can I trust you to see yourself back to the inn?"

"But father I-"

"Now, Alan." Alan opened mouth to reply, but decided against it and exited the room. After the door was shut, Simon turned to Elsa and said."Alright, what is this about."

"It concerns this." Mathias said, showing the mark on his hand.

"I thought we just discussed that."

"We have recently done some research." Elsa said. reaching into the drawer of her desk, she pulled out the book she had shown Mathias. Flipping to the correct page, she showed Simon the book. As he looks upon the page his eyes grow wide. He takes a moment to read it before saying."I know neither one of you are fools. I assume you believe I have answers regarding this."

"That we do." Mathias said."The question is, do you?" Simon sighs before standing from his chair and pacing the floor."There is something you need to understand Mathias. I only lied about this for your sake."

"For my sake!" Mathias yelled."You let me believe all this time that this was random. That I was just born like this. I can live with that, but finding out it's a curse. I believe I had the right to know." Lightning has begun to crackle around Mathias, his eyes growing dark."Mathias, breath." Elsa said. Heeding her advice Mathias took a deep breath to calm the lightning."I understand your anger my son. But what took place to cause this brings me more guilt than you can imagine."

"What happened?"

"It is a long story."

"I have the right to know." Simon looked at Mathias, seeing the anger and questioning behind his eyes."Yes, you're right, you deserve to know the truth." He sits down once again and says."I have never told anyone else the things I am about to tell you. Can I trust you both to keep what I am about to say in this room?" They both nod and he continues."When I was seventeen, your grandfather king Esmour was very sick. My mother was already gone, and as his first and only son, I was the only one in line for succession of the throne should he die."

"I take it you didn't want that?" Mathias said.

"I always knew I would have to be king one day, but yes. I wasn't ready to be a king, and I wasn't ready to lose my father."

"So what did you do?" Elsa asked.

"I sent out a message across the land, asking for any healer who might be able to help. Many came to try to heal him, and all failed. I had all but given up hope but then I heard some servants talking about someone who might be able to help."

"Who?"

"A powerful sorceress, living in the mountains just west of the city. So, with no other options, that's where I went. I thought I was going to have to search for her, but as soon as night fell, she appeared to me. She said she knew why I came and had a solution. She had a very powerful potion, one that she told me could heal nearly every ailment."

"I doubt she was willing to give you such a thing for free." Elsa said

"No, she had a price. This is where I know I made a mistake. Her price was simple. One favor, as she put it, One favor, as big or as small as she liked, and our debt was repaid. Seeing this as a small payment, I took her deal." Elsa and Mathias are silent, before Mathias says."I doubt that's the end of it."

"I returned home and gave the potion to my father. A few days past and nothing happened. Then after a week, my father died."

"So the potion didn't work." Elsa said.

"No. Because of this I assumed that left me no debt. Shortly thereafter, I was crowned king. Nearly a month later, the sorceress appeared to me in the castle saying she had come to collect her debt."

"What did she want?" Mathias asked

"My kingdom. She wanted me to marry her as queen. I told her that since the potion failed I owed her nothing. I was already due to be married in the next month to your brothers mother."

"I take it she still thought otherwise?"

"She told me it didn't matter whether the potion worked or not, a deal was a deal. I promised her I would give her whatever she wanted, but at a different time. Surprisingly, she agreed."

"This wasn't the last you heard of her was it?"

"Unfortunately no. After the death of my first wife, I married your mother. shortly before your birth, she appeared to me again. Not wanting my kingdom or power, she only wanted one thing."

"What?"

"You. she wanted a new born child." Elsa looked at Mathias, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Elsa turned back to Simon and asked."What did she want with a newborn."

"Heaven only knows, she refused to tell me. Needless to say, Mathias' mother wasn't willing to give him up. I tried to make the same bargain with the sorceress as before, but she wouldn't hear of it. She swore to curse me, to curse my whole kingdom, and hit my dear Catherine with some kind of magical blast before fleeing the castle. I sent soldiers into the mountains to search for her, but they never found anything."

"I take it that blast caused this?" Mathias said, raising his hand up once again.

"Your mother went into labor the next day. I...can hardly tell you what happened then. The labor seemed difficult enough, but then there was a blinding flash of light and the doctor and I were blasted back. When I recovered, you were the only one on the bed. Your mother was gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"There was no body. She was just...gone." Simons head falls and he continues."That's it, the whole story."

"You made a deal with a sorceress just so you wouldn't have to be king?" Mathias said, a slightly angry tone in his voice.

"I did what I had to, and have suffered everyday since for it." Simon replied, his voice rising.

"You have suffered everyday for it?!" Mathias yelled, thunder crashing outside."How dare you speak of suffering for what you did?! You were not the one cursed. I was! I am cursed because of your mistakes!"

"And I have had to live with that! I have to live with the fact that I caused my wife to die because of my mistakes. That my son is cursed because of my mistakes."

"That doesn't mean you know the lengths of my suffering. All my life you treated me like I was a mistake, a curse upon your life."

"I didn't treat you like a mistake."

"I could count the number of times you treated me like a son on one hand!"

"Enough!" Elsa said, silencing them both."Mathias, I understand you're angry, but this shouting and arguing solves nothing." She turned her attention to Simon."Your highness, I believe we should discuss this matter later. Some time to calm down will do us all good."

"Yes I do believe you're correct." With that he exits the room. Mathias stands and moves toward the window, letting out a frustrated yell, causing more lightning to flash outside. Elsa approaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder. She flinches slightly at the shock she feels, but doesn't pull away. She turns him to face her and pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back, and the rain begins to fall heavily outside."It's alright Mathias. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**Ex: Well, that was heavy. I almost feel bad leaving this chapter like that.**

**Elsa: I'm going to hurt you. First you bring Alan back into the story, then you leave us with that!? I just-agh!**

**Ex: Moving right along, we need to discuss the matter I mentioned in the opening. As I'm sure you're aware, I have used most of the songs from frozen(All the really good ones in my opinion.) And we still have a good chunk of story to tell. So I got thinking, why only use songs from frozen? There are plenty of other good Disney songs out there, and a lot that I can think of off the top of my head that I can use.**

**Elsa: I wouldn't know, you haven't watched any Disney movies with me. Not even the lion king.**

**Ex: Elsa, we'll watch it as soon as I post this chapter. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. Oh, and to keep the review section mostly focused on reviews, PM me any songs you want to see. I'll even genderbend them to match a character if you want.**

**In background: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!**

**Ex: Elsa, I haven't posted the chapter yet! Ugh, see you guys next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ex: Hello and welcome to chapter twenty.**

**Elsa: Happy one month of Thundersnow!**

**Ex: Indeed it has been a month since I first uploaded. I know we just had one, but I think we need to celebrate again.**

**Elsa: Bonus chapter?**

**Ex: Bonus chapter. I'll be posting it immediately after this one, so be ready to read a little bit extra. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

"I need to go talk to him." Mathias said. He and Elsa had remained in her study in relative silence for nearly an hour."Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to talk to him alone." Elsa nodded. The meeting with his father to discuss the curse hadn't gone well at all. She knew Mathias must be feeling angry, but she could understand what his father had done. If she had been given an opportunity to do something to save her parents lives, she would have taken it."Try not to be too angry with him Mathias. He does care about you, even if he doesn't know how to show it."

"But why, why did he lie to me? I had every right to know the truth."

"In his position, would you have wanted anyone to know what you had done? I don't agree with his decision, but I understand the secrecy." Mathias sighed, knowing Elsa was right."I won't be long." He said before exiting the room. Elsa sighed and returned to the work on her desk, thoughts still heavy with all she had learned. There is a knock at the door."Yes?" Elsa says. The door opens and captain Reynard steps inside."Excuse me your majesty, but your sister has returned with prince Hans."

"And?"

"She reports success, he is cured."

"Excellent. What is his current status?"

"He is going to remain unconscious for a few hours. I'll alert you as soon as he wakes."

"Thank you captain." After he left Elsa continued to think. _'Well, at least that's some good news today.'_

* * *

Mathias arrived at the inn unsure of what he was going to say. He had cooled down, but he was still angry. As he entered he looked around to see if his father was in the main room."Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." _'I'd know that voice anywhere.' _He turned to see Alan walking toward him."Not now Alan."

"Oh come now, is that anyway to greet your brother?"

"Last I recall you made it a point to remind me that we are only half brothers." Mathias said with disdain in his voice.

"With good reason but family is family."

"You never stood by that philosophy either. Where is father?"

"He's currently in his sleeping quarters. Seemed quite upset when he got back. I do wonder what that private business matter was."

"And you'll never know. Just tell me what room it is."

"Alright calm down. He's in that room over there." Alan replied, gesturing to a door towards the back of the inn. Mathias walked past him and approached the door. He stood for a moment before knocking. After a moment his father replied."Enter." Mathias took a deep breath before pushing the door open. His father sat in a chair near the window facing away from him."Father?" Simon turned around, surprised to see his youngest son standing there."Mathias." He gave in greeting before turning back around. Mathias approached his father, still not really sure what to say. He was standing next to his father now, and there was silence between them. Finally Mathias said."I think we need to talk."

"Mathias before you say anything, I must apologize." Mathias is taken aback and replies,"Apologize for what?"

"You were right, I should have told you from the very beginning where you're power came from."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"And why not? I let you live your whole life thinking that you were born with a curse for no reason. I even referred to it as a curse whenever we discussed it, if we ever discussed it. When the whole situation was my fault."

."You did what you did to save someones life, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"Can't you? I knew my father, he taught me everything I know. Not just about ruling a kingdom, but about life itself. To this day I look back on what he taught me. I have tried to teach Oliver and Alan these same things. You though, I've taught you nothing. I did treat you different, like a curse, when I should have seen your power for the gift it could be." Mathias remains silent, not knowing how to respond. Never has he heard his father sound as sad as he does now. He moves to his fathers front and kneels down, facing him."I never wanted to be treated special. I just wanted to know that I had a father who cared."

"I do care. I've cared your whole life. And that is why I treated you the way I did. I was ashamed, not of you but of myself. Because of me you were born with a power you never wanted, and I couldn't face you. I ignored you because I feared you would hate me for what I've done. Which I suppose has backfired now."

"I've never hated you. I was angry at you, and all that pent up rage came out in one outburst."

"And I can never make up for that, but I hope you know that I do care." Mathias remained silent. He had always wanted for his father to acknowledge that, and now he didn't know what to say."I...okay." Simon smiled. A sad, hopeful smile."You should get back to the castle. The way it looked, you and Elsa have become quite good friends."

"Yes we… Father how would you describe love?"

"I don't think I or anyone really knows the answer. I sense you have something else to tell me?"

"Well...how is Tonitrus doing on import goods?"

* * *

Elsa was growing anxious. It had been a few hours since Mathias had left. She knew he was still angry when he had gone, and she was unsure of his fathers mood. _'Well, I don't see any rain, so I don't think he's run off.' _Elsa didn't expect Mathias to run, but she knew how he was. Even now that they had acknowledged their feelings for each other, he kept his emotions bottled up. Less so when they were alone, but it was still there.

She understood that though. For the first few months after the thaw, Elsa had still been a little edgy. Still somewhat afraid to be around others and show emotion. But Elsa had Anna, and Kristoff. True Mathias had them too, and her, but he prefered to be alone when his emotion became too much. _'Maybe their conversation went well poorly and he went doesn't want to return yet.' _There is a knock at the door and Kai enters."Your majesty, a message from captain Reynard. Hans has awoken."

"Thank you Kai." Elsa has been spending the last few hours preparing for this. She is still unsure of how well it will go. Anna told her everything she was told by Pabbie, and the whole interrogation might be a waste of time. Elsa stand and exits her study, making her way toward the dungeon. As she walked down the stairs that would lead toward the dungeon, she heard Mathias talking to a servant."Excuse me, but do you know where I might find queen Elsa?"

"I believe she's in her study sir."

"Thank you." As Elsa made her way around the corner she ran straight into Mathias."Oh, Mathias. Sorry."

"No no, my fault. Anyway, where are you headed?"

"Hans woke up, I'm going to help with the interrogation. But what about you, how did your talk go?"

"Better than I expected, but we can talk about that later. Do you think I should come with you?"

"I was actually hoping you would show up." With that they made their way toward the dungeon. As they arrived, captain Reynard was already waiting for them."Queen Elsa, good you're here. And prince Mathias, even better."

"Has Hans said anything?" Elsa asked.

"Only that he will only answer questions from the two of you." Elsa and Mathias share a confused look. "What could he be up to?" Elsa said.

"I don't know but I doubt it's good."

"Let us in captain, we'll conduct the interrogation."

"Yes your highness." Reynard opened the door to the prison and led them to a cell near the end of the hall. Inside sat Hans, and as he saw them approach that ever unpleasant smug grin came to his face."Elsa, how good to see you here. And you, Mathias was it? You and me have a lot to discuss."

"Enough Hans. You are in no position to be making demands." Elsa said, hatred evident in her voice.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here Elsa. What with the near death of your sister happening again last night, I'd think you'd want to be spending time with her."

"Last night?" Elsa says, confusion evident in her voice.

"He truly doesn't remember a thing does he?" Mathias said.

"Apparently not." Elsa replied.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Hans asked, his grin wavering.

"Hans, something happened that night. We aren't even sure what, but it put you in an...almost comatose state. It hasn't been a day. It's been nearly a month." Hans' eyes grow wide at Elsa's statement."That...that's impossible! I couldn't have been here a month. He, he would have broken me out! He-"

"Whoa whoa," Mathias says, cutting Hans' off. "Who is he?"

"You should know. The one who promised to get me into the castle. the one who came up with our plan."

"You still think I'm involved in your plan? Did the shock I gave you make you forget the shock I gave you?"

"I agree, how could you not know the person who got you in?" Elsa asked Hans'.

"It wasn't his job to get me in, just to get you alone. I was told that once we were inside, someone else would get you alone somewhere in the castle. I never met that person." Elsa thinks about what Hans' has said. She hadn't even thought to question the other princes in attendance. What if one of them was working with Hans."Who is this person you keep talking about? The one you did meet." She finally questions.

"His name was...he was-" Hans suddenly grunts in pain, grasping his head. After he recovers he replies,"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Can't remember, or don't want to remember?" Elsa asked.

"Extreme shock therapy is still an option." Mathias said, conjuring up a ball of lightning in his hand."Believe me when I say the last thing I want is another blast of lightning pointed my way."Hans said."I know whether I lie or not I will remain here. I don't remember who the man was, or what his real plan was. Whenever I try, all I get are black images, I...I remember the last month now." Hans' face contorts into one of fear and pain."The darkness, the cold. It's horrible it's...what did that to me."

"I don't think we're going to get anymore answers today." Elsa said to Mathias. Mathias nodded and the two of them exited the dungeon. Before they left Elsa told Reynard,"Keep seeing if we can get any answers from him, but don't press him, It seems to bring him back towards what he was, and I don't want to end up at square one again."

"Yes your majesty." Mathias has been silent the entire way out of the dungeon."Mathias, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just…" He trails off."It's just what Mathias?"

"Elsa you believe me don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't believe Hans when he says I was involved do you? I mean, I know a lot of it makes sense and I know part of the reason the council disagrees with our marriage has to do with that but-" Elsa cuts him off with a kiss. After she pulls back she says."I believe you Mathias. Any doubt I may have had vanished when you defended me from him. And even more so when you were willing to live alone in the sky just so I would be safe."

"I know I shouldn't doubt you. In fact, It's just me doubting myself."

"I know. I know how it is to have doubts. I still fear some days that I'll wake up and you'll just be a dream, something that never truly happened."

"At least if that happened to you you'd have Anna, and Kristoff and Olaf. If that were to happen to me, I don't really have much to wake up to."

"Well believe me when I say this isn't a dream. In fact, as soon as we talk to your father about our marriage and they won't be able to do anything about it, things will really be good."

"Right. Listen Elsa about that…"

"What?"

"Well I kind of already brought it up to my father."

"What!?"

"I told him about it when I went to talk to him."

"And you waited till now to tell me!"

"There were more important things going on when I got back."

"Well what did he say?"

* * *

**Ex: To quote the great Bugs Bunny,"Ain't I a stinker." I just had to leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Elsa: Expero I'm going to hurt you! Come to me my ice golems.**

**Ex: Oh shit! Uh, review, follow, possibly favorite. *Runs out of room.***

**Elsa: Remember to PM with any songs you'd like to see used in future chapters. See you guys next time! After him!*Leads legion of golems in pursuit.***


	22. bonus chapter 2

**Ex: Hey, bonus chapter. So I actually had two different bonus chapter ideas, I decided to save the other one as the twenty thousand read special. This one takes place between chapters 19 and 20. I planned on putting this part in, but it didn't fit in either chapter. Regardless I like this "scene" and I hope you guys do too. And at Elsa's humble request, we are using a song from, "The Lion King."**

**Elsa: I actually read this one ahead of time, so I can give you guys the fluff warning.**

**Ex: Elsa, when did you have the time.**

**Elsa: I don't have to answer that. Teach you to leave more cliffhangers.**

**Ex: Fine! You want to know what he said. He said...Haha I lied on with the show!**

* * *

Elsa wasn't having a good day. Over the course of the past few weeks, the amount of paperwork she had gotten behind on became enormous. She wasn't unprepared for this, but that didn't make it any less difficult."Nobody said falling in love made life easy." Anna had told her that day at breakfast.

"I hardly think my falling in love has anything to do with my getting behind on work."

"Oh really, then why did you agree to help Mathias?"

"Because he saved all of our lives and it was the right thing to do."

"Wonderful, now are whole relationship is based off of a debt." Mathias said jokingly.

"Don't encourage her!" The rest of the group laughed at Elsa's frustrated pout. Mathias leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek."I'm only joking. Our relationship is built on your tolerance of the stupid things I do."

"I know how that is." Kristoff said, giving Anna a playful smile."What did you say?" She asked in an angry voice.

"I was talking about myself." Kristoff replied.

"I thought so." Anna said with a confident grin. Elsa laughed to herself at the memory of the morning. It truly made her happy to see Anna and Kristoff so happy together. After the botched ending to their honeymoon, she was glad they remained their happy, back and forth bantering selves. A knock at the door startles Elsa. It is fairly late in the evening, and she wasn't expecting anyone. Never the less, she calls out,"Come in."

Elsa smiles as the door opens and Mathias steps in."What are you doing up this late?"

"It's not that late. However, it is too late to be working."

"I have to, my work piled up over the past few weeks."

"And that was my fault. Therefore, it is up to me to help relieve your stress."

"You're starting to sound like Anna."

"Actually, this was her plan in the first place. I am to, how'd she put it? Kidnap you into a break." Mathias says as he approaches her desk."Oh really, and what if I refuse?"

"Well, that's why it's a kidnapping."

"And how do you plan on making me move from this spot." Mathias smiles before moving over to the window."I brought backup." With that, Mathias opens the window, and whistles. Elsa stands and moves over to the window. She stands next to Mathias and follows his gaze. Her eyes widen as she sees Tempest fly from one of the higher towers of the castle and hover near the window."Your carriage awaits your highness." Tempest says, lowering his neck to allow them access. Mathias steps onto the threshold of the window and extends his hand to Elsa. Elsa looks at him for a moment, still debating whether or not to go. _'On the one hand, I have work to do. On the other hand...' _She takes Mathias' hand. He helps her situate on the dragons neck before climbing on behind her."Alright we're ready." With that, Tempest takes off into the sky. They fly quickly over Arendelle and into the mountains."Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"No idea." they continue to fly higher, up above the clouds. As they break through the top layer, and Elsa gasps at the sight. The stars are brilliant, shining brightly across the clouds. Mathias' attention is on Elsa however, watching the reflection of the stars in her eyes. _'I am the luckiest man in the world.'_

* * *

**(Song number, Mathias: bold, Elsa: italicized, both: bold underlined)**

**Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings.**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things.**

**So many things I've told her, But now I really see.**

**Knowing about my powers, miraculously, she still is here with me.**

_No holding back, no hiding. Our lives are intertwined._

_Now he can be the king I know he is, and with me by his side._

**Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings.**

**The world for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things.**

**Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far.**

**Stealing through, tomorrows uncertainties, love is where we are.**

_And if he feel the love tonight, in the way I do._

**It's enough, for this restless wanderer, ****Just to be with you.**

* * *

**Ex: That was so fluffy I could make marshmallow cream.**

**Elsa: Why would you do that to… Oh never mind.**

**Ex: If you didn't know I based this off of the broadway version of the song. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. And again, PM any songs you'd like to see.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Ex: Okay, I'm back. After an unfortunate ice golem incident, I wasn't able to write till just now.**

**Elsa: I said I was sorry.**

**Ex: Sorry doesn't make the ice burns go away. I know we've had a rough couple weeks with update time, but I'm committing to make that stop.**

**Elsa: I certainly hope so. I'm getting anxious. These last chapters have been pretty heavy stuff.**

**Ex: I know, but don't worry. And by worry I mean send more golems after me. anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait...really?"

"Yes Elsa, my father agreed to our marriage." Elsa remains silent for minute before squealing in delight and grabbing Mathias in a hug. She pulls back and looks him in the eye."I, we...we're getting married."

"Yeah I know."

"No, I mean we're getting married, and no one can tell me, no one can tell us, no."

"Wait, what?"

"I was going to marry you whether the council or your father said otherwise. But now your father agrees and the council has no say in the matter."

"Well that's good. I'd have to let Tempest have a little chat with them if they still disagreed." Elsa laughs before replying."I think it best that we trust them to not risk losing an ally nation before putting the fear of dragon into them."

"I'm just saying, that option is always there."

"Like extreme shock therapy?"

"I still think that would have worked."

"I think I'll handle political decisions for now."

"Fine with me, I hate politics." Elsa just smiles and kisses him."I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

In the mountains south of Arendelle, a demon flies toward a cave near the peak. As it approaches, another demon appears in front of the cave. The demon descends to the ground, bowing to the figure."Lord Zarlan? I was expecting-"

"Yes I know. Your master is...otherwise occupied at the time. Now tell me, can it be done."

"I cannot say for sure. I was chased off before I could complete my task."

"Chased off? Are you so weak that you were bested by mere mortals?"

"It was the dragon, my lord. The one that slaughtered the others." Zarlan extends his hand, grabbing the lesser demon by the neck."I do not care what excuse you have! I will not accept failure!" His other hand takes the form of a blade, and he moves to bring it across the others neck. Before he can do so, another demon appears behind him."I do believe you were told not to harm Cyrena's shades." Pausing at the statement, he releases his grip before saying,"Get out of my sight!" The demon quickly flies off."Why are you here Tanas? I told you to escort our mortal ally to Arendelle."

"I did, and he arrived."

"We still have one more on the way. You are to go and make sure our plan does not fail again."

"And what of Hans. Should I attempt to free him?"

"Hans was a fool. Even if they managed to help him, he will be of no use to them, nor is he of anymore use to us."

"Of course."

"And remember, if you fail I will not hesitate to slaughter you and the mortals. Dispose of the child of lightning and bring me the snow queen, alive or dead!"

* * *

"Elsa, are you serious?" Anna said with glee.

"Yes Anna, I'm serious. King Simon agreed to the arrangement." Elsa replied.

"Hahaha, yes! I knew it, I knew it all along. Ahh I'm so excited. I can't believe you're getting mar-" Elsa cut her sister off, covering her mouth with her hand."Anna, shhh. No one else is allowed to know. You can tell Kristoff if you want, but no one else."

"But why Elsa? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but we're keeping the matter quiet. Mathias and I think it best that no one know yet." Anna sighed."Fine. But you'd better make an official announcement soon. I don't think I can keep my excitement bottle up."

"I know Anna, but do it for me okay?"

"Okay. It's just, I'm happy for you. We need to celebrate! I'll go find Kristoff, you go get Mathias! I still can't believe it." Elsa smiles and hugs her sister."I still can't believe it myself. Thank you Anna. I'm going to go find Mathias."Anna nods excitedly before running off."Try not to shout when you tell him!" Elsa called after her. Anna just stuck her tongue out before continuing down the hall. Elsa laughs at her sister before turning to see if she can find Mathias. As she goes, she hears thunder from somewhere in the castle. She looks outside to see the sky is still clear."What could he be up to?" She follows the sound and it leads her to the palace gardens. Mathias is there, his hands extended and a look of concentration on his face. There is a ball of lightning floating in front of him. It occasionally changes shape, but mostly retains its spherical structure."What are you doing?" Elsa asked. Mathias jumps, and the ball of lightning disappears with a thunderous crack."I was practicing."

"Practicing…?"

"I was trying to create something, anything really out of the lightning. I can make a ball, but that's about it. Anyway, what's up?"

"I told Anna about our marriage and she insists we celebrate."

"I think she's right. Even if we aren't telling everyone yet, a celebration is in order."

"Well then, let's find her. She went to get Kristoff." They leave the garden, searching the castle for Anna. They find her when they hear her say."Come on Kristoff, they have to be around here somewhere." Anna rounds a corner pulling Kristoff by the hand."There you two are. Now lets celebrate!" They all stand there for a moment staring at Anna."What?"

"You brought us here, what are we going to do?"

"Oh. well, I hadn't thought about it. Hmm, well...how about we just get some chocolate and hang out in the library?"

"I think that sounds great." Elsa said."You and Kristoff get the chocolate, me and Mathias will head to the library and start a fire." She took Mathias' hand and they went to the library. When they arrived, they set about putting logs into the fireplace."Alright, now all we need is a match."

"Hang on, I got it." Mathias said, extending his hand and shooting a small bolt of lightning at the logs. one catches fire immediately, and the rest follow suit."I may not be able to make things with it, but I'm pretty good at lighting fire."

"Well, that counts as making something."

"I suppose it does, but don't expect a lightning palace anytime soon." Elsa laughs and as Anna and Kristoff enter the room."I bring you, chocolate!" They all sit on the couch in front of the fire, with Kristoff and Mathias taking the edges with Anna and Elsa in the middle."So, when's the wedding?" Anna asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Elsa replied

"It isn't something you should rush anyway." Kristoff said."Remember Anna we had nearly four months to plan ours and we still felt unprepared."

"You mean Elsa felt unprepared. She did do most of the work."

"Oh it wasn't to difficult, just time consuming. We aren't rushing it, we still have to draw up the marriage contract after all."

"Marriage contract?" Anna asked questioningly.

"When two nations wish to become allies through marriage, a contract is written up stating what exactly the marriage means for both nations." Mathias answered."Mostly it has to do with trade, war, and how long they remain allies."

"It's really a formality in our case." Elsa said."I don't think any real discussion will happen. We're only doing it to please the council."

"I agree. I don't think my father really cares what Arendelle can do to increase Tonitrus' strength."

"Well good." Anna said,"Marriage should be about love, not wealth and power."

"I think that is what the council fears most, the power that our marriage entails."

"I can see their concerns."Mathias said." A kingdom in the far north with a queen who controls snow and ice and a king who controls lightning. It sounds pretty intimidating.

"I know, but we'll just have to show them we are a peaceful nation."

"Alright, enough of this worry filled talk. We're here to celebrate." Anna said.

"Anna's right, we should be celebrating." Kristoff said."And I do believe we brought creme filled chocolate for the occasion."

* * *

After Anna and Kristoff had gone to bed, Elsa and Mathias remained in the library. Elsa's head was in his lap with his hand absentmindedly stroking her hair. Elsa let out a happy sigh."Today was a good day."

"Yeah…" Mathias replied, his voice trailing off.

"What is it?"

"It's just...there is still so much we haven't figured out. The demons, Hans' memory, and who ever they all work for."

"I know." Elsa replied, sitting up to face him."We'll figure it out. But for now lets just enjoy the free time we have. I expect the next few months are going to be very busy."

"I'm sorry, you're right. We should enjoy these moments." He gives her a smile that she returns. Her head rests against his shoulder."I'm just as worried about everything as you are. I'm even more concerned about the ball tomorrow."

"At least this time you'll have Anna and Kristoff this time to ease the pain."

"And I have you."

"I think it might be best if we don't make that to obvious until we're ready."

"Actually, I was thinking about that." Mathias gives her a questioning look."What were you thinking?"

"Why not make this more than just a ball, why not make it an announcement."

"Are you suggesting we announce our marriage during the ball?"

"I was thinking after, but during can work too."

"I'm sure the council will be quite shocked by this revelation."

"A fact that makes it all the more enjoyable."

"You're still beautiful even when you're being mildly evil. Alright then, I'll go along with this. But if another prince tries to stab me, I can't be held responsible for the burns or singed hair." Mathias says, lightning dancing around his fingers.

"I highly doubt any of them will stab you."

"I can think of at least one who probably wants to stab me regardless."

"As much of an ass as he is, I'm sure Alan wouldn't stab you."

"He tried once when I was sixteen. He says he was joking, but I'm not sure."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Elsa applied reassuringly."Besides, I think most of the princes will be to afraid to approach me anyway."

"What about this Andrew fellow. From what Anna's told me, he doesn't seem like the reserved type."

"I told Anna to stop bringing him up. The very mention of him...ugh."Elsa said with disdain in her voice.

"I'm sensing a little bit more history than what I've heard."

"Ever since I became queen the council has done everything in their power to make sure he's invited to every ball. They want Roini's military strength, which is something I don't think we need, nor do I want it."

"From what I here he makes a point of occupying all of your time whenever he's around."

"It wouldn't be a big deal, except for he has an ego the size of the north mountain and a mouth twice as big. He only talks about the strength of his kingdom, and his amazing skill with a sword."

"I guess I'll have to put him in his place." Mathias said with a smile, continuing to let lightning dance around his fingers.

"That may hurt trade with Roini."

"So will feeding him to Tempest and Marshmallow."

"I doubt Marshmallow would find that appetizing. Don't worry, I've dealt with him for a year, I can deal with him for one day more."

"I'll keep my cool. Unless he says anything to offend you or violates you in any way, shape or form. Then I'll fry him."

"Though that is a rather unpleasant image, it's sort of sweet."

"I can say romantic things sometimes." Elsa smiles and kisses him on the cheek."What did I do to deserve you?"

"I've asked myself that everyday since we met. That and how do you always manage to smell so good. It's like, clean winter air and mint."

"You're a dork, but you're also adorable."

"I try. Well, the adorable part at least." Elsa laughs then replies,"It's getting late, we should probably head to bed." Mathias nods and they stand and exit the library. Mathias walks Elsa to her room and kisses her cheek when they get there."Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Mathias." Elsa enters her room and Mathias walks to his. After he enters he lays down on the bed, really reflecting on the last month of his life for the first time. True there have been ups and down and yes there are still questions to be answered. But right now, for the first time that he can remember, he is truly happy. And with that thought he falls asleep.

* * *

**Ex: *Choking cough***

**Elsa: Expero, are you okay?**

**Ex: I'm *cough* fine, just choking on fluff. ****So yes skullcandyklive you were right and yes this chapter is three hours late.**

**Elsa: Ice golems!**

**Ex: What did I do this time?**

**Elsa: Nothing, I was telling them to leave.**

**Ex: That's a relief. This chapter was going to be up much earlier, but a sudden cinco de mayo party got in the way(I have to respect my heritage.) Anyhow review, follow, possibly favorite. Next chapter gives us our first look at prince Andrew and maybe a song, a villain song :) **

**Elsa: Remember to PM with any song ideas you have. See you guys next time!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Ex: Welcome to chapter 22, I really think you guys will enjoy this chapter and...oh great.**

**Elsa: What?**

**Ex: There's still fluff floating around in the air from last chapter.**

**Elsa: And what's wrong with that?**

**Ex: Nothing, I'm just about to kill it. I mentioned this might happen, and it has. I bring you our first villain song. The lion king seems to be a favorite, because it's based on, "Be prepared." which was sung by one of my favorite actors of all time, Jeremy Irons.**

**Elsa: Ooh, that's a good one.**

**Ex:Elsa really liked the lion king. Also, i hate to make this any longer, but this will also be our first multi song chapter.**

**Elsa: Wait, what?**

**Ex: Yes, two songs. The second one will be much shorter, but also cute and fluffy! Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Zalran was growing impatient. Tanas had been sent to make sure that all was ready for their plan. However, he had yet to return, and Zalran feared the worst. _'Well, if that dragon defeated him, I cannot be held responsible.' _Zalran knew the dangerous nature behind the creature. Lightning can hardly be touched, and the dragon was no exception. "I suppose I'll just have to dispose of the beast myself." Zalrans attention turned to a screech in the sky to see Tanas flying down."Has your task been completed?"

"Yes, the second mortal will arrive in Arendelle tomorrow."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"No my lord. However, he speak with you."

"Concerning."

"He...wishes to express his concerns over the plan." Zalran growled in irritation. If he had it his way, mortals would not be involved. He quickly flew down the mountain, Tanas following behind. As they grew closer to the village at the bottom of the mountain, they changed shape taking human form. A figure was waiting for them near the edge of the village. Zalran approached him and angrily asked."Why am I here?" The man maintained his composure, showing no fear to the demon."You are here because your plan is flawed. As I understand it, prince Mathias has already killed two of your kind. Even if I get you in, what's to say that his power alongside queen Elsa's powers won't be too great for you to defeat?"

"Are you truly so foolish? We aren't supposed to win. We are helping you gain Arendelle's trust by defeating us yourself."

"But who's to say he won't stop you before I get the chance? After all, he has already killed two of your fellow shades."

"We are not normal shades."

**(Song number, I think you know the drill)**

**I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a rock trolls backside.**

**But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride.**

**It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs.**

**But we're talking queens and successions, even you can't be caught unawares.**

**I've given you the chance of a lifetime, Most don't question sensational news.**

**A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer.**

_And wear do I feature? _**Just listen to teacher.**

**I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues.**

**And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!**

"I am prepared, my whole life I've been prepared for this."

"To kill a queen?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes fool, you're gonna kill her, and her sister too."

"Wait a minute, then how do I become king?"

"Idiot, after you become king!"

"But what about the other-"

"You will be king! Stick with me, and you'll live with power forever!"

"Alright fine, but this plan had better work."

_It's great I'll be a king who's connected, with a demon who'll keep me adored._

**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board.**

**The future is littered with prizes, and though you're the main addressee.**

**The point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me!**

**So prepare, for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam.**

**Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply while.**

**Make you king undisputed, respected, saluted, because of the wonder I am.**

**Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared.**

**(End song)**

"Just do as I say, and you will have a kingdom of your own." With that Zalran flew back into the mountain.

* * *

"Mathias? Mathias?" Elsa said, as she knocked on his door. it was already near midday and he still hadn't woken up."Mathias, your father will be here soon to discuss the marriage contract." When she still didn't get a reply, she finally decided to open the door and walk in. Mathias was still asleep on the bed."Mathias, wake up."

"Huh, wha...what?"

"Mathias, it's nearly noon."

"All the more reason to stay where I am at this point." Elsa frowned, conjuring up a small cloud above his head. As the snow became to land on his face, he finally sat up and looked at Elsa. She gave him a playful smile, and said,"I'll make it go away if you get up." Returning her smile, he shot a blast of magic of his own at the cloud, turning it dark."Alright I'm up."

"Hurry and get ready, your father will be here soon." Mathias rose from the bed."You know, it's not really fair that you can use your powers on me like that."

"Well, you deserved it."

"I'll get you back later."

"I'll be sure to look over my shoulder." Elsa said, still smiling."Now hurry and get ready, after the meeting with your father, I have to greet the guests attending the ball."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most balls a nighttime event."

"The council's decision, not mine."

"Ah I see, have I mentioned I don't like them?"

"You have mentioned it before, but why right now?"

"Because I hate that they're making you do this." Elsa approached him, looking him right in the eye."I know, I hate it too. This whole thing is stupid, but that's why we have our plan remember?" Mathias smiled at the thought."Ah yes, the brilliant snow queens plan to thwart the council."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Some of the time, but on this occasion no." Elsa just smiled again and kissed him."I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So it is decided. Under the contract, Arendelle and Tonitrus will remain allies until one takes military action against the other. Until then, they will offer military protection in the event of war and grant each other thirty percent cuts on trade taxes." King Simon read. The meeting had gone fairly smoothly. No arguments were had, and all debates were resolved fairly quickly."I believe that is profitable for both of our kingdoms." Elsa replied.

"Then I, king Simon of Tonitrus, do hereby approve this marriage contract." He said as he signed the paper in front of him."And will support it when presented to the council of Arendelle." Elsa and Mathias smiled to each other. Simon passed the contract to Elsa, and she swiftly signed it."Thank you king Simon."

"I should be thanking you. You've helped my son do what I never could, and so much more." Elsa smiled at the king."I think we've helped each other."

"Of course. Now, I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you. I'll take my leave." Simon stood to leave, Mathias said."Father, if you have a moment, I need to speak with you. Elsa, could you give us a minute?" Elsa nodded, and exited the room."What is it my son?"

"Firstly, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you didn't approve of this."

"It is the least I could do. After all you've been through, and the way I hear it what she's been through, you both deserve to be happy."

"Never the less, thank you."

"Well then, you're welcome. I assume that wasn't all you wished to discuss."

"Elsa and I are going to announce the marriage tonight, but near the balls end. And-"

"You want me to keep it a secret from your brother."

"If you would."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. But you know what that means."

"I know, Alan is...prone to act very much like himself."

"Do not worry Mathias, I can the fire in Elsa's heart. She will rebuke all who approach her today, except for you."

"I appreciate that. I don't doubt Elsa, but I don't like the idea of having all those other men around her. I've met most of them after all."

"She'll be fine, she has you around after all." Mathias smiled."Thank you again father. Now I should be getting ready."

"As should I. I'm not looking to impress anyone, but a king must look the part after all." After Simon left, Mathias went to look for Elsa. He found her just inside the doors to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard."Elsa there you are." She jumped before turning around to greet him."Mathias, I assume your talk went well?"

"Like a father and son. So, based on your current location, I assume the guests will be arriving soon."

"Unfortunately." Elsa said with a groan. Mathias gave her a kiss on the cheek."I'll be nearby the whole time. Besides, Anna might break someones nose before I do if they try anything." Elsa laughed at the statement."You're probably right. Speaking of, Anna and Kristoff are waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Alright, I hope this goes over well."

"It will, I love you."

"I love you too."

**(Song number, again, you know the drill)**

_We have nothing to fear snowspark, today the world will know._

_Everyone will see today, yes they will feel, the power of thundersnow._

**I have not been afraid since, I told the truth, and knew you felt the same way.**

**We have nothing to fear snowspark.**

**(End song)**

* * *

It didn't take long for Mathias to find Anna and Kristoff. They were standing near the main gates. As Mathias approached, the guards were given the signal to open the gates. As soon as they were open, guests began pouring in. Not all were princes looking for Elsa's attention, but Mathias didn't have a hard time picking them out. The ones that recognized him cast him glares as he passed. _'I see my reputation precedes me.' _Mathias wasn't surprised at their stares. He knew word of the special attention he'd received from Elsa had spread quickly, and many other princes would resent him for it.

When he reached Anna and Kristoff, Anna turned her gaze away from the entering crowd and said,"There you are. I need you to help me spot potential scumbags."

"Umm, haven't you met most of these people before?"

"Well yes, but I just want to get a head count." Anna replied, turning her gaze back to the crowd.

"Why don't we just look for the ones who give Mathias the death stare?" Kristoff said."I've already seen at least ten of those."

"Very funny Kristoff. I don't feel threatened by any of them, but I really hope none of them try anything. I'd hate to have anyone have an accident." Mathias said. Another prince looked at Mathias with hatred, but when Mathias began to play with lightning around his fingers, the princes gaze fell."Don't worry Mathias, none of these princes are that stupid." Anna said reassuringly.

"Anna, Kristoff, how wonderful to see you again." A voice said from the crowd.

"Except maybe that one." A prince emerged from the crowd. He was tall, about Mathias' height, with bright blonde hair. He approached the three of them, confidence shining in his green eyes."Prince Andrew, what a pleasure. I didn't know you were invited." Anna said with a false smile. Mathias knew that was a lie. Anna made it a point to know if he were coming. Not just to this ball, but to every one after their first meeting."But of course, whenever Arendelle throws a ball, I attend. Except for last month of course, but business must be attended to, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Anna replied, still keeping a fake smile.

"Shame that I missed the last one really. I heard there was quite a bit of excitement. That a prince saved Elsa with his own unique ability."

"Yes, you could say that. Actually, the prince is right here." Anna said, gesturing to Mathias.

"Ah, so you are the prince Mathias everyone has been talking about." Andrew said, holding his hand out to shake."Prince Andrew of Roini." Mathias grudgingly shakes his hand."Prince Mathias of Tonitrus."

"So, back again looking to woo the fair queen of Arendelle, eh?"

"Actually, I've been here for the past month. Elsa has been tutoring me in how to control my powers."

"Oh really? That is just like Elsa, taking pity on the less fortunate. Elsa and I have quite the history ourself. After all, our nations have been allies for many years." Andrew says with an ever confident smirk. "Why, I won't be surprised if my father doesn't propose marriage to the Arendelle council soon."

"Is that so? Well, my father and Elsa actually spent the morning expanding relations between Tonitrus and Arendelle, so it looks like our nations will be allies soon as well."

"That is very good, Arendelle could use all the allies it can get in this difficult time. Well. I've bored you with idle chatter enough, if you will excuse me." He turns and nods at Anna and Kristoff before walking away."I despise him." Anna said.

"I know you do, and so do I." Kristoff replied. They both turned their attention to Mathias who was still watching the direction Andrew left in. Lightning was circling his hand, and his eyes were a dark shade."Mathias, are you okay?" Kristoff asked. Mathias took a deep breath, realizing his power was getting out of control."I'm fine."

"Don't worry Mathias. After tonight, we'll never have to see him again. I bet Elsa will even let you banish him." Anna said. Mathias laughed at Anna's statement."I certainly hope so."

Their attention is brought to the upper balcony as Kai clears his throat and gets everyones attention."Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He says. The balcony doors open and Elsa steps out and approaches the railing, the crowd cheering as she does so. When she gets there, she waits for the applause to die down."Welcome to Arendelle, Lords and ladies of many nations." She begins."It has come to my attention that many of you do not know the nature of the ball being held this evening." Many of the guests begin to whisper amongst themselves."I guess some of them don't know this is the council's way of finding a king." Kristoff said to Anna and Mathias.

"Well, the crowd is a bit more varied this time around." Mathias responded.

"Quite so in fact that many of you who believe you know are actually in the dark." Elsa continued."The council of Arendelle invited many of you hear, in the hope of expanding our nations relations through marriage. Well, just this morning, that matter was taken care of." Now the crowd begins to fervently talk amongst themselves."Wait, a minute. Mathias, did you know she was going to-"

"No I did not."

"Which is why, I would like to announce to you all that I, queen Elsa of Arendelle, have chosen to marry prince Mathias of Tonitrus."

* * *

**Ex: Haha, another cliffhanger, sort of. Elsa you sneaking little snow queen.**

**Elsa: Now wait a minute! First of all, I didn't even know I was going to do that. And second of all, I told you no more cliffhangers.**

**Ex: Oh come on, this time is different.**

**Elsa: Nope too late, you were warned.*Conjures up ice dragon***

**Ex: To the person who suggested this,(And you know who you are) Why!? Hgh, review, follow, possibly favorite.*Runs out of room screaming***

**Elsa: Remember to PM with any song ideas you have. I know we haven't used any yet but they're coming soon. See you guys next time. Get back here Expero!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Ex: Alright you greedy little monsters, chapter twenty three.**

**Elsa: Expero, I'm sensing a little bit of subtle hostility.**

**Ex: Well after a certain someone chased me with a dragon, and everyone supported it, forgive me if I'm on edge. **

**Elsa: If you wouldn't leave cliffhangers this wouldn't happen.**

**Ex: Forgive me for creating suspense. So we get a song this chapter, and I'm sure after hearing it, Elsa's going to want to see the movie.**

**Elsa: Ooh, what is it?**

**Ex: Beauty and the beast, the Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson duet version.**

**Elsa:Yay! can we watch the movie?**

**Ex: After I finish this chapter. On with the show!**

* * *

"I think now might be a good time to talk to Elsa." Anna said. Elsa hadn't said much after making her announcement, only telling them that the ball was still taking place as promised, and for everyone to proceed to the ballroom."Why would she lie about when we were going to let everyone know?" Mathias asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Before they could get anywhere however, a voice interrupts them."So, it looks like things went better than you let on." Mathias cringed, knowing the sound of the voice."Not now Alan."

"Oh come on, I just wanted to congratulate you. How you could rope someone like queen Elsa into marriage, I'll never know. What did father have to offer for her to agree to this."

"Only about half of what he offered for you in my place, and she obviously still declined." Mathias replied. Anna and Kristoff laughed behind him."Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to MY future wife." With that, Mathias walked off, Anna and Kristoff following behind him."So, that's the brother I've heard about." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I assume you've heard it before, but he's an ass."

"That is what Elsa said."

"Your father didn't really want Elsa to marry him, did he?" Anna asked.

"No, but he doesn't need to know that." Mathias quickly through the crowd to find Elsa, Anna and Kristoff following behind. As they went, Mathias noticed the angry looks were a hundred times worse now. "So, let me get this straight." Anna said."As far as you knew, you and Elsa were going to wait to tell everyone?"

"That was the plan." Mathias responded."But for whatever reason, plans have changed. I just hope the reason is good." They got to the doors that led to the balcony, but Kai informed them that Elsa had already gone to discuss matters with the council."So the council doesn't like what she's done either." Kristoff said.

"I'm not surprised." Mathias said. Quickly making their way the council room, they can hear heated discussion as they approach."Queen Elsa, you agreed to hold this ball. And now you are just going to disrespect the nations you've invited like this?" Wallis cried.

"I never told anyone what this ball was for councilmen, you did. Whatever they believed was your doing." Elsa responded, clearly agitated. Mathias turned to Anna and Kristoff."You guys should probably wait out here." They nodded, and Mathias took a deep breath before entering.

"But your highness, this action will have consequences that-"

"That I will deal with. Now, I have more important business to attend to." She said, looking in Mathias' direction."We will discuss this later." Not without a few grumbles, the council left. After Mathias closed the door he turned to Elsa, only to find tears in her eyes."Elsa what-"

"Mathias I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was going to do, but I wasn't planning on it till this morning, and I didn't want you to worry and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Elsa, calm down." Mathias cut her off, pulling her into a hug."I'm not upset about it. I just want to know why you did it." Elsa took a deep breath before replying,"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Well, it isn't that big of a deal if you didn't want to wait-"

"No, I mean, there's another reason." Now Mathias is confused."Wait, what?"

"After the meeting with your father, I went to prepare to greet everyone. But as I was going, I overheard Imrich and Wallis talking."

"What did they say?"

"Apparently they're working on a marriage contract of their own. One that see's Arendelle with one of our closest trade partners."

"Let me guess, Roini?"

"Yes. So, I...I panicked. I didn't know what else to do. Letting everyone know was the only thing I could do to stop myself from freezing the whole palace." Elsa watched Mathias' face, expressionless for a moment. Then he breaks into a smile and begins to laugh."Elsa, is that the only reason you did that?" Elsa is still confused, but she nods. Mathias laughs again before saying."Elsa, had I known they were doing such a thing, I would have panicked too."

"Wait, so you aren't angry?"

"No, I mean I wish you would have told me. But I'm not angry." Now Elsa smiled and laughed."Well, that's a relief. You're right though, I should have told you what I was going to do. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Like I said, I probably would have panicked too. Of course, I would have frozen everything, or shocked in my case."

"Oh you would have come up with something." Elsa replied before kissing him."Thank you for not getting upset."

"Elsa, it would take a lot more than that for me to get truly upset at you. I love you."

"And I love you."

"Ahhh." Their attention is brought to the door, where they can see it is just cracked open. Through the crack, a pair of blue-green eyes and a pair of brown eyes are watching them."Anna, Kristoff?" Elsa says.

"Oh crap." Elsa looks at Mathias with a mischievous look in her eye, before sending a blast of ice at the door, pushing it open."Oof." Anna said with as she and Kristoff landed."Oh hi guys, how did your talk go?"

"Well that depends, how much did you hear?" Elsa asked.

"For the record, it was Anna's idea." Kristoff put in.

"It was not, you said we should listen."

"But you said we should look."

"I believe we have two guilty parties." Mathias said.

"I agree, shame on the both of you." Elsa said, continuing in a playful tone."What would the people think if they thought their princess was spying on people with her husband?"

"I assume the same things they would say if they knew their queen had secret plans to defy and humiliate the council." Mathias replied.

"Oh that's enough out of you" Anna and Kristoff laughed at the two."Look at them." Kristoff said,"Their first fight."

"It's such a magical moment." Anna agreed.

"I'll freeze you both right there." Elsa said, creating a ball of ice.

"I think that qualifies as a magical moment." Mathias added."Now if you please, could we get a moment of privacy?"

"Uh oh, we better go Kristoff before the thundersnow starts."

"I still don't think that's a word."

"Oh sure it is. Come on, let's get to the ballroom." With that, Anna and Kristoff leave, and Mathias says to Elsa,"I certainly hope they don't make a habit of doing that."

"I can't make any promises. So, are we okay?"

"We were never in any trouble." Elsa smiles and kisses him."We should probably get to the ballroom, the party's already started." With that they made their way to the ballroom. When they arrived, Kai was already waiting for them."Ah, there you are your majesty. The guests are anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you Kai."Elsa turned to Mathias."Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time." WIth that, they entered the ballroom, greeted by immediate applause."Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced."Prince Mathias of Tonitrus." The people applaud once more, before going back to mingling."Well, I think it best that we entertain our guests." Elsa said.

"I'm going to look for my father. I expect the council will want to speak to him, and I want to get there first." Mathias said.

"I think that would be best, I'll be near there," Elsa said, pointing to the other side of the room near the throne."in case you need me."

"Alright, be careful, something tells me a marriage announcement isn't going to stop the other princes from trying anything."

"And it only increases my reasons to turn them away."

"Don't think that means the threats I made last night are gone. If any of them try anything…"

"I know, but don't worry, I can handle myself." Mathias smiled and kissed her cheek."I know. I'll try to not be long." With that Mathias made his way into the crowd, and Elsa made her way to the throne. As she went she received several congratulations. She could also hear people whispering to themselves among the crowd."Can you believe it? Queen Elsa, getting married?"

"And it was so sudden."

"How much politics do you think went into the decision?" Elsa shrugged of any negative things she heard. _'How hard is it to believe I'm getting married?' _Elsa knew what people said about her. That she was an ice queen, that she'd never find love. True, her kingdom knew her kind nature, but others had their doubts. Still it didn't stop other kingdoms from trying to get her attention."Elsa, there you are." Elsa turned to see Anna making her way through the crowd."I saw you come in, but you disappeared before I could get to you."

"Sorry Anna. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't feel the need to guard you as much now, since you already made the announcement you stinker. But I feel the need to warn you. Prince Andrew is at this ball."

"I am aware."

"And he and Mathias already met."

"Wait, when?"

"Earlier before the announcement." Elsa let out an exasperated sigh."Do I want to know how that went?"

"Well, unfortunately, it didn't come to blows. Just subtle amounts of, "I hate you" laced in every word."

"Unfortunately?"

"To be honest," Anna said with a smile."I kind of wanted Mathias to give him the same treatment Hans got." Elsa smiled back at her sister."I don't think that would pay off in the long run."

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you, I overheard him talking to some of the other princes, saying he's going to, "win back your heart" as he put it." Elsa scoffed at the statement."You can't win back something you never had."

"At any rate, just be aware that he is definitely going to be extra obnoxious today."

"Thank you Anna. Now, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I want you to enjoy this ball, Kristoff too. You two are very protective of me at events like this, and I want you guys to, take the night off, as it were."

"But, prince Andrew-"

"I know, but don't worry. I don't have to be nice to him anymore."

"Oh...well good. I have a favor to ask of you then."

"What is that?"

"Tell him off quickly so you and Mathias enjoy yourselves."

"Will do."

* * *

It didn't take to long for Mathias to find his father, excitedly talking to a few nobles. His excitement grew when he saw Mathias approaching."Mathias my boy, there you are. These gentlemen here have been asking questions that I don't have the answers to." Mathias raised an eyebrow."Such as?"

"Mostly we were wondering how it is you were able to catch queen Elsa's eye." One of the men said.

"Indeed. Many of us have tried to work something out with her highness, but none of us were able to, break the frozen heart, as it were."

"Well, as much as I would love to tell you the reason." Mathias said, lying through his teeth."I don't really have an answer, I was just lucky. Elsa's choices are her own, and not easily changed. A fact you would do well to remember in your dealings with Arendelle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with my father." Leaving the other nobles, king Simon followed Mathias to the edge of the room."You handled that quite well."

"I only told them the truth."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. You were firm, yet you didn't let all your anger show. Were I so level headed when I was your age. At any rate, you said you had something to discuss."

"I just felt like you should know to expect to be contacted by Arendelle's council. I still think they want to fight Elsa's decision."

"I expected as much, my own advisors in Tonitrus may not support this decision as well. But I think the marriage contracts arrangements will change their minds."

"I certainly hope so."

"If that is all, I think you should get back to Elsa. It's not everyday you get engaged after all." Mathias smiled and nodded."I'll see you before you head back home."

"Of course, but you should take note. While Tonitrus will always be your birth place, and you'll always be welcome there, Arendelle is home to you now, you highness."

"I'm not a king yet, and you'll always be, "your highness" to me."

"As I should be." The old king laughed. Mathias laughed as well before turning to find Elsa. She was where she said she would be, but then Mathias noticed who she was speaking with."Prince Andrew." Mathias began walking faster, beginning to hear their conversation."All I'm saying is, marriage should not be a rushed decision, particularly when joining nations." Andrew said.

"I understand your concerns, but I have given this decision much thought. I will not change my mind."

"But queen Elsa-"

"Excuse me." Mathias said, cutting into the conversation."But what appears to be the problem?" Andrew pales, not replying, before Elsa says."No problem, just discussing political matters. But now the conversation has concluded, and I believe it is time I share a dance, with my fiance." With that she takes Mathias' arm and heads for the dance floor."Is there a reason you saved that bumbling fool from lightnings wrath?" Mathias asked as they began to dance.

"Because if I had to hear one more word out of his mouth, I might have done something to him."

"Just as well then. It wouldn't look good for the king and queen of Arendelle to freeze and or electrocute guests at a party." Elsa just smiled as they continued to dance, just happy to be together.

From the far side of the room, Anna and Kristoff watched them."Oh my gosh, did you see Andrews face?"

"I'm not normally one to laugh at others pain, but I can make an exception."

"Ahh, I still can't believe all that's happened this past month." Anna said. As she did so, tears began to well up in her eyes."Anna?" Kristoff asked, voice full of concern."What's wrong?"

"Well that's just it, things are going great. After the way things were before Elsa's coronation, life is great. I got my sister back, the gates are open, I found love-"

"I like that one a lot." Anna laughed and kissed him."Me too. And now, Elsa has found love. It's almost like a fairly tale.

**(Song number, Again, I think you know the drill)**

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be._

_Sure they started as friends, neither one would bend, to their true feelings._

**Just a little change, small to say the least.**

**Both a little scared, neither one prepared, ****Beauty and the beast.**

**Ever just the same, ever a surprise.**

**Ever as before, and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.**

**(Music break)**

**Ever just the same, ****Ever a surprise.**

**Ever as before, **_Ever just as sure, _**As the sun will rise.**

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song._

**Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning love's not wrong.**

**Certain as the sun( **_Certain as the sun_**) Rising in the east.**

_Tale as old as time, _**Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast.**

_Tale as old as time, _**song as old as rhyme, ****Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast.**

* * *

**Ex: Haha, no cliff hanger! I'm safe. Anyway, I liked the use of this particular song because I feel like it can extend to both our Kristanna and Elsathias relationships. Plus, Anna and Kristoff didn't get a love duet in Frozen.**

**Elsa:Ahh, so much love. Now we have to watch beauty and the beast.**

**Ex: In a minute Elsa, I have to close this chapter. Review, follow, possibly favorite. Special thanks to Ex1abc for the suggestion of,"Beauty and the beast"(Anna and Kristoff duet.) Remember, even if you haven't seen your song idea yet, I've trying to use all of them. Also, we are very close to hitting our goal for another bonus chapter, and I am super excited about this one.**

**Elsa: Come on Expero, I've already got the DVD! Oh right, see you guys next time!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Ex: Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. The last few days for me have been ridiculous, but that is no excuse to ignore my duties as an author.**

**Elsa: Well I'm glad you finally said it, I almost locked you in here with a hydra to make you write.**

**So glad you didn't. Anyway, we hit twenty thousand reads so we were about to have a bonus chapter anyway. However, to make it up to you guys, we will have two. The first one will go up immediately after this chapter, as the twenty thousand special. The second will go up after the next chapter that follows the story.**

**Elsa: I suppose that makes up for your slacking.**

**Ex: Seriously though guys, thanks for being patient. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**The way to love anything is to realize it may be lost.**

**\- G.K. Chesterton**

It was official, Mathias hated parties. After he and Elsa danced, everybody insisted on taking Elsa's time with question and conversation. It wouldn't have been so bad, except those who didn't focus on her insisted on speaking with him.

Mathias knew Elsa wasn't fond of it either, but she had been prepared for it. As first in line for the throne, she had been taught in the ways of conversing in such situations. As third in line, Mathias wasn't taught anything. Oh sure, he knew the basics, but this was different. In the course of a month he had gone from third born prince who'd never be king to future king of a foreign nation, and that terrified to say, most of those who approached him had similar questions to those he had spoken with earlier. How? And Mathias didn't really have an answer. All he knew was that he and Elsa fell in love, did they need another reason?

More importantly than his situation however was Elsa. Apparently Andrew wasn't the only one who thought he could convince Elsa to change her mind. Mathias couldn't hear the conversations going on, but Elsa's face said it all to him even if it didn't to them. She was irritated, but kept her cool, something Mathias was having a harder time doing. While those questioning him were an annoyance, he knew that for the most part they meant well. Those with Elsa however had malicious intent.

Finally escaping the crowd, Mathias stood off to the side of the room, still watching Elsa. Andrew hadn't approached her again, which brought a smile to his thing that did surprise him however was the fact that Alan hadn't approached Elsa. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Alan at all since this morning.' _Mathias didn't have time to think to much on it however as another crowd of noble quickly gather around him. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

Elsa did her best to not let her emotions get the better of her. She knew that her actions weren't without consequences, but the response she received wasn't exactly welcoming either. Every noble who had come to Arendelle simply thought that a few trade arguments were the reason behind the marriage. "Is it so hard to believe that I am marrying someone for any other reason?" Elsa asked, venting her frustration to Anna.

"Well, after the reception most others received, a little."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better."

"I'm just saying, these nobles don't know the real you." Anna replied,"To them, you are the queen who has not only turned down every potential suitor brought before her, but the one who did it quite brutally on occasion."

"Just because I didn't agree to marry the first prince with heavy trade assets doesn't mean I wasn't looking." Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister."Elsa, were you looking?" Elsa doesn't respond, her attention instead on Mathias talking with a pair of nobles."I wasn't looking when I found it."

"Neither was I. Well, not the second time anyway but you get the point."Anna follows Elsa's gaze."I don't think he enjoys parties."

"No, I don't think he does."

"Well what are you waiting for? He needs rescuing, and you're just the hero to do so." Elsa smiled and approached Mathias. Seeing her coming, Mathias excused himself from the conversation."Thank goodness you arrived when you did."

"You did look like you needed assisting."

"Well then, my hero." Mathias said, giving her a bow. Elsa laughed before replying."Are you okay?"

"Let me just ask, how often am I expected to do this?"

"Everytime we have a ball."

"I thought so."

"You'll get used to it. I hated balls like this for, well all of them before today."

"Oh really?" Mathias asked."All of them?"

"Well, the last one wasn't so bad. I actually met someone quite nice." Elsa replied with a smirk.

"The first ball I ever went to happened about a month ago. The ending was a bit sour, but the queen hosting it was lovely." Mathias said with a smile of his own."And how is this one fairing for you?"

"I'm with you, what else do I need?"

Elsa and Mathias remained with each other for most of the remainder of the day. As the evening began to approach, Mathias finally caught sight of Alan."Well, I was wondering when he would show up?" Elsa followed Mathias' eyes."I assume he wasn't exactly supportive when I made the announcement?"

"In his own, not sincere way." Alan approached them, bowing to Elsa as he neared."Queen Elsa. It's wonderful to see you again. Mathias, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment? If you will leave your fiance's side that is" Elsa turned her gaze to Mathias. Though he had obviously become tense, he simply replied,"Of course." He turned to Elsa and kissed her cheek saying,"This shouldn't take long." Before following after Alan. As they got nearer to the edge of the ballroom, Mathias asked,"What do you wish to discuss Alan?"

"Isn't it possible I just want to congratulate you?"

"Possible, yes. Likely, no. Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere a bit more private."

"Oh that makes me feel infinitely better." They made their way out of the ballroom to an area of the castle near the front courtyard."Alright Alan, I'm here, what do you want?"

"In all honesty, father wished for us to talk, saying that we shouldn't leave with bad blood between us."

"That's never stopped you before."

"True, but I will respect fathers wishes none the less. So, let's talk."

"This should go well."

"Always the pessimist. Tell me, what does your future queen think of such an attitude?"

"Towards you, she'd encourage it." Mathias replied.

"Ah so she shares your sarcastic generally rude attitude. They will let anyone rule a country these days, won't they?"

First of all, this isn't about her." Mathias said, conjuring lightning around his hand."And second of all, never insult Elsa again!" A sudden rumble from inside the castle catches Mathias' attention. turning to the direction it came from, another rings through the night coming from the ballroom."Elsa." Mathias says, before a sharp pain shoots into his back.

* * *

Elsa was a little worried. She didn't expect Mathias to do anything foolish, but she knew Alan would do everything he could to get under his skin. And she also knew what people, particularly the council would say if Mathias' power got out of control. "Don't worry Elsa." Anna said."I'm sure Mathias will be fine. He has control."

"I know, but I know that Alan wants to agitate him. And that is the last thing we need right now."

"Pardon me, queen Elsa." Elsa looks to the person speaking, only to cringe when she see's prince Andrew."Prince Andrew, what is it you need?"

"Actually, could we discuss it in private?" Elsa can see that Anna wants to protest, but quickly says,"Of course. Anna, give us a moment." Anna gives Andrew one more angry look before walking off."If I may, Elsa, I would like to apologize for my previous behavior. It wasn't tight for me to question your decision." Elsa remained silent, unable to think of a response. In the year she had known Andrew, he had never apologized for anything."Well, thank you Andrew, that is very-" Her sentence is cut off however by the doors to the ballroom flying open and a pair of loud screeches following. From the doorway enters two cloaked figures. both ready to attack."Kill the snow queen." One of them says before flying toward Elsa. Reacting quickly, Elsa sends a blast of ice towards it, knocking it off course and sending it flying back. The guards near the door prepare to attack the other, but it sends a wave of energy toward them, knocking them off their feet.

The guests of the ball are in a panic, scrambling to exit the room. Elsa launches multiple spears of ice the demons, impaling one to the wall. The other dodges however and moves towards her, sending its own blast of magic. Elsa created a wall of ice in front of her stopping the blast. The shade pinned to the wall breaks free and heads for Elsa as well. It's then that Andrew draws his blade and yells,"Die foul creature!" Before charging the demon. Elsa continues to fight the other, when she realizes something. There's no lightning. Elsa takes a moment to scan the room, with no sign of Mathias. Surely he would have heard the noise, surely he would come running back. Elsa can't think for too long as the demon flies at her again, arm taking the form of a blade. Elsa creates her own blade of ice and blocks its attack, swinging at it with her ice sword. _'Mathias, where are you?'_

* * *

Mathias collapsed to the ground, feeling the pain continue to shoot down his back. He reaches around to the central most point and and can feel something wet and sticky. Blood, his own blood. He looks up as he hears footsteps walk around him. Alan comes into view holding a bloody dagger."Alan…you…"

"Yes, I'm the one who helped Hans enter the palace. The one who helped plan the current attack."

"Current attack? But how…"

"It was so simple really. All I had to do was get inside the castle once. Then, Hans could get in, kill Elsa, and the plan would be complete. The one thing we didn't count on however, was you. How could Hans or even I have known you would be with Elsa? How could we know you would defend her."

"That still doesn't...Explain how you did all of this. This plan is too smart, too...well thought out for you."

**(Surprise song number, Friends on the other side, princes and the frog.)**

**Don't you disrespect me Mathias. Don't you derogate or derive.**

**You're in my world now not your world, and I've got friends on the other side.**

"I'm not the only one leading Mathias. I'm not even the one in charge, not completely."

**They came to me one day, put my mind at ease.**

**If you relax it and let them in they'll do anything you please.**

**They can read your future, they can change it round some too.**

**If you let them in your heart and soul, them your wildest dreams will come true.**

**Some say voodoo, some say hoodoo some say it's something you shouldn't try.**

**But they're my friends on the other side.**

"You see Mathias, to me they tell, **In the past, the present and the future as well.**

"And, because you won't live to see, **I can tell you about the plans made by me.**

**Now prince Andrew is from across the sea, he comes from a kingdom with military.**

**Though their armies high, the kingdoms funds are low, and they wanted a marriage cause Arendelles dough.**

"He thought Elsa would marry him, but you ruined that too."

"Glad I did."

"But now with you out of the way, Elsa isn't tied down, and Andrew is free to move in and take your place. And with it, he can take Aredelles green.

**It's the green, it's the green, it's the green he needs.**

**And when he was promised a future it's the green that was seen.**

**On me well you know, I don't want to waste much time, if been second all my life.**

**I was second to our father, and our kingdom and our brother.**

**And when I tried marriage, well you beat me to a wife.**

**But in my future, the me they see, has exactly the power thats been denied to me.**

"Now, I've been told to offer you a chance to join the little...organization I work for. It's that or die." Alan said holding out his arm.

**Take my hand, come on Mathias, won't you take your older brothers hand? **Mathias just gave him a look of anger."Fine then." Alan responded,rising into the air, a black cloak appearing on him.

**Are you ready(Are you ready) Are you ready?**

**Transformation central, reformation central, transmogrification central. Now you see it.**

**It's your fault queen Elsa will die here tonight, I hope you're satisfied.**

**But if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side!**

**(Song end)**

Mathias raised his head as much as he could, seeing Alan had taken the form of one of the demons."Now I leave you here to die. Goodbye Mathias" He said, before flying down the hallway toward the castle entrance.

* * *

Elsa breath grew more ragged as she continued to battle the demons. Andrew was doing his best to help, but she knew he couldn't keep up the fight. She continued to battle the demon in front of her, ice sword in one hand and blasting at it with the other. Sending it back again with a blast of cold, she turns her gaze when the demon fighting Andrew picks him up by the throat."This...wasn't part of the deal." She hears him choke out.

"No, this was the deal all along." It says before throwing him at the wall and flying for Elsa. The other has recovered and moves towards her as well. Elsa raises both hands, ready to defend herself. Suddenly however one of the demons shrieks and bursts into dust as a bolt of lightning strikes it in the back. Seeing the others shock, Elsa sends a barrage of icy spears at it. All of them pinning it to the wall, it lets out wail of pain before disintegrating. Elsa turns to the doorway, and finds Mathias standing there, leaning against the frame. Tears well in her eyes as she runs to him, only to gasp as he collapses. She picks up her speed and kneels down beside him."Mathias?"

"Elsa…" She looks him over, noticing the blood. Others have come back to the room, Anna and Kristoff included."Anna, find a doctor!" Anna nods and runs off."Elsa…" She turns her attention back to Mathias."Mathias, stay with me, you're going to be okay."

"Elsa…"

"Mathias? Mathias? Mathias!"

* * *

**Ex: Okay, wow. That may be the heaviest chapter I've ever written. I teared up writing it.**

**Elsa: That's it! I didn't release the hydra before, but now you get that, and a manticore to boot.**

**Ex: Wait what? two monsters come on Elsa I just-**

**Elsa: Get him!**

**Ex: Damn you readers and your monster suggestions! Review, follow, possibly favorite.*Runs away screaming.***

**Elsa: See you guys next time if I let him live. Get back here!**


	27. bonus chapter 3

**Ex: Happy twenty thousand reads you song creating, monster suggesting followers you.**

**Elsa: I don't think he's happy right now guys.**

**Ex: You may be right. It's four in the morning and I just got chased by a hydra and a manticore.**

**Elsa: Skullcandy and Concolors idea's, not mine.**

**Ex: Not the point. Anyway, remember when I said I had a bonus chapter in the works like eight chapters ago? Well this is it. I'm not going to spoil any of it, but we do get the song, "Poor unfortunate souls." From the little mermaid. Anyhow, on with the show!**

* * *

The wind was blowing strong on the lower area's of the highwell mountains. Two figures road on horseback, climbing the mountain."Are you sure this is the right direction?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Good."

"My prince, if I may ask, why are we going up here."

"It's not something you need to know."

"But prince Simon-"

"Enough, I hired you to get me to briarwien pass, no more." They continued to head deeper into the mountain, the wind around them picking up and a light rain beginning to fall."We should head back, this storm is an ill omen."

"No we press onward." The further they got into the mountain, the more the rain pick up. As they approached a large rock formation, Simon noticed the man with him stop."What's wrong?"

"This is as far as I go. I dare not cross the witch of Briarwien. The entrance is just straight ahead. As he was left alone, Simon contemplated turning around and heading back himself. But he steeled himself and entered the pass. _'Remember, this is for father.' _He felt an immediate change to the air as he entered the pass. The wind and rain ceased, and it was almost as though there was something else in the air. "Magic." Simon spoke to himself. His chain of thought is brought to a halt however as a pairs large black figure approaches him.

"Who dares disturb the Briarwien meadow?" Simon's horse rears up at the sight of the demon, but he calms it down and replies,"Prince Simon of Tonitrus. I come seeking the sorceress known as Cyrena." The shade looks him over and replies."Ah yes, our mistress has been expecting you." Before turning and gesturing for him to follow. After following the path of the shades, they arrive at a rock overhang. A lone figure sits beneath the overhang, shifting somewhat at their presence.

"Lady Cyrena, I have brought the prince of Tonitrus." The figure turns to face him, and he is taken aback by her appearance. stories of the witch of Briarwien have been around for decades, yet to him she appears just a few years older than him. She has long black hair and bright green eyes, boring into his soul. He can almost feel her gathering information just by her look."Ah, prince Simon." She says, standing and approaching him."I've been expecting you."

"Wait, you knew I was coming?"

"But of course."

"But, how?"

"My dear child it's what I live for."

**(Song number)**

**I admit that there are times when I am nasty, after all there is a reason I'm a witch.**

**But you'll find that nowadays, I'm mending my wrong ways.**

**Repenting, seen the light making a switch. True? Yes.**

**And I'm sure you've heard I know a little, it's a talent that I always have possessed.**

**On occasion, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf.**

**On the miserable, lonely , and depressed.(pathetic)**

**Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need.**

**This one longing to have power, that one wants to get the girl.**

**And do i help them? Yes indeed.**

**Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true.**

**They come flocking to my canyon, crying,"Spells Cyrena please."**

**And do I help them, yes I do.**

**Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price.**

**And I'm afraid I had to take away their soul.**

**Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint.**

**To those poor unfortunate souls.**

"Now, you need a cure for your father, is that correct?"

"Yes, whatever you have that will do the trick."

"And, what are you willing to give for it?"

"I have money enough to-"

"I have no interest in money."

"Then what will you take?"

"Hmm. How about you don't pay immediately, I will collect payment in the form of a...favor we'll call it"

"Well, that sounds perfectly acceptable."

"Ahh but this favor is up to my choosing. It can be anything, from a simple pardon for stealing to committing murder in my name." Now Simon didn't know if he should agree or not. _'What kind of thing could she ask for. she wouldn't really have you murder, would she?' _

"Do we have a deal?" The sorceress asked.

"I don't know."

Look, All I ask is one favor, that's it. You give me what I ask, and you'll never hear from me again."

**Come on you poor unfortunate soul**

**I've offered, now decide.**

**I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day.**

**Let's help each other, lets coincide.**

**You poor unfortunate soul, It's sad, but true.**

**If you want to cross a bridge my dear you've got to pay the toll.**

**Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll.**

**(Zalran, Tanas, now I've got him, boys) The boss is on a roll.**

**This poor unfortunate soul.**

**(End song)**

Simon looked around. He was back at the base of the mountain, no sign of the witch or her shades. He thought he had imagined the whole thing till he noticed a small vial laying next to him. Picking it up, he noticed there was a note attached.

For king Esmour, make sure he drinks all of it.

-Cyrena

Simon quickly remounted his horse."Come on boy!" He said, and began riding quickly back to Tonitrus, his fathers cure in hand.

* * *

**Ex: So I really wanted to get a better version of the story of king Simon and the witch. I may add more that shows their next encounters.**

**Elsa: I get the feeling I'm not going to like her.**

**Ex: Probably not. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite. I apologize for the long wait, I will do my best to avoid it again.**

**Elsa: I hope so. See you guys next time!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Ex: Alright, I'm sorry. I heard from some of you that some tears were shed from the ending of chapter 24.**

**Elsa: I cried after I made you pay for it.**

**Ex: What happened to, "you'll never see me cry"?**

**Elsa: I'll bring the monsters out again.**

**Ex: I'm just kidding, Elsa. Anyway, moments like that aren't about to become a constant thing, but I can't change what happened in the story. So, how about a song to make up for it?**

**Elsa: What song?**

**Ex: It's a surprise, on with the show.**

* * *

Alan flew into the mountains of Arendelle, landing near the mountain cave. Zalran appeared to him out of the cave."Well? Is Mathias dead?"

"I dealt with him yes." Zalran nodded before looking in the direction of the city."The others should be back by now."

"Elsa's magic is powerful. I doubt they had an easy time."

"True… return to Arendelle. Remember, no one knows of your betrayal. It may look suspicious for you to disappear for too long." Alan nodded before taking to the sky once more. Zalran returned to the cave. He approached a large black rock near the wall. Kneeling down, he spoke."Master, I have a report." After a moment of silence, a reply came."Yes Zalran, what is it?"

"Prince Alan returned from the castle."

"And the others?"

"They have not yet returned."

"Report to me as soon as they do. Make sure they didn't do too much damage to the snow queen."

"Of course." Zalran prepared to leave before the voice spoke to him again."Zalran?"

"Yes?"

"Mathias, is he dead?"

"Alan claims as much."

"Hmm, regrettable."

* * *

"Please, there has to be something you can do."

"I'm sorry your highness, but I've done all I can." Elsa was currently in Mathias' room in the castle, where she had brought Mathias. Kristoff and Anna were also in the room while the doctor looked over Mathias' wound."I don't understand, what happened?"

"The wound itself is not the issue. There is some kind of, poison I have never seen before. If I had time I might be able to find a cure, but it's working too fast."

"Elsa, maybe the trolls will know what to do." Anna said.

"Of course. Let's go!" Elsa said.

"Your highness, there isn't time. In the time that it will take you to get there and back, he'll die." the doctor cut in.

"Then I'll bring him with me." Elsa replied."Kristoff, will you carry him."

"I got him." They quickly made their way to the doors to the castle. They were stopped abruptly however by the council."Queen Elsa, we must advise against this. After the attack tonight-"

"I don't care Wallis. I'm going." Elsa responded quickly, pushing her way past them and into the courtyard."Your highness, we cannot risk something happening to you out there."

"I won't let him die!" Elsa yelled, ice and snow blasting around her."My queen,"Elsa turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the doctor had followed."Even if you do go, you aren't fast enough on foot. There is no way to get there in time."

"I have to try." Elsa replied, tears in her eyes. A storm begins to build around her."I can't lose him." Suddenly, a roar cuts through the sky. Elsa turns to its direction, seeing Tempest fly from, the clouds. Landing in the courtyard, he turns to Elsa and says."Come Elsa, we need to hurry." Elsa wastes no time in climbing aboard the dragons neck, and Kristoff situates Mathias as best as he can. Tempest leaps into the sky, heading for the mountain."Tempest, how did you know?"

"Mathias and I are connected, in the same way you are to Olaf and Marshmallow. I knew the moment something was wrong." As they continue to fly, Elsa notices they are beginning to slow and wobble in the air. When tempest flaps to increase his speed, he lets out a pained groan."What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"It's like I said, we are connected. My life is, augh, tied to his."

"So if he dies-"

"Yes, I'll die as well." Tempest lets out another pained roar before flapping again to move faster. They finally arrive to the valley of the trolls when Tempest lands with an awkward thud. Elsa leaps off and is greeted by the trolls, with Pabbie in the front."Elsa, what has happened?"

"There was an attack, Mathias was poisoned." Elsa gently pulled Mathias off of Tempests neck. Pabbie begins to look over the wound."Oh dear. This is no mere poison. There is dark magic at work in its creation."

"Can you save him."

"I will do my best." Pabbie rolls away only for a moment before returning with a few plants in them up, he runs the mixture over the wound, using magic as well. As he does this, the cut itself begins to close."I have done all I can. Only waiting till morning will let us know for certain." He looks to a few of the other trolls."Carry Mathias to a safe place for the night." They nod and begin moving Mathias. Elsa moves to follow before a pained roar gets her attention. She turns around to the large dragon."Tempest…"

"Don't fear for me Elsa. If worst comes to worst, I can be replaced."

"You won't need to be replaced."

"I certainly hope you're right. Not for my own sake, but for you, and for Mathias."

* * *

'_Oh my head.' _Mathias thought as he began to wake. As he tried to roll over onto his back, he cringed as pain shot up his spine. _'Okay, even worse, my back.' _As he laid back on his side, he realized two things. One, he was no longer in the castle. He observed to land around him the best he could, seeing he was laying underneath an overhang of rock on some kind of bed of moss. Second, he wasn't alone. There was another person, turning towards him at the sound of his movements."Mathias?"

"Elsa?" Elsa quickly jumped up from her sitting position and moved over to him, pulling him up into a hug."Ow." Mathias groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Elsa said as she helped him into a sitting position."How do you feel?"

"I feel like it would be redundant to say stabbed in the back. Where are we, how did we get here?"

"We're in the valley of the trolls. As for how, Tempest carried us here."

"Tempest, but how…"

"He could feel that something happened to you and came down to the castle." Elsa said, explaining everything Tempest had told her.

"Wait a minute, the castle. Is it safe, was anyone else hurt?"

"Everyone is okay. Well, prince Andrew may be a little hurt, but I think that's a good thing." Elsa said with a laugh.

"He should leave the demon fighting to us." Mathias replied with a smile."But we aren't done yet. There is more going on than we know. Can you help me stand?" Elsa stood and helped him up. He still had to lean on her for support."I have and idea." Elsa said, conjuring up a cane of ice and handing it to Mathias."That'll do. Lets go." As they walked into the open area of the valley, they were greeted by Pabbie and the other trolls."Prince Mathias, it is good to see you alive. In the condition you were brought to us, I had my doubts." Pabbie said, relief in his voice.

"Thank you Pabbie. You saved my life."

"Give credit where credit is due. Were it not for Elsa and Tempest, I couldn't have done a thing."

"Tempest, where is he?" Pabbie turned and led him behind a large rock. Sitting in the smaller area was Tempest, who looked up to see their approach."Ah, good to see you're alive and well."

"I can say the same to you. Elsa told me what you told her. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just don't go getting stabbed again."

"I can't make any promises. In fact, right now I'm looking to pick a fight."

"Wait." Elsa asked."With who?" Mathias turned to her."When I said I felt,"Stabbed in the back before", I meant it in two ways." Elsa thought for a moment before she understood his meaning."Alan." Mathias nodded in response, then turned back to Tempest."Do you have the strength to fly?" Tempest rose onto his legs and spread out his wings, letting out a long deep roar."Lets go have a chat with Alan."

* * *

Zalran feared the worst. It had been hours since Alan had returned and the others had still not arrived. Having enough of the waiting, he flies into the sky and gets closer to the city. As he does, a sound captures his attention, the sound of lightning rumbling in the clouds.

Returning quickly to the cave, he approaches the stone once more."Master. Prince Mathias still lives."

* * *

Tempest flew full speed back to Arendelle, Landing in the courtyard. As Elsa and Mathias dismounted, they were immediately greeted by Anna and Kristoff."Mathias, you're alive! And Elsa, you're okay!" Anna said, pulling them both into a hug."Good to see you're both okay." Kristoff added. All but Mathias began walking to the castle. Elsa turned around when she noticed he wasn't following."Mathias, what is it?"

"You know what I have to do."

"Oh no. Not in your condition you're not."

"I won't be alone Elsa. I brought a dragon with me."

"I think Elsa has the right idea here." Tempest said."I would have no hesitation with tearing Alan to shreds, but we shouldn't rush in blindly." Mathias nodded.

"Alright, do you have any ideas?"

"I thought of one on the way actually." Elsa said.

"Well then lets not waste time."

* * *

King Simon and Alan made their way quickly to the castle of Arendelle. After being requested by the queen to come quickly, Simon made haste to hear any news of Mathias. Alan wondered why he was requested, but brushed it off. More than likely Mathias had died and Elsa just thought he might care to know. They entered the gates, seeing Elsa already waiting near for them in the courtyard."Elsa, is everything alright? I heard you went into the mountains last night, but nothing else."

"I am fine, your highness."

"And Mathias?"

"That's actually what we need to discuss." Simons face fell at Elsas words, assuming the worst. Alan smirked to himself, until a voice from behind him hits his ear."The trolls magic can work wonders." Simon and Alan both turned to the voice, surprised to see Mathias walking toward them."Alan knew immediately what was going on, moving to draw the sword at his side. He was stopped however when a blade of ice touching his throat, threatening to break skin."That wouldn't be the best choice." Elsa said, anger laced in her voice."Especially considering we brought more backup." Tempest flew from over the castle landing with a growl."Elsa, what is going on here." Simon asked.

"Tell him Alan." Mathias said."Tell him how you betrayed me. Tell him how you sold yourself to the very demons which threatened mine and Elsas lives."

"Alan, is this true?" Alan was silent for a moment, before replying."I did it all for our own kingdom. I did it because of your failings in the past."

"What are you saying?"

"Only because of you are we in danger now. But I still have a chance to make things right." A blast of dark energy blasted all of them back, and Alan began to take the form of a shade once more. His transformation stopped however and he collapsed back to the ground. A voice rang out through the courtyard."You have failed me, prince of Tonitrus." Alan cried out as the dark energy inside him escaped from his body and vanished."King Simon. The debt must be repaid!" And with that the voice was silent. Alan remained motionless on the ground before guards approached and chained him. As they began to move him, he began to rant like a madman."NO, NO! My power, return my power!" Elsa moved to help Mathias stand."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine." Simon approached them and said."I can't believe it. Alan, betraying his own family like this. why?"

"I'm not entirely sure he wanted to." Mathias said."I think there are more forces pulling strings than we know."

The rest of the day had gone by quickly for Mathias. Though he disagreed with it, Elsa had insisted he rest, so he did. Most of that time was spent in the library, where he, Anna, and Kristoff looked through any old books they could find on shades and demons."Is this all we have?" Mathias asked.

"I don't know, Elsa spends more time here than I do. I do think there might be another book though, hang on." Anna stood and went in search of the book. While she was gone, Kristoff said,"I wonder how Alan got the kind of power he did."

"He said to me something about the shades coming to him, but other than that, I don't know."

"I found it." Anna said as she returned. She set the book down and began flipping through its pages."What exactly is this?" Mathias asked.

"Its a book about how to repel demons using magic wards."

"Anna, we can't use magic." Kristoff pointed out.

"Well maybe I'll learn. Which reminds me, I'm going to start training in sword fighting."

"Why?"

"Because of yesterday. I felt like there was nothing I could do to help Elsa fight those things off. If I learn to use a sword, then I can help next time something happens. Besides, I've already practiced a little bit.

"Hmm, that does make sense." Mathias said.

"It certainly can't hurt. In fact, I'll train with you." Kristoff agreed.

"Really? Great, we'll be an unstoppable fighting team when we're done!"

"What about against Elsa and Mathias?"

"Okay, well, we'll still be pretty tough."

* * *

The sun had begun to set in the sky as Mathias went in search of Elsa. Luckily he found her quickly in the first place he checked, her room. The door was open slightly, but he still knocked."Elsa?"

"Come in." When Mathias entered, she was standing near the window, staring at the night sky. He could tell something was bothering her. As he approached she turned to face him and grabbed him in a hug, tears in her eyes."Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I just, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"So much is going wrong, and it's all my fault."

"Elsa, nothing that has happened has been your fault."

"Hans was my fault. The attack last night, they were after me. Because of who I am, because of my powers, you, anna, everyone I care about is in danger." They were silent for a moment before Elsa asked."Do you regret this Mathias?"

"What?"

"Do you, regret coming to Arendelle? Getting involved in whatever is going on around me?" Mathias didn't answer right away, shocked by Elsas question."Elsa." He said, pulling her face up to meet his, wiping her tears away with his thumb."I brought just as much danger to our relationship as you have. I don't know why all that's happened has happened, but I would never change it."

**(Song number, "If I never knew you." From pocahontas)**

**If I never knew you, if I never felt this love.**

**I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.**

**If I never held you, I would never have a clue. how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me.**

**In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies.**

**I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes.**

**And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through.**

**Lost forever, if I never knew you.(**_ I thought our love would be so beautiful)_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

_And though I know that fear and hate can be so strong._

_That they'd leave us whispering here in the night._

_But still my heart is saying we were right._

_Oh if I never knew you_** (there's no moment I regret)**

_If I never felt this love_** (Since the moment that we met)**

_I would have no inkling of _**(Though so much has come to pass)**

_How precious life can be _**(I've lived at last)**

"I wouldn't change coming to Arendelle for anything, because it brought me to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through.**

**Empty as the sky, **_never knowing why._

**Lost forever, if I never knew you.**

* * *

**Ex: Alright everybody, feel better?**

**Elsa: *Sniff* yes.**

**Ex: Elsa, don't cry.**

**Elsa: But it was sad, then fluffy. it made me feel warm and fuzzy all over.**

**Ex: Moving on. Review, follow possibly favorite. I know I promised a bonus chapter right after this, but it's not finished yet, and I haven't updated in five days. However the bonus chapter will come by tomorrow. Sorry for the wait.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	29. bonus chapter 4

**Ex: So I have before we get started on this bonus chapter, I need to say something. Over the past couple of weeks, it has really hit me that Thundersnow is going to end at some point. I know it, you know it, Elsa knows it. So I need to ask all of you a question. After I finish Thundersnow, would you rather see an AU story with the same characters, or would you like to see a sequel?**

**Elsa: Why can't we have both?**

**Ex: That's a good point. At some point, we will probably see both. But I want to know what you guys want to see first. Now this is the important part. Whenever I say, 'Review, follow, possibly favorite', the review part to me is the most important. I don't know what mystical cosmic force causes it, but when I get a lot of reviews, I struggle less with time and writing issues. So, I really need your guys' feedback on this. Whether by review or PM, I am asking all of you to please tell what you would like to see first, a sequel, or an AU.**

**Elsa: And if you ignore this message, I will look for you, I will find you… And I will steal your copy of Frozen.**

**Ex: Where did you even learn that reference? Oh well, not important. So, now that that's out of the way, bonus chapter info. So this bonus chapter was suggested to by one of you actually, but I won't say who tell after it's over. It actually takes place between the last chapter and the next chapter, and also takes place in a past chapter.**

**Elsa: I think this chapter needs a song.**

**Ex: You are correct, and I think I know the perfect one. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

The next few days were fairly calm considering all that had happened in the previous weeks. Mathias' only complaint was how little he had done. Despite his protests, Mathias had spent the last few days resting as much as possible. Though he insisted he was fine, he was still using a cane to walk. He did spend most of the day in the town, to Elsa's confusion, but he had Anna and Kristoff with him so she assumed much of the time was spent in the sled. "What did you guys do while you were out today anyway?" Elsa asked. She and Mathias had just finished dinner and were just walking around the palace. "Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to see the town a little bit more. This is the capital of Arendelle after all. And if I am to be king, I feel I should know the city and its people."

"I wish I could spend more time outside the castle, but running Arendelle keeps me busy."

"Well, I'll try to take some of the burden away and we'll go out on the town together." Mathias said with a smile. Elsa smiled back and they continued to walk around the castle grounds. They found themselves one of the castles gardens. As they sat down on one of the benches, Elsa laughed to herself."What?" Mathias asked.

"This is the same garden we came to the day we first met. It's even the same bench."

"You're right, it is. We seem to end up here a lot." Their walks through the palace at night had become a common thing, and many nights did see them return to this spot. "I like this spot, it's where we almost shared are first kiss." Mathias said.

"You were going to kiss me?"

"Well, I wanted to."

* * *

Mathias couldn't believe how things had turned out. He wanted to get the chance to talk to Elsa about his powers, but he had never expected to get this good of a chance. Yet here they were, walking and talking as though they hadn't a care in the world. And though he knew she had burdens just as he did, none of it seemed to matter.

Yet as the evening went on, the nagging thought of why he was here kept creeping back up. He tried to think about a way to bring the issue up, but found himself once again focusing on Elsa. More importantly, the attraction he kept trying to tell himself wasn't there. _'You need to focus, you have a reason for being here. And just because you want to kiss the queen that doesn't mean...what am I saying?!'_

**(Song number, you'll know what it is, kind of sung by nobody.)**

**There you see her, sitting there across the way.**

**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.**

**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl.**

'_No, no, I'm just being stupid.'_

**Yes you want her. Look at her you know you do.**

**Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her.**

**It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl.**

'_Calm yourself, she's just being friendly like a good queen.' _

**Sha la la la la la my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna, kiss the girl.**

**Sha la la la la la ain't that said? Ain't it a shame, to bad he gonna miss the girl.**

They had arrived at one of the castles gardens and Mathias did the best he could to continue to listen to what Elsa was saying, but his train of thought continued. _'Why can't I focus? I mean sure, we're sitting in this kind of romantic area and she's giving me that look but, hold on, what does that look even mean?'_

**Now's your moment, sitting near a blue lagoon.**

**Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better.**

**I know it's absurd, but all love's absurd go on and kiss the girl.**

'_Wait, love?'_

**Sha la la la la la don't be scared, not the mood is prepared, go on and kiss the girl.**

**Sha la la la la la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna, kiss the girl.**

'_What is wrong with me, I swear I'm hearing a song.'_

**Sha la la la la la go along, just listen to the song, go on and kiss the girl.**

**Sha la la la la la the music play, do what the music say, you got to kiss the girl.**

* * *

"Are you saying you were only half paying attention to what I was saying?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there was this nagging little voice in my head telling me to kiss you. Not to put it weirdly but you looked very kissable."

"Well, do I look kissable now?" Mathias answered her with a kiss. After pulling back he said."Now and every moment since."

"I can say the same to you." Elsa notices a slight change in Mathias' eyes. Almost a worried look."Mathias what's wrong?"

"Well, we're engaged now, officially."

"And?"

"Well, I know it might seem a little bit silly, but neither one of us really asked each other." Mathias replied, standing up from the bench, pulling Elsa up with him."So," He continued, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Elsa suddenly realizes what he's about to do."Mathias…"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He says, dropping to one knee."Will you marry me?" He opens to box, and inside is a ring set with a blue diamond. The diamond itself is fair in size, but what really captures Elsas attention is the center of the diamond. Inside, it seems to be alive with some sort of energy. Elsa realizes it's a small bit of lightning, trapped within the diamond."Is this why you were in town today?"

"Well, getting the ring wasn't exactly easy. The jeweler told me blue diamonds are quite rare. But mostly I didn't want you to see me adding my little contribution." Mathias replied, referring to the lightning in the diamonds center."I believe you haven't answered my question though." Elsa looks at him with tears of happiness in her eyes before replying."Yes!"

* * *

**Ex: Well, that actually went better and longer than I expected. Special thanks to skullcandyklive for the suggestion of Mathias actually giving a proposal.**

**Elsa: Also thanks to Arimmus for suggesting, "Kiss the girl".**

**Ex: Review, follow, possibly favorite. The next update should happen within the next few days.**

**Elsa: Don't forget his question from the pre chapter, or you copy of frozen will not be safe ;). See you guys next time!**


	30. Chapter 26

**Ex: Wow, it's been a week since I uploaded a story chapter. So here we go.**

**Elsa: Expero, look at the calendar.**

**Ex: Why? Oh I see. Happy two months of Thundersnow! Unfortunately, we don't get a bonus chapter.**

**Elsa: Why not?**

**Ex: I don't have an idea for one, and I feel like we've gotten too many of them, and they're starting to derail the main story. I will keep doing them, and if you want I will do one now, I don't have one planned out. Alright, I've talked long enough, on with the show!**

* * *

The next morning had Elsa and Mathias both busy. For Elsa, she was busy once again with meeting the council. As for Mathias, he was overseeing his father and Alans departure. Mathias wasn't supportive of Alan being returned to Tonitrus for punishment, but Elsa and his father agreed it was best."Don't worry, I'll see to it that your brother is punished for his crimes." King Simon assured Mathias.

" My concern isn't in whether or not he will pay for his crimes. I fear what may happen getting him back to Tonitrus."

"I don't think we have much to worry about. Whatever was helping him robbed him of whatever power it gave him after all." Simon pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"Your concerns are warranted, but don't think we have anything to worry about. Before I go, I have a question."

"What?"

"When are you and Elsa marrying?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I'll be sure to let you know as soon as we do."

"Alright, I should be on my way. I hate to leave the throne for too long." Mathias nodded, and his father pulled him into a hug."Take care my son."

"You too father." After his father's departure, Mathias made his way to the palace dungeon. When he arrived he approached the guard and said,"I need access to Hans' cell."

"Yes sir." The guard said before turning around and opening the door. Mathias followed him down the corridor to Hans' cell. Hans looked up at the sound of the door opening."Well, look who it is. And no Elsa today? Shame, I was so hoping we could chat."

"You show quite a bit of confidence for a man who was locked up for a month afraid of his own shadow."

"Hmm, touche. I assume you aren't just here to gloat."

"Last night there was another prisoner here, my brother Alan."

"Ah yes, the one who got me in here in the first place."

"Indeed. I want to know if he said anything of importance." Hans let out a laugh before replying,"Even if he did, why would I tell you?"

"Well for one, I might be able to convince Elsa to be lenient with your sentence, maybe even get you sent home for your imprisonment. Or, I can make your time in this prison very unpleasant. I do have some leeway in command after all."

"Ah yes, I've heard the guards talking. The marriage of the King of lightning to the queen of snow. How poetic, not like it will matter anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only thing I heard your brother say was a name. Cursed it, actually."

"And what name might that be."

"Zalran. Something about Zalran. _'Zalran? I swear I've heard that name before.' _

"Anything else?"

"Other than the loss of his power, no." Mathias nodded and exited the cell. The guard locked the door behind him and asked,"Anything else sir?"

"I need to see prince Andrew." The guard nodded and led him to a different cell. Andrew was already waiting by the cell door."What's this? Prince Mathias! I demanded to see queen Elsa."

"Elsa is otherwise occupied at the moment, but I have a few questions for you myself."

"I could say the same. Help the queen fight off demons attacking her castle with you nowhere to be found and this is the thanks I get?"

"Elsa heard what it said to you Andrew, we know you were involved. And now you're going to tell me what you know." Andrew paled at Mathias' words."You know, but that means, oh he's going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?"

"The shade, demon, I don't know what he is."

"Wait, you mean Zalran?"

"He promised to get me a kingdom. Said they would lose, but they lied."

"Alan told me as much. Do you know anything more?"

"No, I thought the plan was to help me conquer Arendelle. But I was tricked. They just wanted Elsa dead."

* * *

Elsa looked throughout the castle for Mathias. After her meeting with the council, she wanted nothing more than to relax for the rest of the day. She found him in the castle courtyard, speaking to Tempest."Yes Tempest, I'm sure."

"Very well, I will respect your decision. Even if I disagree with it." With that he took to the sky and headed up the mountain."What was that about?" Elsa asked.

"He wanted to stay here at the castle. After everything that's happened, he doesn't want to leave us alone."

"I can't say I blame him."

"Neither can I, but I assured him we'll be fine. How did your meeting go?"

"Considering the last few, good."

"Did they trouble you at all with our marriage?"

"No, but to be honest I believe I may have scared them a little bit."

"I'm okay with that." Mathias said with a smile."Now I don't have to." Elsa returned the smile and replied,"It looks like we have the rest of the day off. Which is good considering that tomorrow your training begins again."

"What training?"

"You need to learn how to run a kingdom, and I being queen am the perfect person to teach you."

"Okay, so what's first?"

"Lets talk about it in the library." On their way to the library, Mathias told Elsa about his visit to the dungeon. "Do you think Andrew was really as innocent as he claims?" Elsa asked.

"He doesn't really seem the type to do something so dark. I believe he was a pawn."

"What about Alan? He clearly had some kind of power, but it was quite easily taken away."

"He knew something Andrew didn't. I'll bet he was the one who contacted Hans and Andrew in the first place."

"Hans' plan was different then Andrews, but that may have been based on motives. He used them both to get to his ultimate goal."

"That may be the case, but something else was able to take whatever power he had. He was just as much a pawn as Hans and Andrew."

"You said Alan and Andrew both mentioned Zalran. Do you know who that is?" Mathias shook his head."I swear I've heard the name, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I'll do some digging while we're here, see what turns up." Elsa said as they arrived at the library."Do you think life will ever be simple for us Elsa?"

"It hasn't been so far, but love never is." Elsa replied, pecking him on the lips.

"I suppose not. So, what do you have planned lesson wise?"

"Well that depends. Do you want to learn about trade tariffs or diplomatic meeting policies?"

"I can already tell this is going to be a fun day."

* * *

Zalran heard the arrival of his fellow shades to the cave, turning to face them as they approached."We have lost a rare opportunity, and need to act quickly if we are to succeed."

"Why all of this sneaking around? It has gotten us nowhere."

"Would you like to question the will of your master?"

No, lord Zalran."

"I didn't think so. Now you know your assignment. get it done." The other shades turned and exited the cave."The next time one of these shades questions me, I'll be forced to end them." Zalran spoke to the black stone."The next time you fail me, I may be forced to end you."

"I will not fail again."

"You had better hope not, otherwise," Zalran felt pain begin to course through his body."I may be forced to do more than a little pain. I granted you freedom, and you used it to take the power of our most useful mortal ally" The pain stopped, and Zalran collapsed."Remember who you serve. I have given you great power, but you still serve me." With that, the presence invoked by the stone disappeared. Zalran rose angrily."Only for the moment. Soon, I will have that which you desire."

* * *

After a few hours of learning some of the ins and outs of running a kingdom, Elsa decided they should take a break. Not that Mathias complained, he had learned more new terms today than the rest of his life combined. As third in line for the throne, he had only been given basic education, none of which had to do with any of this."I don't think I'll ever understand all of this."

"Believe me, There are still a lot of things I don't understand. But that's why I keep the council around."

"Is that the only reason?"

"One of the few. Have you found anything yet on Zalran?" Elsa asked. Mathias had found a book on demons, but its knowledge was limited."No, I'm beginning to think people focus more on what shades do rather than their names."

"I don't think too many people are keen on studying these things.'

"True, but a little more info would be nice."

"A little more info and people think you're practicing witchcraft and burn you at the stake."

"They wouldn't"

"There was a group of radicals who said Arendelle should do that to me, even after I thawed everything.'

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"No time, we have a lot more subjects to get through today."

"Sometimes you're a stick in the mud."

"I love you too."

* * *

Late in the night of Arendelle, two guards approached Hans' cell. As one opened the cell door, Hans looked at the two soldiers.'What's going on here?" He asked. Without answering, one of them unlocked the shackles which bound him to the wall. After freeing him, the guards gestured for him to follow. Sneaking carefully, the guards led him to a grate in the floor of one of the lower floors of the castle. One of them opened it and entered, followed by Hans and the other guard. The smell of the tunnel caused Hans to wretch, but he kept up behind the guards. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the exit, a sewer tunnel just outside the castle. After leaving the tunnel and entering a small alley, Hans asked,"While not ungrateful for getting me out of there, I have to wonder why?"

"We were just hired help, told to bring you here and wait."

"By who?"

"No idea, some guy in a dark cloak." _'A man in a dark cloak? It can't be...' _All three men's attentions turned to the wall of the alley where Zalran burst from the shadow. The two guards drew their swords. Zalran just laughed and said."Sorry about this gentlemen." Blasting them against the wall."You!" Hans yelled.

"Hello Hans, miss me?" Han grabbed one of the swords off the ground, charging the shade. Zalran held out his hand, stopping Hans in his tracks."As much as I would love to continue this, I have my orders. And unless you wish to face both Elsa and Mathias alone, I suggest you cooperate. My master has, rethought our deal, and decided to make use of you once more."

"And what's in it for me?" Zalran released his grip on Hans, before raising his hand again, some sort of dark power emanating from it. Hans began to feel something, like there was some kind of new power inside of him."What did you do to me."

"I have merely given a taste of the power you can possess if you join us once more. Now, do you accept?" Hans looked at his hands, still basking in the glow of the power."Let's have a chat with your master."

* * *

Alan sat in his temporary home, a mobile prison cell. Sitting just outside a tavern in Arendelle, he wasn't even allowed inside. _'How dare she do this to me? I did everything she asked, I had the chance to take them both.' _Alan looked to the sky when a screech captured his attention. Two shades descended from the sky, floating just outside his cage."Prince Alan, our master sends apologies. Zalran acted prematurely, and we are ordered to offer you a chance to aid us once more." One of them said, slicing the lock on the door."Do you accept?" Alan didn't hesitate to respond."Of course, but I want to speak with her first."

* * *

Mathias stood in the mountains outside of Arendelle, surrounded by shades. He looked down the mountain at Arendelle, finding it in flames. "What, no!" He tried to run towards it, only to be held back by the shades."Let me go!" He yelled, lightning bursting out around him, sending the shades back. The moment he was free, more took their place. He continued to fight, blasting them with lightning, slicing them away with a sword of lightning he hadn't realized he had.

As many as he killed, more took their place. Finally, collapsing from exhaustion, they began to overtake him. A pair of green eyes appears before him, and he hears a voice in his head."The debt is not yet repaid." Before the shades overtake him, the temperature drops and the eyes shift from a piercing green to an icy blue,"Mathias, wake up."

Mathias' eyes flash open and he sits up, hearing the sound of lightning from the ceiling. He notices the feeling of contact on his hand, turning to see Elsa sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand over his."Elsa, what…"

"You were having a nightmare, I could hear the thunder from my room." Mathias looked at the ceiling, realizing there was a storm brewing. Taking a deep breath, he wills the storm away. looking to the doorway, he notices only fractured pieces remain on the hinges."Was that me, or you?" He asked. Elsa blushed before replying."The doorknob was electrified."

"So you knocked down my door?"

"I was worried, you haven't had a nightmare since you gained control. Was it the same one?"

"No, this time…" Before he could explain, a guard entered the room. "Queen Elsa, there you are."

"What is it?"

"It's Hans my queen, he has escaped."

* * *

**Ex: I am a fluff killing machine, mwahahaha!**

**Elsa: Expero! You, and this, and what did, agh!**

**Ex: I know, I'm heartless.**

**Elsa: I've been waiting a long time for this.**

**Ex: What do you mean?**

**Elsa: Release the Kraken!**

**Ex: Oh shit! Review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: No way to run from this one.*turns to readers* see you guys next time!**


	31. Chapter 27

**Ex: Hello and welcome to chapter 27. I know I say this a lot, but Thundersnow wouldn't still be going if it weren't for you guys. All of the reviews, follows, and favorites have been huge confidence builders. Not just in fanfiction, but in life as a whole. So once again, thanks to all of you.**

**Elsa: Indeed, thanks for all of your support. You guys are the best. I hereby give you all citizenship in Arendelle.**

**Ex: That's very nice of you Elsa. Anyway, guess who we get to meet this chapter?**

**Elsa: Who, Who!?**

**Ex: I told you to guess.**

**Elsa: The nine divines, now tell me who!**

**Ex: How do you know about, you know what forget it. On with the show!**

* * *

Alan was nervous to say the least. He had seen all the power the shades have, particularly Zalran. But he wasn't afraid of Zalran, he had limits, a master holding him back. That master was who he feared. Stories were told to children, even the young prince of Tonitrus of the dangers of delving into dark magic and making deals with witches and demons. Yet when approached and made an offer to serve one, Alan didn't hesitate to accept. Still, he was wary, he knew only obedience and fear would keep him alive. Alan realized they had reached their location, a small cave entrance deep in the mountains. Alan made a move to enter, only to be cut off by one of the shades."We await the arrival of another."

"Who?"

"Me." Alan turned to the voice, the shades with him doing the same and bowing when they realized who had spoke. Zalran approached the cave, Hans not far behind."You two have completed your task, be gone." The other shades left quickly at Zalrans command. Zalran entered the cave without a word, Alan and Hans following behind. The passage isn't very wide, with occasional torches glowing with a green fire lining the walls. As they make their way deeper into the cave, the tunnel begins to widen.

It leads to a large chamber, with a large ball of fire floating in the center of the ceiling, lighting the room. On the far edge of the room sits an empty throne of near black stone. Many shades occupy the chamber, clearing the way as Zalran approaches. Alan and Hans follow, Hans carefully watching the shades around him."Don't show fear." Alan said.

"What?" Hans asked

"They feed on fear." Alan replied.

"Among other things." Zalran cut in."Sadness, anger, jealousy, lust." Zalran turned to them as they reached the throne."But fear, fear is the one we prefer." He said, moving closer to Hans."That little seed of doubt is all we need. We pick at it, feed on it until all that's left is a quivering husk, barely fit to call itself human." He is right in Hans' face now."So tell me, are you afraid?"

"Zalran." A feminine voice calls from the entrance to the chamber. All eyes turn to the source, and Alan gasps when he sees who spoke. Of all the stories told to children in Tonitrus, the Briarwien witch is the one that strikes the most fear among them. Stories of an old hag with feathers and claws of a bird living in the mountains who will steal your soul and feed you to the monsters of the wild. Now, standing before the legend herself, Alan finds one of those qualities missing.

The woman before him defies the description of hag. She appears young, younger than him even, and beautiful. She has long hair black as the night and unnaturally green eyes. Even as he looks away from her gaze, he feels her eyes watching him. "Is that any way to treat a guest?" She approaches the throne, the shades bowing at her approach. She takes a seat upon the throne and says, "Though I must ask, why are they here?"

"They wished to speak with you, master." Zalran answered.

"Indeed. Leave us." Zalran nodded, exiting the cave in a flash of smoke, the other shades doing the same. She then turned her attention to Alan, noticing his confusion."Does my appearance surprise you Alan?"

"I certainly am."Hans replied."Had I known Zalrans master were so beautiful, I would have sought you out sooner."

"Ooh, I can tell I'm going to like you already. Prince Hans, I believe?"

"Indeed, might I ask what to call you?"

"She is Cyrena." Alan cut in."The last witch of the Briarwien coven."

"You say it with such hostility Alan. Oh, you blame me for robbing you the precious magic I gave you. I really must speak with Zalran about that."

"I had them, I could have killed them both."

"If you think you're powerful enough to defeat the snow queen alone, maybe I shouldn't return your power." She stands from her throne and approaches them."Now, I believe we have business to discuss. You have both failed in the past, but I am not unforgiving. As you were told, this is your second chance." Raising her hand, she conjures up a ball of green fire that flies towards Alan. When it makes contact, Hans screams in pain, fire consuming his body. The fire suddenly disappears, and Hans asks,"What was that?"

" I have given you a new power. One that will be quite useful in defeating queen Elsa." Hans raised his hands, feeling the power course through them. Extending his arm, a wave of fire lashed out."Does this satisfy you?" Cyrena asked.

"It does, I am more than ready to serve you once more. Though I won't deny revenge is on my mind against someone new this time."

"Excellent, as for you Alan." She raises her hand once again, dark magic swirling around it."I believe this belongs to you." The magic flies into him, and he begins to change, once more taking the form of a shade."With these powers I give you, your job is simple. Bring me the snow queen, alive or dead."

"For Mathias' sake." Alan says,"I'm going with dead."

"Either way, now go." Hans and Alan exit the chambers, and Zalran reappears a moment later."Why you rely on mortals so much I'll never know."

"I do believe you were mortal when we met. Should I have not trusted you?"

"I had been involved in the dark arts my entire life. They are dogs pretending to be wolves."

"They can go where you can not, so for now dogs will suffice. You will go with them, intervene only if necessary."

"Why not just let me take care of it? I can easily best both Elsa and Mathias."

"What you believe is irrelevant. I have given you a command, now do it."

"But...of course, my master."

'Good, now go I have more important things to deal with. We have wasted enough time, which is something I can't afford to waste."

"Feeling aged, Cyrena?"

"Go Zalran!" Zalran smiled to himself and exited the cave. _'Soon your orders will mean nothing to me Cyrena. Soon I will have my revenge.'_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, swirling ice around her hand.

"As I'll ever be." Mathias replied, conjuring a ball of lighting.

"Okay, focus on what you want to create. Picture it in your mind, and," The ice in Elsas hand began to take shape, forming a sword."It should appear." Mathias nodded, concentrating on the lightning in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the image in his head. _'Alright, sword, make a sword. I made a dragon, how hard can this be?' _Mathias heard the lightning crackle for a few seconds before something solid appeared in his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked at the object he'd created. It was a sword, but it differed from Elsas blade of ice in many ways. Where hers was smooth and solid, his was jagged, almost shimmering."Hmm, interesting." Mathias said, moving the blade. While seeming solid, it still appeared to shimmer with his movements."Do you think it will hold up under an attack?" Elsa asked.

"Lets find out." Mathias said.

"How much training have you had for this?"

"None, but I practiced as much as I could by myself."

"I've only really learned this last year, so this should be a learning experience." Elsa said, taking up a fighting stance, Mathias doing the same. Neither made a move, both waiting for the other to attack first."Ladies first." Mathias said.

"Ice is passive, and so am I." Elsa replied,"You go first."

"I feel like we're getting nowhere with-whoa!" Mathias raised his blade in defense as Elsa took a swing."I thought ice was passive?"

"It can also strike quickly and without warning." Elsa said with a smirk, striking again. Mathias blocked and took a step back."There's one thing ice and lightning have in common." Mathias replied, taking a few quick strikes of his own. This went on for a few minutes, neither one giving an inch. Over the past week, more and more of their time had been dedicated to combat training. Shortly after Hans escape, they received word that Alan had done the same. Once he heard Mathias made it his goal to master his power. HE and Elsa spent most days like this, practicing against each other with their own magics. Today was the first day of swordplay however, and they both seemed fairly talented.

Elsa continued to press her own attack, but Mathias didn't back down, instead blasting at her with lighting. Conjuring a shield of ice, Elsa blocked the blast, using her sword to send her own wave of ice back. Raising his own sword in defense, the two went at it again. Their fight continued in a similar pattern, both fighting with a mixture of sword and magic. After nearly an hour, both of them were exhausted. Deciding to take a break, they both leaned against the wall of the training area."And to think neither of us have had major training in this." Mathias said.

"I just hope this training doesn't have to be used in more than one situation." Elsa replied.

"I know this isn't over, but we'll get through it together."

"Together. So shall we go again?" Elsa replied, lifting her sword.

"Of course." They both readied themselves to fight again, until Anna and Kristoff entered the training area."Oh no you two don't, it's our turn now." Anna said.

"I think there's enough room for both of us." Elsa replied.

"Not the way you two fight there isn't." Kristoff said, pointing to the walls and floor. Elsa and Mathias looked around, only now noticing the damage they caused. Ice was still on the walls in some places, and the lightning had left several holes in the wall."Maybe we need our own practice area." Elsa said.

"Look on the bright side, imagine if these hit someone?" Mathias said.

"Like Alan?" Elsa asked.

"I never said that but now that you mention it." Mathias answered with a smile."Alright you to we'll get out of your way."

"Yeah you two have fun, but don't hurt yourselves. Mathias and I have political matters to discuss anyway."

"We do?"

"Yes, I am still teaching you about such things after all."

"I kinda hoped you forgot."

"You need to learn these things." Mathias just sighed and said,"Alright lets go."

* * *

"I still don't get it." Mathias said.

"What?" Elsa asked. They were currently in the library, looking for anything that might help them figure out who Zalran was."Alan tried to kill me, tried to kill you. But when he was talking, he almost sounded like he was forced to do it."

"Maybe whoever Zalran is threatened him in some way."

"Maybe, but that leaves more questions than answers. If this Zalran person wants something from you, why would he go to Alan to get it. Our kingdoms aren't exactly close."

"It's possible he knew you two were coming to Arendelle." Mathias sighed and replied."I feel like each answer we find opens more questions." Elsa looked at him, confusion and frustration evident in his features. Suddenly an idea appeared in her head. "You know what? Lets take a break from all this, come on." Elsa said, standing and taking Mathias by the hand."Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They made their way outside and Elsa looked to the sky, seeing the cloud cover overhead and smiling."What?" Mathias asked. Elsa didn't reply, instead creating a platform of ice underneath them and lifting it into the air. They rose up and into the clouds, and when they did, Elsa stepped of the ice, more appearing wherever she stepped. Mathias did the same, lightning appearing under his feet."It's beautiful up here." Mathias said.

"Remember the day you gained control of your powers?"

"How could I forget it? More than that happened."

"I know, but remember that moment, up in the clouds. You felt free of all your worry, your troubles were gone. I figured this might help."

"Yes, but it wasn't just because I was in the clouds that I felt free." Mathias said, turning to face her."It's because I was with you." Elsa smiled and kissed him."Well, I'm here this time too."

"I love you."

* * *

**Ex: Hey, look at that we ended with fluff, after a kind of sinister scene.**

**Elsa: I knew it, I told you I would hate her.**

**Ex: Elsa seems a little bit upset so I'll keep this short. Review, follow, possibly favorite. Sorry for the long wait on the update, I had major writers block. Also a question, how do you guys feel about character death? I'm not saying we'll see any soon, if at all(Other than villains of course cause sometimes they need to die) But I'd like to know.**

**Elsa: Remember that song suggestions are still open and all ideas are considered. See you guys next time!**


	32. Chapter 28

**Ex:Okay Elsa are you ready?**

**Elsa: Ready for what?**

**Ex: Just ready in general.**

**Elsa: What do you have planned?**

**Ex: Nothing. So, welcome to chapter 28. Writers block has been a general pain in the butt, so this chapter does come a little late. Luckily, the next couple chapters should come relatively easily. With that said, on with the show!**

* * *

"I already told you, I will deal with Elsa. You take care of Mathias." Alan said to Hans as they made their way towards Arendelle. Zalran followed behind them, trailed by a group of shades.

"I believe I'm the one who was given the fire powers, I should deal with Elsa."

"I have more power than you Hans, and Elsa has more experience than Mathias."

"What's the matter Alan, afraid to face your own brother?" Hans asked.

"If you think I'm afraid of Mathias, you're even more foolish than you act."

"Perhaps the fear comes from another place." Zalran cut in."Maybe you refuse to fight him now for the same reason you didn't finish him off when you had the chance. You are afraid to take his life."

"I feel no such thing."

"Good, then you will remember my masters words. Hans will fight Elsa, and you will kill Mathias." Alan grunted in frustration, replying,"Fine, let's keep moving." Before moving ahead of the rest of them.

"You'll have your revenge soon enough. We all will." Zalran said.

"What revenge could you possibly seek against Arendelle."

"I never said I did."

* * *

"Mathias?" Elsa said. They were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Yes?"

"I have a meeting with the council today after breakfast, and I'd like for you to be there."

"Is there something important going on?"

"Not that I know of, I just think it will be good for you to be there."

"If I'm going to have to go to them all at some point,"Mathias said with a dramatic sigh,"I suppose I start today."

"Don't say it like that, meetings aren't that boring."

"That's never stopped you from complaining."Anna pointed out from across the table.

"You're not helping." Elsa replied with a glare.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll come to the meeting." Mathias reassured her.

"Good. It shouldn't be too long, but they usually aren't."

"Well then, I'm ready whenever you are." They both stood from the table and headed for the meeting room. They arrived just as the last of the council entered as well."Ah, queen Elsa, you've arrived." Councilmen Wallis greeted, turning his attention to Mathias."And if it isn't our future king. Will you be staying for the meeting, Mathias?" Mathias nodded in response. After everyone was seated, Elsa said."So, what is on the agenda today, Kai?"

"The matter of prince Andrew, your highness."

"He was clearly involved to some extent with whatever kind of plot is against Arendelle. Send him back to Roini. I will personally write a message to their king explaining the situation."

"Try to be civil in the matter, my queen. Roini is still one of our, more powerful allies." Councilmen Imrich spoke.

"I will make sure his crimes are punished." Elsa replied."What's next?"

"Captain Reynard believes more security is necessary due to our recent escape."

"I agree." Councilmen Lawrence said."Hans could still be in Arendelle, as well as his associates."

"Do another search of the city, and see if we can hire anymore guardsmen." Elsa said.

"Of course. The next item is our new trade agreements with Tonitrus." The longer the meeting went on, the more bored Mathias became. The only things he was really concerned about were the first things discussed. Occasionally Elsa would ask his opinion on whatever was being discussed, but for the most part he was silent, observing. His attention was mostly on Elsa. It still amazed him how she could go from her normally seemingly carefree personality to queen in moments. She clearly commanded the respect of the council. _'I will have what is mine.' _Mathias was suddenly startled by a voice. He looked around the room, nobody else appearing to hear. _'It belongs to me.'_

"Mathias, are you alright?" Elsa's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, replying,"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

'_Bring her to me!' _Before he could reply, a loud boom could be heard outside the walls."What was that? Imrich said. Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, and captain Reynard stumbled in. "Captain!" Elsa said as he approached."What's happened."

"Arendelle is under attack your majesty. More of those creatures are in the city." Mathias jumped from his seat and ran for the door, Elsa following behind him."Your majesty, wait." Reynard said behind them as they entered the courtyard."I can't just let you go out there."

"I'll defend my kingdom, captain. Gather the guards, try and get people to safety."

"But your highness-"

"That's an order, captain."

"I...Yes, your highness."

"And make sure Anna and Kristoff are okay," Reynard nodded before running back to the castle. Elsa and Mathias exited the castle gates, and were shocked by the scene. Shades, More than they had ever seen before, filled the skies above the city. the soldiers were trying their best to fight them off, but were clearly losing the battle. Mathias noticed man pinned down by a shade ready to strike. Mathias sent a ball of lightning at the shade, causing it to disintegrate. "Good shot." Elsa complimented.

"Thank you."

"Impressive indeed." They both turned their attention to the voice, one familiar to both of them. "Alan." Mathias said.

"Mathias, how's your back?"

"Well enough that I can do this." Mathias answered as he fired a bolt of lightning at his brother. Alan raised his hand, a barrier of magic coming up to protect him."So hostile, Mathias."

"That tends to happen when you betray someone." Elsa replied, sending her own barrage of ice spikes his way. before they impact however, a wave of fire takes them out of the air.

"Two against one is hardly fair." Hans says as he approaches."Elsa. in all my previous attempts to kill you, it has been on uneven ground. But now I have the power to-"

"Oh would you just shut up!" Mathias yelled as he charged, conjuring a sword of lightning and sending several bolts flying of both of them. Hans and Alan both dodged the blasts, Alan counter attacking with a blast of his own. Hans took the opportunity and sent a wave of fire toward Elsa. Creating a shield of ice, she raised the shield to block the attack before sending back her own blast of ice. Before she could attack again a screech in the sky alerted her to the presence of the shades, one flying for straight for her. She quickly sent a ice spike at it, making contact with the creatures head. As it disappeared, Hans attacked again forcing Elsa to roll out of the way. Rising, she replaced the shield with a sword and charged to attack.

Alan had taken to the sky, blasting Mathias with bolts of magic. Mathias made a sword of lightning, using it to deflect the bolts, while sending out his own blasts of lightning. As Alan continued to circle over him, Mathias thrust the blade outward, causing a bolt launch out and block Alans path. The sudden falter allowed Mathias to take a good shot, knocking Alan out of the sky. As Mathias moved to attack again, shades began to circle him, blasting him and forcing him to block their attacks. Alan rose and laughed saying,"Face it Mathias. You're outnumbered, and out matched."

Mathias looked to Elsa, seeing her in a similar situation. Any time she appeared to have Hans vulnerable, more shades would come and force her back on the defensive."You've lost Mathias."

"Not yet he hasn't." A deep voice said from the sky, followed by a roar. Mathias looked up, seeing Tempest flying down, a large blast of lightning erupting from his mouth. the shades around Mathias who weren't fried immediately began to scatter. and Alan was knocked back by the blast"I told you I should stay down here, you always manage to get yourself into trouble."

"Good to see you too."

"I brought a friend along." Another roar rang out, and Mathias looked to see a giant ball of snow rolling its way through the city in Elsas direction. It suddenly opened up, revealing Marshmallow, who let out a roar as he lept into the air. He grabbed two of the shades out of the air, slamming them to the ground as he landed. Mathias turned to see Alan rising once again."You deal with the shades. I'll handle my brother." Tempest grunted in response before going after the shades."Now, let's see how well you fight one on one."

"You may have brought your pitiful dragon, but it will not matter." Alan replied, rising into the sky and attacking once more.

Elsa watched as Marshmallow began swatting to shades out of the sky, occasionally breathing out an icy wind, sending them to the ground. Her attention refocuses however as Hans attacked again. She dodged to attack and charged, sword of ice in hand. When she got close enough, she slashed with her blade. Hans had his own sword drawn to defend himself, but her blade of ice shattered the steel. She raised the blade to his neck."You're beaten Hans."

"Did you forget about this?" Hans asked, a ball of fire in hand. Elsa noticed it just in time to block it, but it still sent her flying back."Even with all your experience, the power of fire bests your frozen heart." Hans said, preparing to attack once more. Hans abruptly stops and grunts in pain, falling to his knees. Elsa notices what appears to be a sword wound on his arm. Anna steps out from behind him, sword in hand."The only frozen heart around here, is yours." She says before kicking him in the face. She quickly ran over to Elsa."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you, but what are you doing out here?"

"We're helping fight these things."

"We're?"

"Me and Kristoff." Anna said, pointing to Marshmallow. Kristoff sat atop his shoulders, slashing at any shades that got too close."Don't worry Elsa, we got this. You go help Mathias." Kristoff said. Elsa nodded, scanning the area for Alan and Mathias. She sees Alan suddenly take off into the sky, but Mathias follows, lightning carrying him into the air. Elsa conjures a platform of ice to carry her up after them. As she breaks the clouds, Mathias and Alan are already at it again, sending powerful blasts at each other. Alan doesn't seem to notice Elsa yet, so she sends a barrage of ice spikes his way. he notices them, but it still throws him of, allowing Mathias to hit him with a blast of lightning as well. He falls into the clouds, some kind of magic keeping him afloat. He looks up to see both Elsa and Mathias, ready to strike if he tries anything."I knew Hans was to weak to finish you!" Alan spat in anger.

"It's over Alan." Mathias said, his blade at his throat.

"On the contrary." A voice says from behind them. Elsa and Mathias look to the sound, and Alan takes the opportunity to slip through the clouds. The shade before them is obviously different from the others. Not just in the sense that he is larger, but he seems to be emanating dark magic."I knew trusting mortals was a bad idea. Well, no matter, I can deal with you myself."

"You're the one who's behind all of this aren't you? You're Zalran." Mathias said.

"Well, you're right on one count. Now, I have a schedule to keep, one that sees both of you dead." He flies at them, both hands forming into blades. Elsa and Mathias both raise their own swords to block, but the force of his attack, knocks them both of the cloud. Mathias catches himself and grabs Elsas hand. She creates another platform beneath herself, and they turn their attention to Zalran. He attacks with a blast of magic, and they both are forced to defend once again. Elsa lashes out with a blast of pure ice magic, which seems to stun him for a moment. Mathias sends out a wave of his own magic, and Zalran begins to fall from the sky when it hits. Recovering, he flies at them once more, attacking with blades. They both get thrown off balance again, and he takes the opportunity to blast them both with magic. Neither are able to block it, and both begin to plummet for the ground. Before the hit however, Tempest swoops in and grabs them both, bringing them slowing to the ground. After setting them down,Tempest returns to the sky, engaging Zalran. Elsa and Mathias stand, both a little dazed. They hear a loud blast before a pained roar rings in the air. Tempest collapses beside them.

"Tempest!" Mathias cried, running to his fallen dragon. Zalran flies toward them, only to be knocked to the ground by Marshmallow. Zalran rises quickly and slices at the snowman, taking off one of his arms. Elsa launches a flurry of ice and snow at the shade, causing him to fly backwards. Mathias launches a bolt of lighting from each hand, and continues to blasts as Zalran gets pinned against a building. Elsa joins to attack, continuing to blast the shade with magic."Enough!" Zalran yells out, black energy shooting out of him. One strikes Mathias right in the chest, knocking him on his back."All this is your fault, our plans would be complete if you hadn't interfered. Now you will die!" Zalran yelled as he flew toward Mathias, blade poised to strike."NO!" Elsa cried as she jumped in front of the blade, creating a shield of ice. The shield doesn't hold under the attack however, and Mathias hears Elsa cry out in pain. The explosion of ice that comes from the shield breaking sends Zalran back. Elsa falls to the ground, clutching her stomach. Mathias tries to move to help her, but Zalran is up again."Now I can finish you, and claim what is mine." Zalran says, conjuring up a blast of magic. Before he can unleash it however, Mathias. Zalran unleashes the blast, but Mathias suddenly disappears, and a bolt of lightning flies toward Zalran. Before it impacts, Mathias appears in front of Zalran, Slashing at him with his sword. Zalran only just manages to avoid the killing blow, but still receives a large slash across his chest."I will not be defeated so easily." He says before slashing at Mathias, missing. He swings again, but Mathias blasts him back before it strikes. Zalran collapses, and Mathias puts the blade to his chest."You think this will stop us?" Zalran says."Do you thinks this will be the end of our plans?"

"No." Mathias replied."I think it will be the end of you." He said, driving the sword into the demon's chest. Zalran shrieked into the air before disintegrating into dust. Mathias turned around and ran to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff already by her side."Elsa!" He yelled, kneeling down beside her. She was still conscious, but in obvious pain."Mathias?" She said, turning to him."Is it over?"

"Yes love, it's over."

"Good, cause I need a doctor."

* * *

**Elsa: Expero, how could you?**

**Ex: What? No one died.**

**Elsa: You stabbed me!**

**Ex: I didn't stab you Zalran stabbed you. Anyhow, review follow, possibly favorite? Sorry for the long wait on the update. Also, I've been considering starting a Tumblr account for Thundersnow where some of you guys who are more artistically inclined could post any art you may have. More details to follow soon.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	33. Chapter 29

**Ex: In case you didn't notice before you started reading this, the rating on this story has gone down, and I have a reason for it. Thundersnow is over. Now before any of you freak out, let me finish. This particular chapter will be the last one of Thundersnow. The story will continue, but I'll be uploading it as it's own separate story. So if you want to find out what happens to our heroes, follow me to know when I upload it. Also in the time between The two, there will be a series of one shots, usings suggestions from you guys.**

**Elsa: PM us here on fanfiction with your suggestions, or on our new Tumblr blog.**

**Ex: That's right I set up the Tumblr. But for it to work well I need your guy's help. Some of you have asked for art for this story, and as much as it hurts me to say, I have no talent in that department. So, this is a call to all you artists out there. Draw, paint, do whatever it is you do, and feel free to post it. Here's the link, ****blog/thundersnowfanfiction****. If there are any problems bear with me, this is my first time using Tumblr. Finally, even if you don't have art to post or suggestions to make, feel free to check it out or ask me any questions you have regarding the story. Now that all that is out of the way, on with the show.**

* * *

"Ahh, it stings." Elsa cringed as the doctor applied the bandage to her wound. After the fight, Mathias carried her back to the castle. Taking her to her own room, a doctor was brought in to treat the wound. Luckily, the ice shield deflected most of the attack, only allowing the blade to go in a couple inches. Never the less, the process of cleaning the wound caused Elsa to cringe and cling tightly to Mathias' hand. Anna and Kristoff stood off to the side of the room. "You are very lucky queen Elsa. Had the blade gone in merely another inch, this wound would have been much worse." The doctor said, finishing the binding."Alright, that's as much as I can do. I stopped the bleeding, and there doesn't appear to be any infection."

"Good." Elsa said, moving to stand. "Elsa, where are you going?" Mathias asked.

"After an attack like this, I need to talk with the council and captain Reynard."

"Queen Elsa, you're in no condition to be going anywhere." The doctor cut in."The wound is still fresh, you need to rest."

"But I need to-"

"The only thing you need is to stay put." Anna said, approaching her sister and pressing her back into a sitting position."You are going to stay here. Mathias can will take care of the council."

"But-"

"Elsa." Mathias said, placing his hand on Elsas cheek."I'll take care of it." Elsa looked like she wanted to argue more, but instead nodded and said,"Alright." Mathias gave her a smile which she returned, lightly pecking him on the lips. Mathias turned to Anna and Kristoff."Make sure she doesn't try to do too much."

"Yes sir king of Arendelle." Kristoff replied.

"You can count on us." Anna continued.

"I don't need a babysitter Mathias." Elsa complained.

"Well, after the way they fought off those shades, consider them bodyguards."

"Oh it wasn't a big deal." Anna replied.

"Are you kidding? The way you took out Hans, it was great." Kristoff said. Anna just blushed and replied."I didn't stop him from escaping though. I should have payed more attention."

"You couldn't have known he would escape." Elsa replied."Besides, I get the feeling we'll be seeing him again. Alan too."

"At least that Zalran guy is gone." Kristoff pointed out."And a good number of shades."

"There's always a bright side." Mathias agreed."Alright, you stay here and rest Elsa."

"I think I need to get out of this dress first. It's a little bloody. Anna, will you help me." Anna nodded her reply and Mathias and Kristoff exited the room. Before getting too far, a voice called from down the hall."Prince Mathias." Mathias turned to see Councilmen Wallis making his way toward him."Mathias, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course. Elsa wanted me to speak with the council on a few matters anyway."

"No doubt regarding security after todays attack. I'll take care of it. I actually have something a bit more personal to say." Mathias raised an eyebrow in confusion."What might that be"

"I would just like to, apologize formally for the council. We have not exactly treated you with kindness or even fairness since your arrival. You have shown multiple times your willingness to defend Arendelle's people and the royal family. Only today have we realized how wrong we've been. So, I'm asking you, not only as a friend to our kingdom, but as its future king, can you forgive me?" Mathias is still taken aback by the councilman's words, and Wallis continues,"I don't expect immediate forgiveness, but I hope you know that we respect Elsa's decisions and will support you when you take the throne."

"I admire this action, councilman. It takes courage to admit when you're wrong. And you only did what you thought was best for your kingdom, I cannot condemn you for that." Mathias replied."I accept your apology." Wallis looks almost shocked at Mathias' response, and smiles in relief."Thank you, Mathias. I'll let the rest of the council know that Elsa wants more security around the city, you should get some rest." WIth that, the councilman leaves and Kristoff says to Mathias,"After all that they put you through, you're willing to forgive them just like that?"

"If Elsa has taught me one thing, it's to put the past behind you."

"Unless it's Hans." Kristoff joked.

"Well, you know. Special case." They are suddenly interrupted by a roar from outside."Was that Tempest?" Kristoff asked. Mathias nodded and they both went to the courtyard. As they enter they see Tempest climbing over the wall, landing with a thud."Tempest, what are you doing?" Mathias asked.

"I hate to be a bother, but I have a bit of a problem."

"Why didn't you just fly in?"

"That's the problem." Tempest said, holding out his right wing. Mathias looks at the wing, finding a large tear running up it."Ouch." Kristoff says, also examining the wing."Do you think you can fix him?" He said to Mathias.

"Let's see, bring it closer big guy." Mathias held out his hands and sent a small blast of lightning towards the wing. As it hits, small strands seem to connect between the separate halves, pulling the wing back together. Finally, a bolt of lightning seems to run up the tear, sealing it back together."Better?" Mathias asked. Tempest flexed out and stretched the wing."Perfect." Suddenly a voice grabs their attention from the gate."Hey you guys!" Olaf said as he ran across the courtyard."Olaf, where have you been?"

"I was at the castle with Tempest and Marshmallow. They suddenly went flying down the mountain, so I followed. Took me a while to get here. Did I miss anything?" Mathias and Kristoff exchange a look before Kristoff says."Nah not much."

* * *

"Explain it to me again." Cyrena spoke to Alan and Hans."How you, with all the power and support I gave you were unable to defeat your brother and failed to bring me the snow queen. I'm genuinely curious." She stood from her throne and approached them, the shades nearby retreating at her approach."How with so many of my shades assisting you, you managed to fail. It is truly boggling to my mind."

"I did what I could. It is Hans' fault I became outnumbered." Alan replied.

"Don't blame me for this, Mathias was clearly more than a match for you." Hans spat in anger.

"Coming from the one who lost to an untrained princess."

"Enough!" Cyrena yelled, dark magic emanating strongly from her, the shades screeching in fear and vanishing from the chamber."You both failed to accomplish the task assigned to you, and it not only cost me time and magic, it cost me my greatest servant!"

"Elsa is injured, we could take the opportunity to-" Alan began, but she cut him off.

"To what, have you charge in alone only to be defeated once more? Hans is in no condition to fight, and I am in no mood to heal. Get out, both of you!" Not wishing to anger her more, they exited to room, Hans still struggling due to pain. Cyrena returned to her throne. A shade appeared beside the throne."I was never one to agree with the old one, but I fear Zalrans final advice to you may have been correct regarding mortals."

"You are either braver or more foolish than they are to question me right now Tanas. And yet…" She trailed off, thinking on Zalrans words."What are you thinking, my mistress?"

"Perhaps Zalran was correct, my approach has been wrong."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm getting what I asked for to settle king Simons debt."

"What should we do in the meantime?"

"Clean our wounds, let things settle down. I'll never get anywhere with those two arguing like children anyway."

"I could always just kill one of them." Tanas replied, his hand forming a blade."While that would solve the immediate problem, I need them both alive, for now."

"And when your plan is complete?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Elsa and Mathias sat on a couch in the library near the fire. Elsa was leaning up against Mathias, reading the same book that explained Mathias' curse. Mathias just sat and watched her, occasionally creating small flurries of lightning with his hand."Elsa I don't think you've turned the page in over an hour."

"I'm trying to learn more about my powers. After todays attack, we need to be ready."

"When I said lets go to the library after dinner and relax, I thought you would actually relax."

"This is relaxing. I'm here, sitting by the fire with a book with the man I love. I'm relaxed." Mathias just shook his head and laughed. Elsa noticed a sudden sadness take over his features."What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we're here together, we're both okay."

"Then why do you look so sad."

"Because I realized how close I came to losing you today. If you hadn't of created that ice shield…" His voice trailed off."Mathias, look at me." Elsa said, sitting up to face him."It's alright, it's like you said. We're both here, we're both fine. Well, I'm still a little sore in my midsection but you get the point." Mathias smiled and said."Okay, you're right." Elsa smiled and laid her head on his chest and began to hum contently. Mathias leaned his head back into the couch. _'Maybe things will finally calm down after today. Maybe we can get out of this one mostly unscathed.'_

* * *

'_No action is without consequence Mathias. Prepare for the aftershock.'_

* * *

Mathias awoke suddenly, the strange words of his dream still fresh on his mind. He moved to sit up, but realized there was weight on his chest. Looking down as best as he could he realized he and Elsa had fallen asleep on the couch in the library."Elsa? Elsa?"

"Hmmm."

"Elsa, it's late. We should get to bed."

"Already there."

Elsa, we're still in the library. We should get to bed."

"To comfy to move." Mathias, resigned to his fate, leaned down and kissed her atop the head."I love you Elsa."

"I love you Mathias."

* * *

**Ex: Well, not as long as I thought it was going to be, but still good. Oh, before I forget, happy three months of thundersnow. Yeah it comes late because this chapter came out a lot later than I thought it was going to.**

**Elsa: May I point something out?**

**Ex: What?**

**Elsa: This is the last chapter of this story, and we didn't get a song number.**

**Ex: So?**

**Elsa: This is a problem.**

**Ex: Well I couldn't think of one and-**

***Epic piano/violin solo near the end of "let it go" begins to play.**

**Ex: What's that?**

**Elsa(singing): I hope you enjoyed reading Expero's story.**

**Ex: Oh no.**

**Elsa: It brought out laughs and tears to you readers and yes to me. Come on, Expero sing, I know you'll have a blast.**

**Ex(singing): Ah what the hell I guess, I'll make this chapter last.**

**Both: Thundersnow! Thundersnow! we're so glad we got this far. Thundersnow! Thundersnow! The best followers you are. Don't worry, it gets better yet. The story goes on!**

**Ex: I just don't have the sequel written yet.**


	34. Update

**Ex: Okay so if you've follow and finished this story, I am just pointing out that it's sequel, Aftershock, has been posted. I know this might seem like an odd thing to have as an update, and that frowns upon such things, but I just wanted to let you guys know, the continuation of this story has been published(Though incomplete as of the time I upload this) as it's own story.**

**Elsa: So if you've been waiting around here for an update for nearly a year, we're really sorry about that.**

**Ex: Yeah, I actually did plan on posting this here the day I uploaded aftershock, but some of you know how I am about those things.**


End file.
